Las cosas que no sabíamos del Froggy
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Hay varias cosas que los integrantes del Varia no sabían, y una de estas nunca creyeron que pudiera existir...—¡¿Oh, Frannie es papá! [Resumen completo adentro]
1. Prologo

**Notas generales:**

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no son de mi propiedad, estos les pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizare sin fines de lucro para este Fanfic que si es de mi autoría.

También diré que este fanfic está situado después del final del anime, pero también tendrá información que pertenece al manga. Este fic está también situado un año después a la batalla de Millefiore, por lo que las edades en el Varia-Futuro serian:

**Xanxus: **35 / **Squalo: **33 / **Lussuria: **36 / **Levi: **34 / **Belphegor: **27 / **Fran: **19 (según yo, ya que no se sabe, pero aquí en el fic tendrá esa edad)

Por cierto, más adelante saldrán personajes de mi autoría a los cuales mencionare después.

El Fanfic es de nada más y nada menos de la pareja:

BelphegorxFran = B26 / Y un leve XanxusxSqualo = X39

Una cosa más, este fic tendrá amor, tragedia, muchos (pero muchos) malentendidos, humor, secretos, personajes de mi autoría y por ultimo toda mi originalidad al hacerla.

No permitiré plagio y si quiere ser adaptarla o cosas así, por favor informar antes a mi correo sorataka666

* * *

**Prologo/Resumen**

* * *

_Todo Varia y en especial Belphegor desconocían cosas sobre Fran, pero de poco aquellas cosas se le eran reveladas al Varia… Pero… Entre todo aquello que ellos desconocían, había una que nunca se esperaron saber o siquiera pensaran que existiera…_

—Vooi ¿Quién será? No recuerdo que alguien se acuerde de siquiera visitarnos —dijo Squalo mientras iba en dirección a la puerta y al momento que la abrió una pequeña cosita paso junto a sus piernas y fue directamente a abrazarse a las piernas del peli verde chico con sombrero de rana…

—¡Papá! ¡Pa-ma! —decía la pequeña cosita mientras se aferraba con sus pequeñas manos a la ropa del mayor que tenía cierta cara de shock nunca antes vista entre los residentes del Varia…

—¿Papá?

—¡¿Escoria, qué es eso?!

—¡Vooi! ¡Fran explícalo ahora!

—¡¿Oh Frannie es papá?!

—La rana tiene que explicarle al príncipe ahora mismo…

Fueron las palabras de todos los integrantes del Varia mientras miraban entre asombrados, incrédulos, enojados (solo Bel) al chico de sombrero de rana y la pequeña niña que ahora había apartado su rostro de la ropa de Fran y miraba al último que había hablado…

—¿Hum? —dijo ella ladeando su cabeza, aunque debido a su peinado no se le podían ver sus ojos ya que le cubrían medio rostro.

De la nada su boquita adquirió una sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio— ¡Pa-Siel! —declaro la niña que no parecía tener más de cuatro años mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del rubio y solo dejaba al descubierto su melena peli verde oscura que tenía cierto accesorio; un cráneo de calavera blanca con una coronita negra; en el lado derecho de su cabeza…

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos al escuchar las palabras de la niña y Bel estaba más que en shock al escuchar el diminutivo del nombre de su hermano gemelo Rasiel… Las miradas de todos pararon en el chico de sombrero de rana que estaba mirando con las emociones ocultas a la niña, aunque se podía detectar cierta sorpresa al ver que había dicho esas palabras…

—Fran… ¡Qué significan esas palabras ahora mismo…!


	2. Los postres del Froggy

~Hola a todos los lectores~

Bien, este es mi segundo yaoi en esta página y en general ^^ Ya me han visto antes en Lo que nos pasa por amor del anime Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi el cual todavía está en emisión y todos los jueves hay un capítulo nuevo.

Este fic será todos los viernes a partir de la semana que viene ^^ solo por esta semana lo sub hoy y no mañana…

Ok, espero les guste, la historia no ira muy rápida ni muy lenta, pero espero les guste~

Nekita Fujoshi 27 si estás leyendo esto espero te guste *w*

¡Acción!

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Nunca se debe jugar con los postres del Froggy**

* * *

Era un día normal en la residencia del Varia, no había mucho que hacer ya que era uno de los días libres para todos, cero misiones, cero trabajo de escritorio, cero en todo, solo podía haber la rara tranquilidad que no todos los días se ve en ese alocado lugar…

—Bel-sempai~ usted prometió no tirarme cuchillos el día de hoy —dijo Fran con voz monótona mientras retiraba los tres cuchillos que se habían implantado en su sombrero y los doblaba para luego tirarlos al suelo.

—Ushishi~ El príncipe puede hacer lo que quiera en su día libre —dijo el rubio con su sonrisa habitual mientras se iba a sentar en el sofá de la sala…

—También es el mío, estúpido príncipe caído —respondió el chico sin expresiones mientras se iba de la sala antes de recibir los cuchillos de su sempai por referirse a él de esa manera…

Fran camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión con expresión en blanco hasta llegar la puerta de salida, al ser su día libre se decidió salir a pasear, no soportaría estar con su sempai todo el día, era más que obvio que solo habría cuchillos en su cuerpo mientras que en Bel habría una sonrisa de diversión al momento de tirarlos…

"_No tengo por qué soportarlo en mi día libre, por algo se crearon ¿no? Para salir de la rutina odiosa a la que estamos sometidos…_" pensó el peli verde mientras salía de la mansión por las puertas de roble pesado y se iba con dirección a la ciudadela…

…

"_Wah~ este lugar sí que está lleno_" pensó el chico de 19 años mientras entraba a la heladería _Rose_, ese era su lugar favorito y oculto, nadie sabía que venía a ese lugar y era mejor dejarlo ahí, aunque no importaba cuando veces fuera, siempre las personas se le quedaban mirando por traer un sombrero de rana en la cabeza….

—Ciao, mi puoi dare un gelato alla vaniglia con la fragola?** (Hola, ¿me puede dar un helado de vainilla con nata de fresa?) **—dijo Fran con voz inexpresiva a la chica italiana que estaba en el mostrador con una sonrisa.

—Certo, come Fran, si può sempre prendere la tavola, e vi ha preso in un momento **(Claro, como no Fran, puedes tomar la mesa de siempre, ya te lo llevo en un momento) **—respondió la chica castaña mientras le señalaba una de las mesas cerca de un acuario que estaba vacía.

—Grazie Elena **(Gracias Elena) **—le dijo Fran con una minúscula sonrisa que logro sonrojar a la chica del mostrador que rápidamente se fue a hacer el pedido de su cliente favorito, bueno, no solo de ella, si no de todas las chicas que trabajaban en la heladería, el chico ya hasta era cliente platino con descuento y todo, ya que Fran frecuentaba el lugar sin que el Varia se diera cuenta. Solo tenía que dejar una ilusión de él mismo en la mansión y podía escabullirse a por sus postres…

El chico camino en dirección a su mesa individual a la que siempre se sentaba y espero paciente su helado mientras deleitaba su vista en la pesara enorme que estaba instalada en la pared, peces de varias formas y colores se podían observar en ella.

Fran amaba mucho a los animales, eran criaturas muy bonitas y tiernas, en especial los conejos, los conejos eran muy tiernos cuando te miran con sus ojitos rojitos y las orejas caídas, eran tan tiernos que si Fran tuviera a uno así en estos momentos, no dudaría en abrazarlo, además que esa ternura le traía recuerdos de alguien, vaya que extraña a ese_alguien._

"_Espero este bien…_" pensó al momento que vio a Elena llegar a su mesa con su pedido y su rostro teñido levemente de color rosa…

—Ecco Fran, spero sia di vostro gradimento **(Aquí tienes Fran, espero sea de tu agrado) **—dijo la chica dejando en la mesa el helado de vainilla con nata de fresa para deleite de Fran.

—Quale sarà Elena, tu servirmi delizioso gelato, non credo che questa è l'eccezione l'eccezione **(Lo será Elena, siempre me sirves riquísimos helados, no creo que este sea la excepción)** —le respondió el chico al momento que empezaba a comer su helado y ver como la chica se iba otra vez a su puesto de trabajo con un chillido de felicidad.

"_¿Qué la habrá puesto tan feliz? Bueno, sea lo que sea es bueno por ella, se merece tener felicidad si hace tan ricos helados_" pensó el chico con inocencia mientras deleitaba su lengua en el sabor del helado.

* * *

Un joven de brillante cabellera rubia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una gran mansión en busca de su rana favorita, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, ya había ido a su habitación y no estaba ahí, también al jardín pero nada tampoco… incluso se fue a la cocina pero el froggy no se encontraba en ningún lugar…

—Bel-sama ¿está buscando a Fran-sama?

—Hum… Ushishishi, si el campesino sabe algo es mejor que lo suelte ahora —dijo el rubio mientras presionaba uno de sus cuchillos en la garganta de uno de las ramas más bajas del Varia, quien ahora se encontraba temblando un poco ante las acciones de su superior.

—Lo vi salir como hace media hora con dirección a la ciudadela —respondió el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos para esperar el dolor de un corte en su garganta ahora que no tenía más información que dar…

Pero sorprendentemente Bel no lo degolló ni nada, solo aparto su cuchillo y se fue por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta mientras decía "No habrán campesinos que tengan el privilegio de morir en el día libre del príncipe shishishi~" Lo cual para el pobre y tembloroso hombre fue un verdadero alivio escuchar…

Bel se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la ciudadela, desconocía el por qué su froggy favorito iría a la ciudad, "_Aunque el príncipe no lo quiera admitir, el príncipe aún desconoce muchas cosas de su froggy_" pensó en tercera persona mientras se paraba en una señal de alto para esperar que los autos pasasen…

Pero su vista se quedó quieta al reconocer cierto sombrero de rana del otro lado de la calle en medio de una plaza… Pero el rostro del príncipe formo una mueca de disgusto al ver en qué posición se encontraba el dueño de ese sombre ro de froggy…

"_¿Por qué la rana esta con una chica y recibiendo una caja de esa campesina?_" pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido al ver como una campesina estaba encima de _su_ froggy mientras este estaba semi levantándose del suelo, para luego la chica decir algo que no logro alcanzar a escuchar, la chica tenía el rostro levemente teñido de rojo para luego pasarle una cajita pequeña que el froggy había aceptado y palpado la cabeza de la chica.

La chica estaba todavía con la cabeza baja mientras que el peli verde había estado revisando el contenido de la cajita y se pudo ver en su rostro una pequeñísima sonrisa, que al verla, Bel solo se enfadó más y estaba por sacar sus cuchillos

"_¿Por qué la rana sonrió por lo que le dio la campesina? Él no sonríe, las campesinas no merecen ver las expresiones del froggy, ese privilegio solo le pertenece al príncipe y solo al príncipe_" fueron sus pensamientos viendo las últimas acciones de Fran y la chica para luego retirarse e irse por donde Bel recordaba, era un atajo para llegar a la cede de Varia.

"_El froggy tendrá cosas que explicar al príncipe sobre esa campesina… Esperen… ¿Por qué el príncipe debería de estar enojado por esto? No me importa si es su novia… ¡No! El froggy le pertenece al príncipe y solo al príncipe, los campesinos no pueden tocar lo que le pertenezca a un príncipe, eso es delito_" fueron los pensamientos del rubio mientras tomaba su camino de regreso al Varia, ver esa escena hizo que las ganas de estar por la ciudadela se le fueran, era mejor volver al Varia antes de que fuera y matara a media ciudad por su enojo de que alguien toco algo que le pertenecía…

* * *

—Fran Ecco una torta di fragole, con ghiaccio tritato, è fatto il bagno in sciroppo lampone **(Aquí tienes Fran, un pastel de fresas y vainilla, con helado granizado, bañado en jarabe de frambuesa) **—le dijo Elena mientras le entregaba una cajita blanca donde estaba el no tan pequeño pastel.

Fran asintió y le entrego el dinero que al momento fue a caer a la caja registradora mientras que Elena calculaba todos los gastos y le entregaba su cambio a Fran— Torna presto, vi aspettiamo **(Vuelva pronto, lo estaremos esperando)** —dijeron todas las chicas que estaban en la caja al unísono, todas en busca de que el froggy de vainilla (así lo llamaban todas por sus pedidos que siempre incluían ese ingrediente) las mirara y les dijera algo, ya que la única que recibía palabras era Elena, ay como se la querían comer a esa chica por ser la más cercana.

—Certo che lo farò, grazie di tutto Elena, Renata, María, Minerva, Alice, Aria, Gia, Lina e Siena. Più tardi. **(Claro que lo hare, gracias por todo Elena, Renata, María, Minerva, Alice, Aria, Gia, Lina y Siena. Hasta luego.)** —dijo Fran con voz inexpresiva al igual que su rostro, pero eso; aunque él no lo supiera; lo hacía ver aún más lindo ante todas las chicas que atendían la heladería, que todas a la vez suspiraron con una sonrisa risueña mientras lo miraban alejarse en dirección a la puerta…

Fran salió tranquilo del local de helados, todas aquellas chicas de antes eran muy buenas preparando los helados, por lo cual se sabía los nombres de todas, algunas las supo por que las chicas mismas se lo dijeron mientras que de las otras los memorizo porque en sus ropas estaban bordado sus nombres… Elena había sido a la primera que conoció y por eso era ligeramente más cercana a ella que a las demás, también estaba el hecho que Elena siempre hacia los mejores helados…

"_Aunque también debería de darles créditos a las otras: Renata, Alice y Gia hacen los mejores pasteles helados que he probado; María, Lina y Siena hacen los mejores biscochos con un relleno exquisito; Minerva y Aria son muy buenas en las tartas y excelentes en los soufflé… además que hacen un buen café_" Fueron los pensamientos del chico mientras caminaba por la plaza sin mirar su camino, claro que eso le traería consecuencias…

Y no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Una chica de cabellos negros había estado corriendo con los audífonos en sus oídos y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la música, pero al momento que los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba por chocar contra alguien y ella estaba yendo muy rápido para parar— ¡Wah! —logro decir mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el distraído chico de sombrero de rana, quien había soltado su caja que salido elevándose al cielo. Fran abrió los ojos al ver su tesoro en pleno aire y a una chica contra su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo con ella encima.

La chica había aterrizado con la cabeza recostada en el estómago de Fran y las manos extendidas hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de froggy y de la nada un peso extra llego a sus manos, que al abrir sus parpados se dio cuenta que era la caja del chico…

—Itatata… —menciono Fran mientras se apoyaba con sus manos para levantarse pero al ver a su pasajera todavía encima suyo.

—Mi dispiace davvero, e non imposto ... bene io ... Mi dispiace tanto. **(En verdad lo siento, no me fije y... bueno yo... lo siento mucho.)** —decía la chica algo roja ya que en la posición en la que estaban no era muy inocente que digamos… y más con los ojos de todos sobre ellos.

Rápidamente ella se levantó al ver que el chico intentaba pararse, este al hacerlo sacudió sus ropas y sacudió un poco la cabeza por el aturdimiento. La chica lo miro unos momentos, las facciones del chico eran hermosas y aquellas marquitas debajo de sus ojos le hacían recordar a alguien, aunque su mente en esos momentos estaba tan borrosa que no sabía a quién en concreto.

—Questo è il vostro non è, davvero dispiaciuto per urtare, spero ancora questo buon ... **(Esto es tuyo ¿verdad?, en verdad lo siento por chocar, espero todavía este bien...)** —le dijo al momento que extendía la cajita, la cual Fran agarro y rápidamente reviso.

Al ver que su contenido estaba intacto dio una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción, no quiera que ese manjar se estropease "_Este es el primer intento de Aria de hacer un pastel con ayuda de Siena, no puede estropearse sin antes que lo pruebe, además que es un postre y yo quiero probar este postre._" pensó mientras palpaba la cabeza de la azabache que tenía en frente, pero curiosamente al hacerlo recordó a alguien, como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes con esa chica…

Pero rápidamente rechazo el pensamiento— Non succede nulla, ancora intatta. Ma attenzione della gente, va bene. **(No pasa nada, sigue intacto. Pero ten cuidado con la gente, vale.)** —le dijo Fran con voz monótona mientras seguía palpando la cabeza de la chica, quien a su vez se sonrojo por eso y sentía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia y una punzada en el corazón.

La chica pronto dejo de sentir la mano del chico y levanto la vista, este la miraba con expresiones en blanco, ella detallo su rostro con más atención, se quedó más pendientes de aquellas marcas y mechones de cabellos verdes… Verde… Cabellos verdes "_Se me hace que…_" pensó incompletamente la chica.

—Mi scusi, abbiamo incontrato prima? **(Disculpe, ¿nos hemos visto antes?)** —le preguntó la chica con intriga mientras sacudía sus ropas, esa pregunta hizo que Fran lo pensara, al parecer ella también se sentía familiar asía él.

—Io non so o non ricordo ... Ma avete visto qualcuno con un ro rana cupo prima? **(No lo sé o no me acuerdo... Pero ¿usted ha visto a alguien con un sombrero de rana antes?)**—menciono el chico haciendo unos soniditos de 'ribbit, ribbit' mientras ponía sus manos sobre su sobrero, era como una especia de broma-pregunta lo que le saco una sonrisita "_Ara… ¿Por qué estoy mostrando una mini expresión a una extraña? Aunque no se siente tan extraña…_" pensó el chico al verla reír.

—Hahaha, no, non ho mai visto nessuno che indossa una rana prima. **(Hahaha, no, no he visto nunca a nadie con un sombrero de rana antes.)** —respondió la chica mientras termina de reír por lo tierno y gracioso que se había visto el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Beh, penso che non sapevamo allora. **(Pues creo que no nos conocemos entonces.)** —le dijo Fran mientras la miraba con atención, aun no podía descifrar el por qué la sentía a ella alguien familiar…

—Hehehe, sì, credo sia la prima volta. Un po 'mi chiamano Sally. **(Hehehe, sí, creo que es la primera vez. Un gusto me llamo Sally.)** —le dijo ella mientras le sonríe y acomodaba su ropa de correr que estaba utilizando.

—Ara, il cui nome, il mio nome è Fran. **(Ara, que nombre, yo me llamo Fran.)** —le dijo el chico inexpresivo inclinando su cabeza un poco como todo japonés lo haría al momento de decir su nombre.

—Beh, ci vediamo dopo Fran. **(Bueno ya nos veremos después Fran.)** —le dijo estirándose y haciendo un ademan de despedida tipo 'amor y paz' con los dedos, mientras esto chocaban con su sien y guiñaba un ojo al chico peli verde.

—Certo, un giorno, bye Sally. **(Claro, algún día, adiós Sally.)** —le respondió el otro despidiéndose con su mano libre y verla irse en una caminata tranquila por el lado opuesto al que él iba.

"_Pero vaya que día… Aunque aún me pregunto por qué la chica se me hace familiar, bueno no importa, quizás y no es nada y solo algo que produjo mi cabeza al golpearse muy fuertemente contra el suelo"_

Fran no necesito más que aquella explicación que el mismo saco para convencerse que eran efectos de la caída y continúo su camino a la mansión Varia por uno de los atajos…

…

—Bien, lo comeré más tarde —dijo al momento de colocar la cajita que contenía el pequeño pastel en la heladera, aunque claro que al momento de querer cerrar la heladera la volvió a abrir y abrir la caja de paste— Un poco ahora no es mala idea —dijo mientras que un tenedor sacaba un poco y lo disgustaba en su boca.

Fran abrió los ojos de impresión, como saben, el rara vez hace alguna expresión en su perlado rostro, pero en este caso; además de que tenía postres de por medio; él en serio tenia cara de impresión y alegría— Esta muy bueno, Aria se esforzó mucho —menciono el chico con voz monótona al momento de cerrar su valioso postre y cerrar la nevera.

Fran suspiro unos momentos y negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que no dejara a su vulnerable postre en ese lugar… "_Espero no le pase nada_" dijo mirando la nevera y se retiró de la cocina.

En el momento que estaba por tomar un desvió a la sala por un libro que había dejado ahí se encontró con una escena curiosa, Belphegor estaba enojado, la mueca en sus labios lo delataba, además de eso, el auto-proclamado "príncipe" se encontraba tirando sus cuchillos con fiereza contra un tablero de tiro al blanco que tenía pegada un papel con la palabra "campesina" en ella.

"_Lo dije, él es un loco y loco se quedara. Tks, estúpido príncipe_" pensó Fran mientras se desidia a tomar otro camino y subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, tenía planeado tomar un baño, para luego bajar a consumir su pastel en compañía de chocolate o algo por el estilo…

* * *

Bel estaba de un pésimo humor al llegar a la mansión, él había llegado mucho antes que Fran ya que este no se encontraba por ningún lugar y eso por alguna razón lo enfureció más…— Capitán cerebro de tiburón ¿Dónde está la rana? —preguntó con la esperanza que el chico estuviera en casa, solo que en otro bloque de donde él se encontraba; la sala.

—¡Vrooi! Yo no sé dónde está Fran, lo vi salir pero no regresar —menciono el peli plata sin darle mucha importancia al apodo que le había dado el rubio, ¡por Dios!, era su día libre, no quería ni siquiera hacer que se retracte o buscar pelea por algo insignificante.

Bel gruño al ver que su insulto no fue tomado en cuenta y se dirigió a uno de los sofás "_El froggy aún no vuelve y eso al príncipe no le gusta. Tks, las campesinas no se merecen ver al froggy_" pensó mientras que para descargar su ira escribía aquella palabra y la tiro junto con uno de sus cuchillos en dirección a una tabla de tiro al blanco.

—Estúpido kohai —decía aun ignorando el hecho de los verdaderos motivos de su enojo y seguía tirando más cuchillos a la hoja que decía "campesina" mientras que en su mente la visualizaba a la chica que le había dado la cajita al peli verde— Tonta campesina, solo espera que el príncipe te atrape —decía aumentando tres cuchillos más al papel que estaba contra la tabla pegada en la pared.

…

Bel no había estado de buen humor al saber gracias a Mamá-Luss que el froggy había llegado con algo entre manos y lo había puesto a la nevera y además de eso, Lussuria había escuchado como Fran decía algo de que una chica se había esforzado mucho y eso, lo cual para Bel fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

"_Un príncipe no tiene por qué sentirse así por algo que el froggy haya recibido de una campesina, pero… esto no lo paso_" pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, miro alrededor para verificar que no estuviera nadie cerca y se fue directamente a la nevera.

Al abrirla vi a una indefensa y dormida (?) caja de color blanco sobre una de las rejillas… Bel al principio no tenía nada en contra de aquella inocencia caja, acercando su mano abrió uno de los extremos de esta solo para ver un pastel no muy pequeño y muy grande, era unas porciones como para cuatro personas, que estaban reposando ahí ocultas dentro de la caja…

Fue ahora que a Bel odiaba la caja y el pastel que contenía dentro, de tan solo pensar que fue hecha específicamente para su froggy por una campesina que había visto una mínima expresión del peli verde lo hizo arder en rabia…

—Ushishi~ El froggy nunca comerá esto hecho por la campesina —dijo mientras cerraba la caja y sacaba fuera de la heladera solo para hacerla estrellar contra el suelo para luego pisotearla cuantas veces fuera posible…

Bel un poco más relajado, dejo la caja muerta en el piso con un poco de pastel sobresaliente en el piso y se fue de la escena del crimen… Ahora se sentía ligeramente mejor al saber que pisoteo el regalo que la campesina le dio a su froggy, por la rana solo le pertenecía al príncipe, solo el príncipe podía dar o hacer con la rana lo que quiera….

"_Bien, el príncipe está más tranquilo y le dio sueño… Ushishi~ es hora de que el príncipe tome su siesta_" pensó contento mientras subía las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación principesca…

Solo que en el momento que su puerta se cerró… una puerta no muy lejos de esta se abrió…

* * *

Fran al fin había acabado de bañarse y se encontraba saliendo del baño con una toalla pequeña enrollada en su cintura mientras que otra se encargaba de secar su cabello con ayuda de una de sus manos…

—Bien, ahora con mi cuerpo limpio y sin Bel alrededor o personas con cámaras podre ir por mi postre —dijo con voz monótona al momento que meneaba con la cabeza para que su cabello tomara un "peinado" desordenado, que aunque él no lo supiera (o lo supiera) lo hacía ver malditamente sexy, además de tener su cuerpo con gotas de agua resbalando por su piel tersa y blanca…

—¿Ara? ¿Por qué siento miradas y deseos de secuestro? —se preguntó el chico mirando el dirección a su ventana solo para verificar que no hubiera nadie para luego correr las persianas…

Removiéndose la toalla que ocultaba parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a cambiarse con lentitud y tranquilidad, claro que sus sentidos estaban alertas por si alguien (Lussuria) no estuviera fisgoneando como lo fue hace un mes…

Terminando eso se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió al momento que unas cinco puertas más adelante se cerrara…— Así que el príncipe degenerado ya se fue a dormir —dijo con voz monótona comenzando a irse por las escaleras que conducían a su tesoro….

…

Silencio… Un enorme silencio se cernía en la cocina de la mansión Varia… Fran se encontraba con una nube negra sobre sus ojos haciendo de esa manera que estos no se eran visibles al público, sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo sin moverse en ningún momento, su mirada de caía en una cosa que se encontraba en el suelo…

Sí, exacto, Fran estaba mirando su pastel estrellado contra el suelo y con claras marcas de haber sido pisoteado…— Okama-Luss ¿sabes quién hizo esto? —preguntó con una voz que aunque siguiera siendo monótona hacia dar escalofríos por la espina dorsal al sentir el tono cargado de frialdad y enojo…

—F-F-Fran-chan, solo vi entrar a Bel y nadie más. Pero Fran solo es un pastel si quieres puede hacerte uno yo —menciono siento incapaz de poner una sonrisa en el rostro sin que le temblara las facciones faciales al ver aquel brillo maligno sobre el miembro más inocente y no corrompido del Varia…

—De modo que el estúpido, degenerado, fracaso de príncipe que fue incapaz de matar a su hermano hizo esto, eh… —menciono el chico con su rostro y voz inexpresiva como era costumbre, claro que las anteriores no causan miedo como esta… esta causa en serio un terror único…

—¿Fr-Fran-chan, que te pasa?

—Sabe algo Okama-Luss… hay algunas limitaciones en las bromas que me pueden hacer —le dijo mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba fijamente— Y una de ellas es que **nunca **se pueden meter con mis postres…. —menciono monótono mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillo y se iba en dirección al cuarto del príncipe…— Ah~ Okama-Luss ¿tienes tinte de pelo en tu habitación, verdad? Tomare algunas, luego de las regreso —fue lo último que se escuchó mientras Fran se perdía entre los escalones…

Lussuria cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba como nunca lo había hecho— Fran da miedo... Nunca, pero nunca me meteré con los postres de Fran… —decía al momento que miraba el pastel hecho añicos en el piso…— Pobre Bel-chan…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Era una de las hermosas mañanas en toda la ciudad de Italia, los pájaros cantaban, el rocío matutino se cernía sobre los valles verdes del lugar… Y un gran grito de cierto rubio rompió todo ambiente de tranquilidad en cierta residencia en especial…

—¡Pero quién demonios tuvo la osadía de hacerme esto...! ¡Rana estúpida ven aquí inmediatamente! —fue lo que se escuchó en toda la residencia mientras los otros habitantes de la mansión se encontraban desayunando en el comedor.

—¡VOOOI! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa para que grite tanto?! —mencionaba el peli plata llevándose una tostada a la boca.

Por su parte Xanxus se encontraba tomando su copa de vino matutino, Levi… bueno, a nadie le importa lo que haga ese, pero por su parte los otros dos últimos sabían lo que pasaba, bueno, uno suponía lo que había pasado.

Unos pasos de una persona furiosa resonaban por las escaleras hasta la llegada al comedor, todos los que ignoraban los acontecimientos del día anterior miraron el marco que había entre el comedor y la zona donde estaban las escaleras solo para encontrarse a un Belphegor literalmente rojo de la ira en pijamas…

—Bel-sempai~ Eso pasa por meterse con mis postres, uno nunca debe meterse con ellos —dijo Fran de más de tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados llevándose a la boca una tarta de manzanas con dulce de frutillas que le había hecho Lussuria…

Fran no tenía por qué mirar a su sempai, él ya sabía cómo estaría, su memoria recordaba muy bien lo que le hizo.

Para empezar tiño el cabello de Bel en cuatro tonos que tenía Lussuria; rojo, verde, azul y rosa; de una manera irregular, claro que para hacerlo tranquilamente tuvo que darle un buen golpe con un palo de fierro al príncipe y que de esa manera no despertara fácilmente…

Luego pinto el rostro durmiente de Bel con pintura que tenía Lussuria, lo había contorneado con un lápiz negro los labios del príncipe mientras que con un labial rojo le pinto los labios del chico, además que con un polvo para piel de color rosa le pinto todo el rostro para luego hacer dibujos con un labias purpura en sus mejillas…

Por ultimo agarro un martillo y rompió el celular de Bel y le dio un martillazo en el estómago, para luego estar pintando en una de las paredes con un aerosol la frase "Con mis postres no te metas estúpido sempai" dando por terminado su trabajo y así marcharse de la habitación…

—Parece que la rana quiere morir pronto… Pero antes, ¡¿era necesario hacerme esto y romper mi celular?! —grito en histeria, nadie, repito **nadie **le había hecho esto antes, ni siquiera su gemelo cuando estaba vivo… Y solo por qué ¿por un postre? "_¡¿Solo por un maldito postre?!_" pensaba enojado, su cabellos estaba estropeado, su rostro era un desastre, su estómago le dolía para los mil diablo y todo esto ¡solo por un maldito pastel!….

El resto del Varia miraban entre asombrados y con burla al chico antes rubio que estaba ahí en el marco de las divisiones, nunca pensaron que Fran sería capaz de hacer algo parecido a eso… Pero era mejor nunca meterse con sus postres, nadie quería quedar como o peor de Bel por hacerle algo a los postres del froggy…

—¡Rana te estoy hablando! —gruño Bel con el ceño fruncido y sacando sus cuchillos con intenciones de matar al froggy.

—T-T-Tranquilo Bel-chan, de todas maneras eran tintes temporales… —le dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de tranquilizar al antes rubio, lo cual no funciono y en su contra, hizo que su furia aumentara…

—Bel-sempai~ fui blando con usted ya que es de la "realeza" y lo que le hice solo fue un pequeño pago por lo que hizo —dijo el menor de todos al momento de tomar su jugo de kiwi…

Todo en la habitación quedo en silencio, Bel solo gruño en alto y se fue escaleras arriba para encontrar las instrucciones en los envases de pintura de Luss y ver como volver a la normalidad, ya luego se encargaría del froggy.

Mientras tanto en el comedor todos miraban a Fran como si le dijeran "Quién eres y qué le hiciste al verdadero" pero todas aquellas miradas, incluyendo la de Xanxus; aunque este mas lo miraba divertido al darse cuenta que hasta había limites en lo que le podían hacer al peli verde; todas ellas fueron ignoradas por el froggy.

—Okama-Luss quiero más tarta

—Está bien ahorita te traigo más…

Y así, el Varia termino con su día libre y ahora empezaban otro día rutinario en la sede de los asesinos, y ahora con una nueva regla en el lugar:

**_Nunca se debe jugar con los postres del Ilusionista Fran…_**

* * *

**Sora:** Wiii al fin termine ^^ Espero les haya gustado esa idea mía de comienzo de una historia, hehehe aquí se puede ver claramente los celos de Bel aunque él no lo sepa, aww es tan lindo *w*

**Fran: **Sora-sempai debo decir que me gustó mucho el comienzo, hacerle eso al príncipe fue divertido ***se pone a comer un helado junto a Harold y Kaito***

**Sora: **Aw, ustedes son un encanto, siempre comiendo postres… ^^ Bien los presentare al elenco que más usare en toda la historia; Xanxus…

**Xanxus: **Tks, mientras haya carne estaré aquí

**Sora: **Hai, hai ^^ tranquilo que lo habrá ***se le acerca al oído*** y tendrás a Squalo a tu disposición ***susurra y mira como el hombre sonríe con satisfacción* **Bueno, después tenemos a Squalo…

**Squalo: **¡Vooooi! Solo por ser Sora estaré aquí y participare en las filmaciones…

**Sora: **Que lindo, espero no te retractes después, que contigo aun no comenzamos lo importante ***mira a Squalo que no entiende sus palabras* **Aw, es mejor que aún no lo sepas… Oki-doki, ahora tenemos a Bel.

**Belphegor: **….

**Sora: **¿Bel?

**Belphegor: **Usted nunca menciono que eso me tenía que pasar…

**Sora: **Gomene, pero a futuros capítulos podrá hacer lo que quiera con Fran ***mira que sonríe un poco y se va a una habitación para quitarse la pintura* **Bien por ultimo tenemos Fran ^^

**Fran: **Estaré aquí mientras me permitan tener postres

**Sora: **Y por último tenemos a Kaito de Vocaloid que solo aparece en el crédito de hoy ya que trajo helado para Fran. Y también Harold personaje mío que trajo las tardas para el froggy.

**Kaito: **Bien ahora me voy, debo ir a la nueva heladería.

**Sora: **Claro adiós ^^

**Harold: **Como aun no actualizas en One Piece en FF o FFL me quedare en los créditos para mirar .

**Sora: **OK, no es mi culpa si te traumas . Dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién creen que es Sally y que tiene que ver con Fran? ¿O en verdad no tienen nada y eso fue confusión?

**Harold: **Esperen… ¿Sally saldrá aquí? ***mira con los ojos abierto***

**Sora: **Si, sé que es la doctora en tu tripulación donde estas, pero también estará aquí en otro papel ^^

**Harold: **Oh~ bueno, creo que ahora nos vamos ¿verdad?

**Sora: **Creo que sí, los chicos ya están durmiendo y debo ir a conseguir fotos de Fran vestido de conejo ^^

**Harold: *como más helado*** Dirás: Obligar a Fran a vestirse de conejo y sacar fotos…

**Sora: **Es lo mismo Harold, ese será el regalo que daré en el próximo capítulo para los lectores y los que dejen reviews ^^

**Harold: **Pero porque no les das un regalo a los que leyeron hasta el **final.**

**Sora: **Tienes razón mi gemelo favorito ***escucha a lo lejos a Hannah protestar por aquello* **Bien entonces, una imagen kawai de Xanxus y Squalo, y esta otra muy tierna de Bel y Fran… Aw, esta también es bonita, de Muruko y Fran… ^^ Bien aquí sus regalos, espero les haya gustado nos vemos la próxima semana ^^


	3. La habitación oculta del Froggy

~Hola a todos los lectores~

_Antes que nada quiero decir que me alegra recibir los reviews de su parte ^^ Me animan a continuarr_

Ok aquí el capítulo más largo hasta ahora *o* Tiene 9.242 palabras O.O es el resultado de una semana entera de escritura primero a mano y luego a máquina…

Ok, para no hacerles esperar comencemos.

¡Acción!

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**La habitación oculta del Froggy**

* * *

Era la mañana del día sábado, ya había pasado tres semanas desde lo acontecido con el pastel de Fran y el castigo del príncipe, quien ahora, volvía a ser rubio como cuando nació, claro que costó mucho hacer que su pelo volviera a su color sin la necesidad de raparlo, pero bueno, la cuestión que gracias a que él era un "genio" lo logro…

Ahora en todo el Varia acontecía una nueva incertidumbre, que desde hace mucho los comía por dentro, y no era para menos, desde la llegada de Fran, cada vez que sonaba la media noche se lo podía escuchar caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta del jardín…

Esto obviamente no se sabía hasta que una noche, en la cual nuestro capitán de cabellera plata estaba escapando de los deseos carnales de su jefe y se había escondido en el balcón, donde en medio de la noche logro ver a un Fran sin sombrero salir al jardín y perderse entre unos arbustos…

Esto era como sacado de película, ya que después de esa noche, Squalo se dio la libertad que quedarse ahí a la media noche durante el lapso de una semana para ver si eso era recurrente en el froggy… Lo cual se llevó a controlar que, el peli verde cada día por medio se retiraba en dirección al jardín que daba al bosque al sonar las doce… ¿Qué había tras esos árboles? ¿Qué hacia el peli verde a media noche por el bosque?

Pues esas eran las preguntas que se había hecho Squalo desde lo visto en aquella ocasión y que sabía que seguía sucediendo… Ya eran tres años desde que Fran era ilusionista del Varia y en esos tres años, siempre era la misma rutina nocturna que había descubierto Squalo…

—Les repito, algo tiene Fran entre manos desde que ingreso o desde antes de estar aquí… Incluso hace menos de dos meses escuche el sonido de una pala y de un grito… —dijo Squalo mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa al momento que miraba a los presentes en la reunión privada que él había citado en su alcoba a excepción del chico llamado Fran…

—Ushishishi~ ¿y que puede ser lo que haga ese Froggy? —preguntó Bel con su sonrisa de gato Cheshire mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la cama del capitán cerebro de atún…

—¿Reuniones satánicas a media noche donde ofrecen cuerpos humanos a su Dios? —al escuchar aquellos todos volvieron su vista Levi con una ceja encarada, ¿pero qué demonios le hizo llegar a esa conclusión? Pues, nadie lo sabe…

—No lo sé, pero es raro, además que últimamente nos ha estado mirando raro… Quizás escogiendo a alguno para algo… —dijo el peli plata con toda seriedad al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en su sillón…

—Ahora que lo pienso, un día vi a Fran-chan sospechosamente por el jardín y juraría que sus ojos eran rojos y tenía algo de sangre en las mangas de su uniforme —comento Lussuria mientras servía vino a su jefe que estaba en un sofá de una pieza.

—Esto es raro… Por eso debemos de seguirlo este lunes para ver qué es lo que esconde o hace —declaro Squalo como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte en la búsqueda del objeto más raro para la civilización, hasta se podía notar cierto brillo en sus ojos por querer encontrar algo fuera de lo común…

—Ushishishi, el cerebro de tiburón puede contar con el príncipe, ya que al príncipe le da curiosidad lo que sea respecto a la rana —dijo Bel mientras miraba uno de sus cuchillos con suma atención…

—Bien, Bel está dentro de "Descubrir el secreto de Fran" ¿alguien más? —menciono el espadachín mirando con seriedad casi nunca vista a los otros visitantes…

—Mmmm, me da curiosidad lo que haga Fran-chan, así que yo entro.

—Si la escoria oculta algo más aparte de que no tolere el arrebato sus dulces, también iré a averiguar.

—Si el jefe va, yo voy.

—Listo, todos nosotros descubriremos y desenmascaremos a Fran en lo que esté haciendo… —Dijo Squalo mientras suspendía su puño al cielo— Solo hay que vigilar al chico en estos días hasta la llegada de la media noche del lunes —dijo danto por terminado la reunión y los otros empezaban a salir de la habitación…

Solo cierto pelinegro con una copa de vino en mano se quedó dentro y mira lascivamente al espadachín…

Pero volviendo con nuestro trio que había salido, a los pocos metros se habían encontrado con un chico con sombrero de rana que los miraba raro al verlo a salir a todos de la misma habitación…

—¿Por qué todos salen de la habitación del capitán? —Preguntó inexpresivo el chico mientras miraba como los otros intercambiaban miradas y Bel solo sonreía…— No, mejor no me digan, puede que hubiera una orgia entre ustedes y el capitán junto con el jefe, si es así no me diga, no quiero traumatizarme —dijo con voz monótona mientras cubría sus oídos y se iba dejando a unos tipos en shock por las ocurrencias…

—Rana tonta ¿Cómo se le ocurre si quisiera pensar eso? —dijo Bel enojado por el pensamiento nada bonito de la ranita verde.

—Pero no notaste nada extraño… —menciono Lussuria mientras ponía una mano a su barbilla y por las dudas miro a Levi, tal vez y ahora fuera de utilidad esa cosa…

—No nos insultó como de costumbre… eso es raro… —dijo Levi a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo y miraron el sendero que dejo el chico peli verde…

* * *

Fran se había retirado con rumbo a su habitación, la sola idea que hubiera una orgia entre los otros integrantes del Varia lo estremeció que tuvo que irse para buscar algo para eliminar esas imágenes, bueno, sonaría lógico si fuera solo entre Squalo y Xanxus incluso si Bel estuviera de por medio, pero imaginarse que a eso se uniera Levi y Lussuria le hacía dar ganas de vomitar.

—Cabecita, eres demasiado bonita para aumentar otro trauma, deshaz de la imagen, deshaz de la imagen —se decía dándose golpecitos en la cabeza para luego mirar su celular.

Leyó en su mente el contenido escrito que había y cerro el aparato mientras dirigía su mirada por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero que conducía al bosque— Hah~ Si no se me borra la imagen hasta mañana tendré que llamarlos… —dijo volviendo su vista a su celular que estaba abierta en la carpeta de contactos— Aunque de todas maneras nos veremos el lunes, puedo esperar —dijo dirigiéndose a su baño y empezando a llenar la tina con agua…

—Bien, debo de buscar algo que me haga olvidar esa idea —dijo el chico mientras que sus manos surcaban los botones de su uniforme con el fin de despojarse de ellos para tomar un relajante baño…— Quizás leer un libro… o puedo ir a la heladería, incluso puedo terminar lo del lunes —decía el chico ingresando ya despojado de toda vestimenta dentro de la tina con agua.

El chico se la quedo pensando y tarareando el tiempo que estuvo dentro de la tina, estaba más relajado que antes y esas otras ocurrencias de lo respecto a los otros integrantes del Varia habían desaparecido casi por completo…

—Ya se, iré a Rose, hoy hay descuento en todo tipo de helados —dijo el chico con su voz algo expresiva al estar en esos momentos solo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se empezó a levantar revelando su tersa piel blanca con varias marcas de cicatrices al desvanecer la ilusión que ocupaba en su propio cuerpo.

Unas marcas eran hechas por Bel al utilizar sus cuchillos mientras que otras…— Tks, esto aún se nota —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a una cicatriz algo más grande que de las otras y que estaba situada tres pulgadas por debajo de su ombligo…— Tendré que mantener una ilusión hasta que sane o tal vez se quedara notoria para siempre… —decía el chico llevándose la toalla a la cintura y ajustándola en ese lugar, a él no le gustaba ver esas cicatrices en su cuerpo, unas más que otras mayormente…

Entre todas las que tenía, la más notoria era esa que estaba en su abdomen bajo, las demás solo eran líneas con la piel un poco más clara que no eran muy notorias… El chico de cabellera verde se dispuso a salir y colocarse otro tipo de ropa, entre las opciones que lograran combinar con ese sombrero estúpido que siempre debía llevar se decidió por unos pantalones de mezclillas de color azul claro, una playera de mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos de color negro, botines bajos de color negro y una bufanda amarilla ascendiendo a rojo en las puntas, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frio en la ciudadela…

Con esta ropa ya puesta solo se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal para salir afuera, solo que curiosamente sentía unos ojos vigilarle desde algún lugar lo cual le llevo a utilizar una ilusión al doblar una esquina para hacerse invisible y así no lograran seguirlo…

—¿Hum? ¿Por qué Bel-sempai y Okama-Luss me estaban siguiendo? —dijo mirando a sus perseguidores desde el otro lado de una calle, efectivamente las personas que lo seguían eran esos dos, que al ver que ahora lo habían perdido de vista se había vuelto por donde vinieron…

El chico no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento y se dispuso a ir a su heladería por sus queridos postres del día…

* * *

Volviendo unas horas antes, cuando el trio había salido de la habitación y habían quedado solo el jefe y el capitán dentro de la habitación de este último, se podía notar en el rostro del mayor que este quería algo del chico de cabellera larga, quien a su vez ya estaba cayendo en cuenta en lo que su jefe quería y era mejor escapar antes de que…

—Tendrás que darme una recompensa por hacer eso el lunes, escoria, ¿Qué tal si me lo das por adelantado? —le dijo el hombre mirando al chico a través del vidrio de su copa semi vacía de vino tinto…

El de cabellos largos y sedosos al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció en su lugar y rápidamente empezó a ver rutas de escapes que podía tomar— Vooi, usted se unió por voluntad por lo cual no tengo que darle nada por estar ahí —dijo el hombre intentando sonar de manera normal, pero esto solo hacía que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchara más al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo…

—¿Qué tal si esta vez usamos disfraces? Sería bueno probar algo nuevo —declaro con voz maliciosa y lujuriosa el de ojos rojos sangre, mientras que de la nada sacaba un disfraz de maid y se lo lanzaba a Squalo mientras este se le quedaba viendo en modo de shock.

—¡Pero como se te ocurre que ocupare esto! —grito el chico con las mejillas en un tono rosa bajo al momento que agitaba el vestido.

—Escoria, esto es una orden, colócate el disfraz **completo **—dijo Xanxus con voz algo más profunda a lo que le siguieron minutos de silencio antes de que un peli plata suspirar y se fuera al baño, sin ver siquiera la sonrisa del otro hombre al ver que gano…

Los minutos pasaron y Xanxus esperaba ansioso que su parej… Esperen, ¿se lo puede llamar pareja a estos dos? ¿O solo algo para pasar el rato? La mente de Xanxus empezó a considerar que tal vez su querido tiburón solo se sentía un juguete para él, un juguete que le da placer…

No, no era eso, Xanxus hacia aquello por algo más que simple placer carnal… era otra cosa… Una que desconocía hasta el momento, algo que había ido sembrándose desde que conocía a ese joven orgulloso… Y ahora eso que se había ido formando estaba ya en etapa de florecer…

El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse hizo que Xanxus levantara la vista solo para admirar la belleza del ser más hermoso que había visto en la vida… No era solo un subordinado más, no era un amigo cualquiera, no era su juguete, no era solo para pasas el rato… No, claro que no, este ser maravilloso que estaba enfrente de él era algo más que eso, era una persona que había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su mente y corazón…

Ya no lo podía seguir tratándolo como cualquier cosa en cuando hicieran lo que estaban por hacer… ahora merecía que lo hiciera de una forma distinta, más suave, más tiernamente, con… con… ¿Cuál era la palabra que buscaba? ¿Cuál era lo que describía esta sensación?

—X-Xaanxus no me mires así, m-me es-estas poniendo nerv… —las palabras del chico vestido de maid que jugaba con su delantal a modo de vergüenza, sin saber que eso lo hacía ver adorable, fue atacado por un beso de parte de su jefe…

Era un beso distinto, podía saborear el sabor de la uva en la boca del mayor, pero esto sabia distinto en esta ocasión para Squalo… ahora era más… más… ¿dulce? El beso ahora era más delicado y lleno de ternura, algo que tomo por sorpresa al chico cuando sintió la lengua cálida delinear sus labios en busca de entrada, la cual le cedió…

Ambas leguas danzaron en un baile tierno y lento, las manos del mayor se ajustaban en la cintura del menor, mientras que de este se posicionaban en las mejillas del moreno… El beso fue largo, tan largo como nunca en la vida, llegando a nublar la mente de Squalo completamente…

Sus bocas se separaron haciendo un pequeño sonido de 'pop' mientras un hilo de saliva los unía, que pronto se despegó y cayó en la comisura de la boca del menor quien se aferraba al mayor en busca de fuerzas para seguir de pie luego de aquel beso tan abrumador que en toda su vida había tenido.

—X-Xanxus p-pero que te… —nuevamente las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas al sentir la lengua cálida del mayor lamer la comisura de su boca hasta robarle un beso mientras que sus manos empezaban a deshacerse del lazo que estaba atrás…

—Parece que me hiciste caso y utilizaste todo —menciono el hombre separando sus labios de los del chico mientras tiraba un poco de la cola de gato que también venia en el uniforme de maid al momento que quitaba el delantal y una de sus manos serpenteaba por sus piernas para de la nada alzarlo estilo nupcial y llevarlo a la cama— Eres tan lindo…

La declaración que había hecho Xanxus al postrarlo delicadamente sobre la cama hizo que el rostro de Squalo se sonrojara mucho y su respiración se agitara más, no sabía por qué Xanxus se comportaba de esa manera tan distinta haciendo que se sintiera vulnerable y en busca de su protección…

—¿P-pero que te ocurre? —comenzó a decir mientras trataba de no gemir al sentir los labios del peli negro contra su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura— Estas… ahh… r-r-raro… gyahh —unos cuando gemidos salieron cuando Xanxus había empezado a quitar la parte superior del traje mientras que su lengua hacia líneas por el pecho ahora expuesto.

—¿Raro? No sé a qué te refieres —dijo mientras sus labios besaban sus brazos delgados para luego atacar las botones rosados de su pecho, uno era estimulado con su mano mientras que el otro estaba en su boca, mientras que su cálida lengua hacia círculos en el rosado botón del menor…

Squalo estaba muy abrumado por tanta ternura que inundaba su corazón de calidez por las acciones de su acompañante… Sintió como el mayor empezaba a tirar más bajo de su vestido y que una de sus manos ahora se deslizaba por una de sus piernas quitándole los zapatos del traje y las medias largas, para ahora hacer su recorrido lento hasta la parte más sensible de su cuerpo…

—Nyahh…mmgh…X-Xanxus —gemía el chico sintiendo como la mano que estaba su entrepierna me media por debajo de la tela de las bragas que eran parte del vestido y empezaban a acariciar su miembro…

Xanxus rasgo un poco el vestido que había hecho utilizar al peli plata para así poder deshacerse de él, ya que le obstruía la vista del ángel que tenía bajo su poder… Quería ir despacio esta vez, disfrutar cada segundo que lo hacía con él, que su querido tiburón se sintiera único para él, quería ver esas expresiones en su rostro y grabarlas para siempre…

Squalo ahora llevado una de sus manos a la boca intentado acallar sus gemidos que salían por las acciones de las ambas manos del azabache que recorrían su cuerpo ahora desnudo mientras que su boca llenaba de besos su clavícula subiendo por el cuello donde hacía varias succiones y mordisqueaba de vez en cuanto la piel tersa y blanca del espadachín…

"_Ahhh… hoy esta… Xaxnxus está…d-di-ferente… pero… gyamm…_" los pensamientos del peli plata no eran muy completos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en una agitada respiración, pero fue entonces cuando había sentido una mano sobre la suya…

—No lo cayes… quiero oírlo —dijo Xanxus con una voz algo profunda y llena de sentimientos que había hecho que el corazón del peli plata se derritiera y fue entonces cuando reparo en algo, solo él estaba recibiendo placer, eso le parecio injusto y con la agita respiración guio sus manos para empezar a deshacerse de los botones de la camisa blanca del mayor.

Xanxus sintió cierto escalofrió al sentir esos largos dedos deshacerse de sus ropas y por su parte le ayudo a terminar de hacerlo, ahora era Squalo quien lo besaba con pasión y… había otro sentimiento más en esos besos, pero todavía era indescifrable para ellos.

Squalo no había tardado en delinear el pecho bien formado del mayor para luego pasar a tomar el miembro del mayor entre sus manos y empezaba a dar un vaine lento y tortuoso que sacaba gemidos casi acallados del de mirada rojiza.

Eso solo hizo que Squalo se decidiera a utilizar la boca esta vez, con su lengua hizo pequeños círculos en la punta para luego meterlo completamente en su boca, moviéndolo de adentro para afuera mientras succionaba y deslizaba su lengua por la longitud.

—Ahh… Squalo para… me-me vendré si sigues —había dicho el hombre mientras detenía al chico y lo volvía a poner en la antigua posición, quedando nuevamente el encima del menor, solo que ahora estaba más encendido ya que el rostro que había puesto Squalo mientras hacia su antigua actividad lo había hecho encender como un chispa.

Posiciono dos dedos enfrente de la boca del menor, quien entendiendo el mensaje los lamio hasta dejarlos muy húmedos. Xanxus acaricio las piernas del chico separándolas en el proceso, Squalo estaba agitado y sabía que venía a continuación, le entro un poco de miedo ya que había pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había hecho esto con el jefe, y la verdad aquella vez dolió como las anteriores, pero por alguna razón a pesar de tener miedo, sentía que sería distinto esta vez, que el dolor sería más dulce que las anteriores veces…

—Squalo… —pronuncio Xanxus mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico y uno de sus dedos se posicionaba en la entrada rosada del espadachín, el peli plata lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y mejillas sonrojadas, eran pocas las veces que lo escuchaba decir su nombre y esta estaba con toques algo más profundos que las anteriores.

El azabache introdujo su primer dedo dentro del menor, el lugar estaba estrecho por no haber sido utilizado con recurrencia, escucho un gemido mezclado de jadeo de parte del chico mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas… Empezó a mover unos momentos para luego introducir el segundo y hasta el tercer dedo dentro del peli plata.

—Ahhh…Gyamghhh… ¡Xa-Xanxus! P-por favor… —pidió el chico cuando sintió atención no solo en su entrada sino también en su miembro erecto que estaba haciendo contacto con el de su acompañante…

Xanxus sonrió y sacando sus dedos coloco al chico en una posición cómoda como para seguir viéndole el hermoso rostro sonrojado mientras lo hicieran… El menor sintió la punta estar contra su entrada y gimió en protesta al ver que Xanxus lo hacía lento y tortuoso.

Aunque lo que no sabía era que, el moreno de ojos rojos no quería ser para nada brusco esta vez y era por eso que se lo tomaba con calma, empezó a ingresar hasta la mita y escucho los gemidos y jadeos de su pareja, sí exacto, él sería su pareja, puede que antes no tuviera un nombre a su relación, pero ahora sí, ambos serian una pareja…

Otra estocada más y toda la longitud de Xanxus ya se encontraba dentro del peli plata quien se había estremecido al tenerlo completamente dentro… Pero pasado unos minutos empezó a hacer un moviendo con sus caderas dándole las indicaciones a su pareja que ya podía moverse.

Xanxus dio primeramente unas estocadas lentas para luego empezar a subir de nivel hasta llegar a hacer mucho más rápidas y hasta el punto de llegar más profundo dentro de Squalo hasta toparse con el punto dulce del espadachín…

—¡Nyaahhhh! Ohhh…Mhgmhh… —gemía el chico mientras su cuerpo se mecía al compás con las estocadas que le daba el mayor, aunque aún sentía que faltaba algo en todo esto, llevando sus manos al cuello del moreno, lo jalo en su dirección para así darle un beso en los labios.

El beso subió de tono mientras las estocadas continuaban, ya estaban llegando a su clímax, Squalo no podía más— ¡Ahhh! ¡Xanxus! ¡Nyahhh! —gimió el peli plata cuando sintió las ultimas estocadas en su punto dulce y escuchaba los gemidos de parte de su amante al momento que había esparcido su semilla en su interior mientras que Squalo la había esparcido entro sus abdómenes de ambos…

Habían llegado al mismo tiempo al clímax y ahora se encontraban exhaustos, sus respiraciones agitadas y pesadas resonaban en toda la habitación, que para su suerte era aprueba de sonido…

Xanxus salió del interior de Squalo y se hecho junto a él, mientras que Squalo con sus últimas fuerzas lograba arrastrar unas sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos… Ahora estaban ahí, bajo las sábanas blancas, ambos cuerpos pegados en un abrazo que inicio el mayor… buscando la palabra que tanto ansiaba decirle…

—Ah, ya la recuerdo… —menciono Xanxus mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello de su amante, quien a su vez ocultaba su rostro rojo de vergüenza en el pecho del moreno, escuchando el palpitar del corazón de su amante estar en sincronía con el suyo…

—¿Q-Qué p-pasa? —indago el chico al darse cuenta del silencio que había seguido a las palabras del mayor.

—Superbi Squalo… —comenzó a decir mientras tomaba ambas mejillas del menor para que este lo mirara a los ojos— Te amo —dijo dándole un beso tierno en los labios para volver a abrazarlo…

Squalo estaba que su corazón palpitaba mucho más al escuchar esas palabras, nunca pensó que esas dos palabras causarían tantas cosas en él…— Yo… yo también… te amo Xanxus… —dijo casi en susurro contra el pecho del mayor para luego levantar la mirada para descubrir que el otro ser estaba dormido…— Wah, no escucho —suspiro el chico solo para que de repente sintiera unos brazos aprisionarlos más fuerte.

—Claro que lo escuche, ahora eres mío, solo mío… Superbi Squalo… —susurro Xanxus al oído del peli plata con una sonrisa dando por terminado todo y cayendo ambos en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

**Horas más tarde…**

Ya era hora de la cena y todos los integrantes más fuertes del Varia se encontraban en el comedor, pero curiosamente faltaban dos integrantes, Squalo y Xanxus, lo cual no había tardado en notarse en la mesa.

—Mou Squ-chan y el jefe se saltaron la cena, y yo que quería una cena familiar completa —decía Luss mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—Ushishishi, quizás el cerebro de tiburón este divirtiéndose —dijo comenzando a comer sus espaguetis en salsa roja.

—Bel-sempai ¿divertirse con qué? —decía Fran con inocencia, puesto que había borrado todo referente a ello aquella tarde, no entendía para nada las palabras de su sempai.

—Shishishi, la rana es muy joven para saber —menciono en respuesta el rubio con una sonrisa, pero pronto no solo él, si no todos, miraron como Fran había tirado el tenedor con un poco de comida nuevamente al plato mientras se limpiaba la boca con fiereza…

—¿Frannie que ocurre? —indago el guardián del sol mirando al froggy dejar su plato así de repente, y más aun con esa mano tapándose la boca con fuerza.

—¿Okama-Luss, la comida tiene ajo? —preguntó el menor mientras que unas manchitas rojas aparecían en el contorno de sus marcas que tenía debajo de sus ojos, claro que eso no era muy visible, solo para Bel que estaba más cerca del chico.

—¿Eh? Bueno si, le puse como una cabeza de ajo a la salsa ¿por?

—Paso. No cenare, me iré a dormir. —y con esas palabras el chico se retiró cuanto antes de la cocina aun con su mano sobre su boca ante la mirada intrigada de los demás…

—Eso es raro… —menciono Levi llevándose un bocado de espagueti a la boca.

—¿Qué le pasa a la rana? Su piel se estaba volviendo roja —decía el príncipe mirando con desconcierto el haciendo junto a él que ahora estaba vacío…

—Vampiros… —los únicos miembros de la asociación de asesinos que se encontraban en la mesa miraron repentinamente a Lussuria que había dicho aquella palabra…— Piénsenlo, Fran casi nunca sale de la mansión por el día, tiene una piel pálida fuera de lo común, aún no ha muerto de tantos cuchillos tirados por Bel-chan y ahora esto, no quiero el ajo… —decía el hombre con expresión seria sobre eso…

—No creerás que enserio lo es ¿verdad? —indago Bel comiendo su comida mientras miraba a Luss que estaba pensativo…

—Lo voy a probar mañana, además, puede que él se vaya a alimentar por las noche al bosque y es por eso sus salidas a media noche… —dijo y los únicos miembros que estaban ahí solo pensaron en las probabilidades de que el froggy fuera un vampiro…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Ya eran las doce del mediodía del día domingo, la curiosidad entre los integrantes más fuertes del Varia aumentaba más respecto a lo de Fran, más aun con el comportamiento en la cena del día anterior…

Lussuria quería probar su teoría pero no sabía cómo hacerla, nuevamente Fran había desaparecido unas horas y había vuelto hace menos de veinte minutos, ellos no sabía a donde había ido, solo que al volver estaba muy cauteloso….

—Shishishi ¿A dónde fue la rana? —indago Bel al verlo ingresar en la sala, aunque en su cabeza tenía la otra posibilidad de que el chico se había ido a ver con la campesina de la otra vez, pero trato de no pensar más en eso y enfocarse en la "misión" en la que estaba metido con los otros integrantes del Varia para saber que esconde el chico de cabellos verdes.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírselo príncipe caído? —respondió con voz monótona pasándose de largo hasta el siguiente sofá que había en la sala.

Bel tenía una venita en su frente al escuchar ese tipo de respuesta y sacando unos cuchillos los estrelló contra el sombrero y hombro del froggy, ganándose un "Ahu" vacío de su parte… Lo cual hizo que creyera un poco más en la teoría del pedófilo de Lussuria al no verlo ni siquiera sangrar…

—Si un príncipe quiere algo, el príncipe lo tiene que tener y yo quiero saber dónde estuvo la tonta rana ahora.

—Ara, ¿quiere saber donde estuve? ¿Desde cuanto los "príncipes" se preocupan por donde estuvieron los "campesinos"? —dijo Fran empezando a leer una novela de terror y misterio, ignorando una vez más a Bel…

—Shishishi, tú no eres un campesino, tú eres una rana, algo muy distinto shishishi~ —dijo mientras lanzaba más cuchillos a Fran, quien con normalidad solo los retiraba y los tiraba.

…

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde lo acontecido en la sala y el joven rubio ahora se encontraba descargando su ira contra un muñeco de práctica, le molestaba mucho como la rana lo ignoraba y parecía estar más en su mundo…

—Ara Bel-chan ¿has visto a Fran-chan? —indago Lussuria entrando a la habitación reforzada para entrenamientos, donde un rubio se encontraba en esos momentos.

—No, la rana se fue ignorando al príncipe, grr muy pronto tendrá su castigo por eso —dijo Bel con el ceño fruncido planeando ideas maliciosas contra su no tan lindo kohai…

Con aquella información Luss salió nuevamente en busca del froggy para confirmar si era un vampiro, pero lo que no sabían ellos, era que Fran estaba recostado en el techo más alto de la mansión con unos pajaritos sobre su estómago y con la mirada perdida en el cielo…

"_Nuevamente tome esa ruta por el parque solo para ver si me volvía a encontrar con ella… _" Pensó el chico suspirando y recordando como en las últimas semanas, cada vez que salía de la heladería, se iba por el camino donde había visto a Sally.

"_No sé por qué quiero volver a verla… Siento que tal vez ella… No, es imposible que Sally sepa de ella, lo ocurrido hace poco fue nuestro primer encuentro ¿verdad? Además, estoy seguro que **ella **esta salvo con ese… con su 'padre_'… _Ay sí, ni yo me creo eso_" pensó mientras arrugaba la nariz en molestia mientras que los pocos fragmentos de su memoria se hacían más visibles desde el encuentro con Sally…

—Ara, ara, se lo preguntare a Elio mañana —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa del atardecer…

* * *

**Lunes – Media tarde – Ocho horas para la media noche…**

Todo ya estaba listo para los acontecimientos que se llevaría dentro de unas horas, el Varia estaba muy pendiente de todo movimiento del chico de sombrero de rana, el muchacho no había hecho mucho en todo el día, solo se la paso escribiendo algo en un papel mientras murmura cosas.

Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba escribiendo, quien quisiera acercarse a ver hacia que el froggy estuviera en defensa y ocultara lo escrito…

—Vooi, ¿Qué tanto esconde? —decía el peli plata mientras miraba desde una distancia prudente al chico que estaba en una de las mesas del jardín escribiendo algo y mirando su celular.

—Shishi, el príncipe también quiere saber —dijo Bel mirando al Froggy desde donde todos estaban: la terraza del segundo piso…

—Escoria, mejor esperen a la media noche —dijo Xanxus malhumorado mientras bebía su vino, aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo por la expresión de curiosidad que ponía el peli plata, pero él no era de los que se ponen cursi así que no era necesario expresarlo en su rostro…

Todos los demás gimieron en protesta, querían saber que era lo que tenía Fran en el bosque ahora mismo, no quería esperar, pero tenían que y por nada mas solo se resignaron y empezaron hacer algo para pasar el tiempo.

* * *

—¿Eh? Pero por qué Elio, eso no es justo, tú has esa que yo tengo suficiente con estas dos —decía el froggy con voz monótona mientras hablaba con otra persona por teléfono.

—_Está bien, está bien, la hare yo, nos vemos esta noche en donde siempre ¿vale? _—decía la voz del otro lado de la línea mientras daba una risita.

—Espera un momento Elio, ¿recuerdas a una chica llamada Sally? —indago el chico soltando el bolígrafo y mirando el cielo esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Hum? ¿Sally? Ham… no lo sé, de todos los que estuvimos en ese lugar solo los conocí a ti, a Sie y ha Cira… pero no recuerdo a una Sally… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

—Por nada… entonces no recuerdas, bueno, estamos en las mismas, yo tampoco la recuerdo pero tengo el presentimiento que si la conocimos… —dijo suspirando el chico, fijando su vista en el follaje del bosque…

—_Espera, recuerdo algo… Era antes de que tú llegaras a donde te conocimos Sie, Cira y yo… Decías algo de unas niñas o niña que estaba contigo, creo… No recuerdo muy bien._

—Ah sí… gracias Elio, nos vemos luego —dijo al momento que colgó su llamaba y ahora miraba con atención su celular, las palabra de Elio lo habían hecho pensar, pero mientras más quería regresar a esas fechas, el dolor de cabeza se le aumentaba y se le era imposible…

—Sally, Sally, duérmete, Sally, Sally, no llores más, Sally, Sall… —tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de sus palabras abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, una melodía empezó a sonar en su cabeza, esa melodía tenía una letra que era cantada con su voz… — ¿Qué eres para mí, Sally? —se preguntó suspirando y cerrando el cuaderno mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar un largo baño además de dormir al menos unas cinco horas para esa noche…

* * *

Ya habían pasado 7 horas con 55 minutos, todos los asesinos del Varia se encontraban primeramente en la terraza mirando con expectación el jardín esperando que, como decía Squalo, apareciera para irse al bosque…

Cuatro minutos más tarde, un joven de cabellera verde vestido con ropas no muy recurrentes se encontraba ahora haciendo su recorrido por el jardín con el cuaderno de antes en una mano al momento de tararear algo…

Los integrantes del Varia se pusieron en alerta y rápidamente bajaron de la terraza de una manera sigilosa y seguía al froggy a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos… El chico de ojos verdes se había internado un poco dentro del bosque hasta llegar a unas grandes piedras y dándole vuelta a ella se perdió de vista del Varia.

Ellos los habían seguido lo suficientemente de manera profesional como para que se les perdiera al dar vuelta en una roca, ¡por Dios!, uno no puede desaparecer al dar vuelta a una roca…

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales los chicos miraron todos los posibles lugares por donde tendría que haberse ido el froggy.

—¡VOOI! No hay ningún lugar al que pueda llegar doblando esta pila de roca que no lo hubiera llevado a nuestro delante, a no ser que este dentro, Hah, como si fuera posi… —las palabras del peli plata quedaron calladas cuando había dado una patada contra la zona central de la pila de roca con la intención de romperlas, pero lo que se llevo era que su pie a travesó la roca…

—Oh, lo que dijo el cerebro de atún se está cumpliendo con esas palabras… hum… shishishi, ahora di que Levi va desaparecer y lo tiro contra ese árbol, dilo, dilo —decía Bel de manera divertida mientras se preparaba para patear a Levi.

Squalo lo pensó unos momentos y sonando tentador dijo: — Levi desaparecerá al chocar con ese árbol —dijo al momento que Bel pateaba a Levi contra un árbol, quien al encontrarlo con la guardia baja no pudo evitar.

—Ow, Levi sigue aquí, tks no siempre se puede conseguir solución para todo… —menciono Bel de mala gana al ver que su genial idea no dio efecto "_Tal vez ni la "nada" lo quiere… Sí, eso tendría sentido…_" pensó al momento de sonríe como de costumbre valiéndole un pepino los reclamos de Levi.

Squalo también suspiro al ver que no se había cumplido lo dicho, para luego poner una mano contra esa zona de la roca, solo para descubrir que se podía atravesar— Escoria, que no ven que es un pasadizo con un ilusión tapando la entrada —dijo Xanxus mientras se entraba por el lugar traspasable ante las miradas de todos, solo para que segundos más tarde una sola mano saliera ordenando que entraran.

Los demás de manera curiosa ingresaron solo para que al momento de pasar se encontraran en un pasillo largo y con varias puertas… Misteriosamente había iniciales en cada puerta, había una X, S, B, L, LS, F, F, M… y entre otras letras.

El grupo empezó a caminar en ese único pasillo sin desvíos, miraban el lugar con curiosidad y preguntándose donde diablos estaban, teniendo en cuenta que habían entrado a través de una roca… Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Squalo le llamara la curiosidad de ver que había en una de las puertas, y llevado por eso se dispuso a abrir una que tenía una "S" de color plata.

—¡VOOOI! ¿Por qué esta el mar aquí? —preguntó sorprendido mientras miraba que había una playa de lo que parecía ser Costa Rica del otro lado de la puerta, pero los ojos de Squalo brillaron al ver una zona de entrenamiento en las aguas más profunda rodeada de tiburones, oh Dios, esto era mucho pedir y tan tentativo para Squalo…

—¡Squ-chan no entres! —decía Lussuria deteniendo al hipnotizado peli plata mientras que la puerta se cerraba de improvisto…

—¡VOOI! ¡Suéltame ¿y por qué detuviste?! —dijo enojado el chico de cabellos largos mientras pateaba a Lussuria muy lejos de su posición…

—Basura, recuerda que estamos aquí por otra razón —dijo Xanxus desde el frente al estar dirigiendo el grupo por aquellas puertas con letras y otras sin ellas.

Pero lo que había sucedido había llamado la atención de todos, ¿Qué lugar era ese en realidad? Squalo se dispuso a continuar al igual que los demás para buscar a Fran, aunque cierto rubio ahora tenía curiosidad también de querer abrir la puerta con la letra "B" de color dorado, pero no lo hizo ya que no quería escuchar algún reclamo de su jefe y un príncipe no tiene por qué escuchar reclamos de nadie…

De la nada un sonido empezó a escucharse, aquello provenía de la última puerta al final del pasillo que tenía las siglas "S.C." el sonido del interior sonaba como a música lo cual llamo mucho más la atención del grupo haciendo que apoyaran sus oídos contra la puerta para escuchar mejor, sin saber que la puerta se abría para adentro, haciendo de esa manera que todos cayeran ingresando a la habitación solo para encontrar a un Fran con un micrófono y…

* * *

—¡Oh, Fran! Llegas a tiempo como siempre —menciono un chico de cabellos negros mientras se levantaba de un sofá de color rojo y hacia ademan de saludo al chico que acababa de entrar.

Fran devolvió el gesto con otro ademan de manos, el froggy traía una ropa nueva que había comprado el día anterior, era unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro con correas que colgaban a cada lado, una solera negra junto con una chaqueta de mangas largas de color amarilla con detalle azules, unos audífonos azules con estrellas negras colgadas al cuello pero ocultas con la chaqueta y unas botas de color amarillo…

—Yo, ¿Cómo están todos? —preguntó el chico yendo a sentarse en un sillón inflable mientras miraba a los otros chicos y dejaba su cuaderno sobre la mesita de cristal.

—Yo bien por mi parte, Fran —dijo una chica de cabellos azules hasta las rodillas sujeto en una cola alta con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, tenía los ojos de color celeste contorneado con plata y las pupilas alargadas como las de un gato, su piel era blanca y vestía unos pantalones cortos; hasta cinco pulgadas sobre las rodillas; de mezclillas de color azul oscuro con unas pequeñas cadenas colgando a ambos lados, una blusa de mangas cortas de color verde agua caída de un hombro y unas botas trenzadas de color negro hasta las rodillas y unos guantes blancos mientras hacia un experimento en una zona de la gran sala…

—Yo también estoy bien —menciono un chico de cabellos verdes claros, cortos en la parte posteríos y largos en la parte del frente, sus ojos eran de color rojo tirando a rosa, la piel la tenía pálida y una marca bajo su ojo izquierdo que eran en forma de gemas, este chico vestía unos pantalones claros con botines negros, una camiseta roja con capucha y unos guantes de cuero negro…

—Bueno, yo no puedo estar más mejor —menciono el ultimo quien era de cabellos cortos de color negros, ojos rojos y piel tostada, vestía una camisa de mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos de color rojo con cuadriculados azules encima, unos pantalones de color azul zafiro y unas botas trenzadas de color negro.

—Oh ya veo, yo también estoy bien, al menos estar aquí hace que me relaje de los días con el Varia —menciono el chico suspirando y mirando el amplio lugar.

—¿Terminaste la canción? —preguntó la chica de cabellos de color azul mientras dejaba de lado sus frascos de experimentos y se quitaba los guantes.

—Claro Cira, ya está completa —respondió el chico de cabellos verdes mientras dando indicaciones con sus manos de que estaba en el cuaderno.

—Toquemos —sugirió el de cabellos verdes más claros a los de Fran al momento que se iba en dirección a la batería, la cual se encontraba en una esquina con los demás instrumentos y las herramientas para grabar sonido.

—Claro Sie~ —dijo Fran levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba el micrófono y con una letra de la canción en la mano— Cira quería una canción en japonés, así que espero que este bien esta, se llama Special Illusion —dijo dándoles a los otros las partituras de la canción.

Sie tocaba la batería mientras que Cira se encargaba del bajo al igual que Elio la guitarra eléctrica y el vocalista se trataba de Fran… Ese era el orden que tendrían en esa canción, en menos de unos momentos, Elio había activado el equipo de grabado de sonido mientras encendía el amplificador para empezar a tocar.

Los primeros acordes empezaron a escucharse conformo los chicos leían las partituras y Fran empezaba a tomar aire para empezar a cantar, tomándole el ritmo a la música que había empezado comenzó los primero versos cuando había llegado el momento.

**_RIARU?_**

**_gensou?_**

**_Azamuku_**

**_ kaikan_**

**_kuse ni naru chikara_**

**_tsukatte_**

**_I'M A TOP MAGICIAN_**

**_jizai ni gushagusha desu yo_**

**_massugu nanka ja byousatsu desu_**

**_netsu o samashite abaremashou_**

**_shinku no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND_**

**_nee atchi ni mo kotchi ni mo iru yo_**

**_mii darake_**

**_asobi ni oide yo MII no WONDERLAND_**

**_honmono wa dore da? inochigake de mitsukete_**

Fran dejo de cantar mientras los sonidos de los instrumentos seguían su curso, la tonada era muy rítmica, todos la disfrutaban, Fran se dispuso a tomar aire y comenzó con l segunda parte de la canción…

**_SIBIA?_**

**_rifu jin?_**

**_kageki na_**

**_kanjou_**

**_tanjun n—_**

Los bellos sonidos de la canción fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y el de cuerpo cayendo al suelo… Fran abrió los ojos pero rápidamente los volvió a su tamaño natural y miro a los que estaban contra el suelo…

—¿Jefe? —menciono el chico con voz monótona al ver a Xanxus pasar por encima de los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo e ingreso dentro del lugar pintoresco y muy juvenil donde se encontraba los otros chicos que antes habían estado tocando y cantando…

—Hola Fran —dijo Xanxus como si nada mientras caminaba y se iba a sentar en un sillón estilo para reyes que estaba junto a un mini bar…

Los otros se quedaron mirando a Fran estar ahí con el micrófono aun en sus manos, mientras este los miraba con siempre, aunque por dentro se seguía preguntando como es que llegaron hasta ese lugar…

—¡Vooi! ¡Fran ¿Qué lugar es este? —menciono Squalo mientras se levantaba del suelo junto a los demás y empezaban a sacudir sus ropas.

—Shishi, la rana tiene que decirle al príncipe que hace aquí… y el príncipe no sabía que la rana cantaba —dijo ocultando muy bien su asombro de saber sobre eso, ya que en verdad, el chico de cabellos verdes tenia buena voz…

—Y yo no sabía que el príncipe fisgoneaba en asuntos ajenos… —dijo Fran mientras esquivaba los cuchillos que había tirado, siendo a su vez agarrados en el aire por Sie, quien los examino con la mirada y los volvió a tirar en dirección del rubio…

—Bueno Fran, ya enserio ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Squalo dando un paso al frente para acercarse a uno de los sillones inflables individuales y tomar asiendo seguidos de los demás que esperaban una respuesta.

—Hah~ —suspiro el chico de cabellos verdes mientras cerraba los ojos y se retiraba del lugar donde estaban los instrumentos de música y se iba a un sillón que colgaba del techo…— Para empezar ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Me asegure de venir a una hora que nadie me viera —dijo el chico haciendo girar el sillón para luego detenerlo y mirar a todos en busca de su propia respuesta.

—Te había visto en un par de ocasiones y te seguimos para saber que ocultabas —dijo Squalo en respuesta de manera rápida, ya que aún quería saber dónde diablos estaba y saber de esa puerta que lo llevaba a su lugar soñado de entrenamiento…

—Ara, ara… Squalo-sempai, nos encontramos en un laberinto de puertas.

—¿Laberinto de puertas? —dijeron el resto del Varia al unísono.

—Así es, encontramos el laberinto utilizando distintas cosas, por mi parte fue gracias a una sustancia que derrame en mi laboratorio —dijo la chica de nombre Cira mientras estaba en una esquina repleta de almohadones…

—Por mi parte fue cuando dibujaba planos de mi próximo escape y mi arma fue a dar un disparo a una pared al caerse al suelo —complemento Elio empezando a sacar algo de una nevera e invitar al Varia, ya que explicar tomaría tiempo y no eran descorteces con las visitas.

—Lo la encontré cuando mi sangre se derramo —menciono Sie desde una computadora en el otro extremo de la habitación…

—Y yo la encontré mediante mis ilusiones y descubrí que podía mover mi puerta cuando me dijeron que pertenecería a ustedes —dijo al final Fran, pero aun así vio que los otros no entendían y todo el grupo que antes estaba tocando música suspiro.

—¡Vooi! ¡No comprendo, ¿qué quieres decir con laberinto de puertas?! —dijo Squalo enojado por no comprender e intrigado por saberlo…

—Pues, el laberinto es eso, un laberinto de puertas que te lleva de aquí para allá por el mundo, son puertas inter-espaciales, uno nunca sabe a dónde te llevaba la siguiente puerta que abras, y también, este laberinto no pertenece a este mundo, es como un punto neutral que es conducido por las mentes de varios mundos, son sueños o deseos, en nuestro caso, logramos abrir nuestras propias puertas de acceso al querer algo de paz del resto y esta habitación es el "SC" lo que significa "Sala Compartida" —comenzó la explicación el chico pelinegro mientras tomaba un poco de soda en lata.

—Esta sala solo tiene cuatro puertas, es nuestra propia sala compartida, por lo cual se nos hace raro que ingresaran, además… ¿Qué puerta utilizaron? —dijo Cira llegando a mirar a los otros con intriga.

—Entramos por donde entro Fran. —declaro Lussuria mirando al chico que se mantenía callado.

—Heh~ eso es raro, tal vez tenga fallos mi puerta al dejarlos pasar por ella —dijo Fran mirando a otro lugar, que no fuera sus compañeros de Varia.

—Tienes razón Ranita de Vainilla —dijo Elio mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de Fran y encima de ellas su propia cabeza, él sabía de aquel apodo que le habían dado las chicas de la heladería y le encantaba usarlo aunque al chico peli verle no le gustara que lo llamaran rana, ya que decían que se parecían a Bel cuando lo hacían…

Pero aquellas palabras solo irritaron a Bel, sentía unas sensaciones de querer matar a ese peli negro, ya que según Bel, solo el príncipe le podía decir a Fran de esa manera, solo él le podía decir "Rana" al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Por qué Vainilla? —menciono Levi siendo ignorado por Fran al momento que movía su cabeza para sacar al chico peli negro de encima.

—Bueno, y como este es un laberinto que muestra lo que quieres, al momento que abres una puerta puedes dirigirte a ese lugar o a un lugar donde exista lo que desees, pero te quedaras atrapado en el laberinto si no tienes una puerta fija, por eso, espero no hayan abiertos las puertas del lugar —dijo Fran mirando a todos y a Squalo hacer un minúsculo movimiento al escuchar eso. — Capitán cerebro de atún ¿Abrió una puerta verdad? —menciono el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en su asiento.

—¡VOOI! ¡Fue inevitable! Pero hay algo más que quisiera saber, ya que de lo demás ya sabemos lo importante… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —menciono el chico apuntando a los demás.

—Yo soy Cira Druse, tengo 17 años, soy amiga de Fran y una científica en la mafia…

—Yo soy Sie Hera, tengo 19 años, soy amigo de Fran y un asesino de la mafia…

—Y yo soy Elio Loyd, tengo 18 años, soy amigo de Fran y un espía de la mafia…

—¿A qué mafia pertenece? —preguntó Xanxus un poco curioso, ya que nunca los había visto y tampoco imaginado que fueran amigos de Fran, teniendo en cuenta que el shisho del froggy nunca lo permitiría…

—¿Sabe que es lo gracioso de todo esto Boss? —Menciono Fran ganándose la miradas del Varia— Me volví a reencontrar con ellos cuando iban a una misión con respecto a los Millefiore. Cira fue para infiltrar su nuevo invento, Sie para matar a uno de los lideres, Elio por información y yo estaba por ahí para rescatar a mi shisho que había ido a no sé qué. —dijo Fran mientras enumeraba las cosas que habían acontecidos aquellos días...

—Sí, yo antes había pensado que nunca más los vería luego de dispersarnos y fue una sorpresa encontrarnos en una situación como esa —comento Cira desde su lugar mientras había burbujas con un patito hueco de plástico…

—Yo mucho menos hubiera pensado que me volviera a encontrar con ellos —dijo Sie tecleando en su computadora mientras miraba de reojo al grupo.

—Y la mayor sorpresa fue cuando descubrimos que pertenecíamos a la misma mafia, todos somos parte de los Vongola, solo que distintos sectores y actividades… Aunque Fran solo estaba porque su maestro era parte de ellos… —finalizo Elio haciendo ademanes mientras hablaba.

—Así que todos son parte de la familia Vongola, interesante —dijo Xanxus con una sonrisa mientras tomaba algo de vino que estaba en el mini bar…

—¡VOOI! Aun así ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? —decía Squalo aun intrigado de las conexiones que tenía el froggy con esos chicos…

Los chicos quedaron en silencio al escuchar esa pregunta, Fran había parado de girar su sillón dejando solo su perfil derecho a la vista del Varia, Elio había girado la mirada a algún punto de la pared que estaba a su izquierda, Cira se había quedado quieta y bajo la mirada a sus manos y por ultimo Sie había dejado de teclear y no hacia movimiento alguno.

—Squalo-sempai, hay cosas que ni siquiera podemos contestar y esta es una de ellas —dijo al final el froggy con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, causando intriga entre los líderes del Varia al ver expresión en el rostro del peli verde…

—Bueno… Fran-chan hay algo que quisiera saber ¿Por qué no comiste la comida anoche? —preguntó Lussuria sacando otro tema al ver la tensión con la anterior pregunta.

—Somos alérgicos al ajo —dijeron al unísono los chicos como si fuera una respuesta automática.

—¿Todos ustedes son alérgicos a una misma cosa? —preguntó Lussuria algo confundido por eso.

—Así es, pero Okama-Luss eso no es importante ahora, todos tiene que irse de aquí —les dijo Fran como si nada mientras hacía ademan en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero porque si no salen hasta que esa puerta se cierre se quedaran varados en que se yo, segundo ahora que están ustedes no podemos continuar y nos iremos cada uno por sus puertas y tercero nunca debieron estar aquí —dijo el de ojos esmeraldas levantándose de su asiento, aunque le pesaba tener que irse sin terminar si quiera una canción, pero tampoco quería que las preguntas siguieran y para eso tenía que llevarlos de ese lugar para que no preguntaran sobre otras cosas…

—¿Eh tan pronto? —había dicho Lussuria en protesta pero la mirada del oji esmeralda hizo que no volviera a hablar y empezara a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Nos vemos luego Fran —dijo Elio abriendo una puerta que de la nada había aparecido en una pared.

—Ciao F.V. —dijo Cira con una sonrisa mientras que haba un paso para atrás cayendo en un túnel que había aparecido.

—Nos vemos Flan —había dicho Sie haciendo ademan de despedida y abriendo una puerta que estaba en el techo y subía por las escaleras…

—Ok, ahora todos nos vamos ahora —dijo Fran mientras hacia señas a la puerta y los otros pues decidieron salir ya que no querían quedar atrapados en la nada como había dicho Fran.

…

—¡Vooi, Fran! Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué solo a la media noche? —indago al llegar a la sala de la mansión.

—Bueno Squalo-sempai, yo no quería que supieran de ese lugar, pero ahora lo saben por lo que creo que no puedo seguir yendo a esa hora —respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está el sombrero de rana? Te dije que nunca te lo quitaras, shishishi —dijo Bel tirando cuchillos, los cuales fueron esquivados por Fran.

—Bel-sempai esta ropa es muy cara para hacerle aguajeros.

—Shishi, eso no me importa froggy~

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo el Varia siguió su rutina, aquel misterio ya había sido revelado y todos estaban tranquilos, aunque aún habían preguntas en sus mentes…

Además de eso, algo en el chico de cabellos dorados había empezado a surgir… Una necesidad de saber más sobre Fran. Conocerlo mejor, conocer su pasado, quería saber todo del chico de cabellos verdes…

—Bel-sempai ¿Por qué me esta "mirando" así? Puedo sentir tu penetrante mirada aunque no vea tus ojos, sabes —menciono el chico mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver al rubio guardan de la tormenta…

—Ushishishi~ solo que la rana es interesante —dijo con una sonrisa y verdadero interés, aunque eso no lo sabía el de ojos esmeraldas— Froggy~ canta una canción solo para el príncipe~ —pidió mientras se acercaba al chico con una cabeza semi inclinada y una sonrisa.

—Eso no lo hare jamás —había dicho el chico con voz inexpresiva girando su cuerpo y empezando a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Aunque lo que el príncipe no sabía era que el froggy por alguna extraña razón se había sonrojado levemente al escuchar esa petición y su corazón había dado unos golpes algo más altos contra su pecho…

—Shishishi~ —rio al ver la terquedad del chico que no quería hacer algo tan simple, pero oh claro que esto no se quedaría así "~_Si un príncipe quiere algo, el príncipe lo consigue~_" pensó con voz cantaría el chico de cabellos rubios como el oro.

Tal vez hoy no logro hacer que el froggy cantara para y solo para él, pero… un día de estos lograría hacer que es pasara ya que…

**_Para un príncipe nunca existen los imposible._**

* * *

**Sora:** Aww . Mi primer lemon hasta el final ¿Qué les pareció? No soy buena pero espero les haya gustado

**Xanxus: **Por mi estuvo bien ***sonríe***

**Elio: **¿Nosotros también apareceremos aquí?

**Sora: . **Sip, estoy escasa de personajes míos por lo que también estarán aquí.

**Squalo: ¡**Vooi! no sabía que Fran cantara o.o

**Sora: **Pero lo hace ^^ Ah y por cierto, no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusto la parte cuando Bel insiste a Squalo para ver si podían desaparecer a Levi . ¿A ustedes que parte les gusto o hizo reír? Quiero ver las respuestas en los reviews ^^

**Fran: **Sora-sempai ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? (**Foto:** data2 . whicdn images / 31367511 / Fran . _ 28KHR _ 29 . full . 1025489 _ large . jpg)

**Sora: *o* **Eres un encanto, es que se los prometí a las chicas ^^ Y aquí el traje que ocupo Squalo, esta es una foto que sacamos en una sesión / (**Foto:** image . dek-d 25 / 2803995 / 109646926)

**Squalo: **¡VOOI! O/O ¡Sora dame eso! ***persigue a Sora por toda la casa***

**Fran: **Heh~ El capitán de cabello largo se está tomando enserio esto ***mira como Squalo intenta hacerla bajar del candelabro a Sora***

**Sora: **Esto… creo que nos vemos… ^^ Estar en un candelabro y con Squalo intentando quitarme la foto no me dejara tiempo para más, nos vem-

**Squalo: **¡VOOI! ¡Sora baja d ahí y dame esa foto!

**Sora: **¡Nunca! . Ah me olvide, en esta otra foto se puede ver la ropa amarilla que uso Fran (**Foto**: sp6 . fotolog photo / 38 / 11 / 102 / mariia _ jd / 1289784584485 _ f . jpg), ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo cap con un Fran vestido de gato… Wah, ¡Squalo no te atrevas a usar tu espada!

**Squalo:** ¡No me digas que hacer!

**Fran comiendo palomitas: **Esto es divertido de ver… ***come palomitas y mira la persecución***


	4. La gran confusión de Fran

~Hola a todos los lectores~

_Antes que nada quiero decir que me alegra recibir los reviews de su parte ^^ Me animan a continuarr_

Chicos este capítulo no es para personas propensas a ataques cardiacos o que no puedan sobre llevar el dolor, quedas advertido, ahora si eres valiente seguirás la lectura….

Ok, para no hacerles esperar comencemos.

¡Acción!

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**La gran confusión de Fran**

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en toda Italia, el clima estaba templado y el paisaje era hermoso vieras por donde lo viera, los pájaros cantaban, las victimas corrían, un príncipe matando sin piedad y un froggy mirando todo eso desde una distancia prudente para no ser objetivo de los cuchillos de su sempai, no había más hermoso día que ese libro de _violencia_.

—Oh Bel-sempai, eso fue rápido. —dijo Fran mirando a su compañero de misiones ensangrentado dejar los cuerpos de sus víctimas y encaminarse a donde estaba el peli verde.

—Shishi~ Yo soy el Prince the ripper, no tu sempai tonta rana —mencionó con voz de ultratumba mientras tiraba cuchillos al cuerpo del froggy.

—Ay no... su otra personalidad aún más sádica despertó... —dijo el peli verde al ver el comportamiento diferente de su sempai, había veces como esa donde su sempai dejaba de ser "Belphegor" y se convertía en "Prince the ripper" A causa de matar a un número grande de personas.

Fran tuvo que correr por su vida seguido de un psicópata que le lanzaba cuchillos a su sombrero y espalda.— Ah... me están desgarrando por dentro... —murmuró sintiendo los cuchillos implantados en su piel, pero eso no lo detendría, ya estaban cerca de la mansión del Varia utilizando el bosque como atajo.

—Shishi~ La rana debe morir por las ofensas que le dio al príncipe —dijo la personalidad de Bel mientras aumentaba su velocidad para atrapar a la rana.

—¡Bel-sempai, ya despierte! —mencionó el menor tratando de llamar al portador original del cuerpo, pero aquel rubio no respondía y eso a Fran lo hizo suspirar para de la nada materializar un bat de acero con sus ilusiones...— No quiso por las buenas sempai... —dijo atacando al rubio al darse vuelta y quedando frente al príncipe, el golpe había caído al estómago y el dolor había logrado despertar a Belphegor...

—Froggy idiota ¿qué crees qué haces? —mencionó "Belphergor" con su voz irritada normal, alegrando débilmente a Fran.

—No quiero escuchar sus reclamos por ahora sempai... —dijo Fran dándole otro golpe con el bat y así consiguiendo a un príncipe dormido.

Fran había decidido cargar el cuerpo del rubio, pero antes se había sacado los cuchillos y guardado en la gabardina de Bel, también se había vendado las heridas que esos cuchillos le causaron y colocarse su propia gabardina abrochada para ocultar sus vendas...

—Tonto príncipe... —dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas empezando a caminar con el rubio sobre su espalda— Aunque aún así no puedo odiarte... no sé por qué... Tal vez... sea por qué te pareces a... —las palabras de Fran se habían parado y este mismo se había mordido la lengua para no decir nada y continuó su camino para llegar a la sede Varia.

...

—¡Oh Frannie ¿qué sucedió?! —decía Lussuria en pánico al ver que Fran llevaba a un rubio inconsciente a cuestas...

—Si te refieres a por qué él esta así, es por qué lo golpee con un bat —dijo ganándose una mirada confusa de Lussuria mientras que dejaba el cuerpo sin gabardina ensangrentada de Bel sobre el sofá...

—Itaai... ¿por qué me duele el estómago...? ¡Ah sí! La rana me había golpeado —decía el chico rubio empezando a levantar medio cuerpo minutos después de que Fran lo hubiera dejado, Bel miró su alrededor solo para descubrir que estaba en el sofá de la sede y sin su gabardina— Un momento... —murmuró recapacitando sus antiguas palabras— ¡Rana estúpida ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?! —decía con molestia al momento de lanzar tres cuchillos al froggy...

—Lo hice por qué su otro "yo" estaba por matarme... Okama-Luss, encárgate tú de sus posibles costillas rotas, yo me voy. —dijo sin mirar en ningún momento a ambos líderes del Varia y empezó a caminar con dirección a su cuarto.

Fran no podía estar más en la habitación, él había vuelto a recordar a cierta persona y estar en el mismo lugar donde estuviera Bel solo lo haría recordar aún más...

"_Ambos son tan parecidos... ambos son temperamentales, caprichosos, lo quieren todo, molestosos, tiernos... ¡Espera ¿qué?! ¡No, Bel no es tierno...! Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero solo en raras ocasiones..._" pensó el ilusionista para segundos más tarde sacudir su cabeza en negación...

—Tengo que descansar un rato. —se dijo dando un suspiro, no importaba si aún eran las doce del mediodía, él necesitaba dormir para volver a tener pensamientos coherentes y no como ahora...

...

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente mientras el chico de marcas bajo los ojos dormía, Fran se había desconectado completamente del mundo y eso no le hizo dar cuenta de absolutamente nada a su alrededor, ya era la mañana siguiente de un nuevo día y recién el froggy había abierto los ojos...

—¿Eh? Vaya, ya son las seis... —mencionó bostezando y mirando la hora en su celular— Creo que dormí mucho —se dijo para empezar a dirigirse a su baño.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde el chico salió del baño vistiendo unos pantalones holgados de color azul claro, botines cortos de color negro, una sudadera de mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos y su bufanda favorita de color amarillos ascendiendo a rojo...

Pero algo había hecho que Fran sintiera curiosidad y eso era el misterioso silencio que rodeaba la mansión... Naturalmente escuchaba los ruidos de algunos subordinados haciendo algo en el lugar, pero ese día no se escuchaba nada aun cuando fuera demasiado temprano.

—Qué raro —declaro mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la casa donde estaba su motocicleta, el chico se subió en ella y se fue con rumbo a la ciudadela para tomar un atajo, tenía aun que recoger la información que se había olvidado ayer en casa de aquellos que su sempai había matado, aquellos eran mátanos que se habían atrevido a robar información importante de los Vongola y su misión era recuperarlo, pero con su sempai matando y despertando a su otro yo no logro sacar aquello de la caja fuerte…

Mientras más pasaba por las calles de la ciudadela con su moto el chico peli verde se do cuenta que no habían personas caminado por las calles del lugar… eso se le hizo raro y causo que se detuviera unos momentos cerca de la plaza— Esto es raro, los comerciantes ya deberían de estar abriendo sus tiendas —menciono mientras miraba alrededor, pero rápidamente su atención se desvió cuando el sonido de su celular empezó a sonar— Hola —contestó el chico sin ver quién era el que llamaba.

—_¡Tonta rana ¿Dónde estás?! _—la voz irritada de Bel fue lo único que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—En la ciudad sempai… —contestó el chico sin emoción.

—_¡Idiota! No es seguro estar ahí desarmado vuel… _—sonidos de disparos se escucharon del otro lado de la línea y aun Bel maldiciendo, lo cual le pareció raro al peli verde— _Maldición, ¡Vuelve ahora mismo, rana!_ —fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el chico rubio colgara desde el otro lado de la línea…

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —se preguntó el froggy extrañado para luego volver a conducir su moto para ver si en verdad la ciudad representaba un peligro— Hola —había vuelto a contestar el chico al volver a escuchar su celular, puesto que no podía conducir y hablar se dispuso a detenerse nuevamente en plena avenida desierta….

—_¡Fran no vengas a la ciudadela por ninguna razón, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, no te acerques!_

—¿Tú también Elio? ¿Pero que ocur… —las palabras de Fran se detuvieron al escuchar unos dispararon a lo lejos y sentir a alguien tocarle el hombro, lo cual le hizo mirar de reojo a lo que le estaba tocando.

Lo que le había tocado el hombro no era para nada humano, bueno, no al 100% ya que estos tenían claros síntomas de…

—¡Oh~! ya veo por qué —dijo el peli verde colgando su celular y guardándolo, aquellos seres estaban por atacarlo pero rápidamente el chico acelero su moto para alejarse de esos seres….

Unos sonidos de una metralleta hicieron que mirara a su izquierda topándose con Elio cargado en armas y ahora lanzando unas granadas a un centenar de personas que lo estaban rodeando…

—Veo que fue tarde advertirte… —menciono Elio al sentir la presencia de Fran cerca de donde él estaba—¡Mueran zombie! —grito lanzando otra granada y corriendo a donde se encontraba Fran al momento que detrás de él se producía una explosión…

—Elio ¿Por qué hay una epidemia de estos? —preguntó haciendo ademan con la cabeza en dirección a los zombie al momento que arrancaba su moto para irse a la mansión Varia ya que recordó que quizás allí necesitasen ayuda…

—Comenzó ayer a media tarde, esa corporación llamada "Umbrella" desato un humo toxico sobre Italia, Francia y parte de Estados Unidos, aquello afecto a las personas, pero creo que por suerte a nosotros no… —contestó Elio con una francotiradora matando a más zombie que lo venían siguiendo.

—¿Eh? Me duermo unas horas y un apocalipsis zombie comienza… —decía Fran con voz monótona mientras esquivaba y atropellaba a más zombie delanteros…

—Pero el virus solo se activó una hora antes de que saliera el sol de esta mañana, ya se me había hecho raro el silencio por mi casa por lo que salí armado y en el trayecto de matanza llegue a la ciudadela seguida de zombie —decía el azabache sacando granadas y tirarlas a la masa de zombie— Y yo que pensé que esto solo sucedía en juegos y películas…

—Pero sigue siendo emocionante —repuso Fran con una sonrisa de verdadero interés y alegría ante esta situación— Elio dame un arma que pueda utilizar aun manejando —dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro y el chico que estaba sentado atrás de él le entrego una arma semiautomática de calibre 39.

Disparos y explosiones eran lo que se escuchaban en todo el camino hasta la llegada de la mansión del Varia, donde se podía ver a un Bel con la espalda contra la puerta principal y disparando una metralleta a los zombies que querían acercarse a la mansión.

—Yo, Bel-sempai —dijo Fran como si nada mientras derrapaba y bajaba de su moto al momento de recibir una franco de parte de Elio y yendo a cubrir el lado derecho como Elio el izquierdo.

—¡Estúpida rana, ¿Por qué demonios sale con todos estos de por medio?! —regano Bel con un tono serio golpeando a mas zombie a mano limpia al haberse terminado las balas de su arma.

—Yo que iba a saber que había comenzado un apocalipsis —dijo a su defensa el chico peli verde desde su lugar de ataque, puesto que contra estos zombies no podía usar ilusiones.

—Ahora no es momento de discutir, tú rubio toma esto —dijo Elio enojado al verlos discutir en vez de protegerse y le lanzaba la mochila del lanza llamas a Bel.

—¿Bel-sempai, y los otros? —indago Fran disparando a más zombie que había llegado a ellos por comida.

—Mate a Mamá-Luss-zombie hace poco, Xanxus y Squalo están en la parte posterior de la casa impidiendo que los zombies ingresen —dijo mientras incineraba a un centenar de zombie que llegaban como que a donde ellos— El príncipe cuando despertó a las siete de la mañana vio tomo muy silencioso pero cuando fue a ver las instalaciones descubrió zombie comiendo y gritando en la sala de entrenamiento de los más débiles —dijo mientras seguía con su actividad para no permitir que ingresaran a su único lugar libre de virus…

—Entonces por eso no escuche nada, estaban ahí —dijo Fran como si nada y pensándolo bien él se había ido una media hora antes de que Bel despertara, por lo que los zombie de ese sector habían empezado después de su partida, haciendo que de esa manera no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada…

—Oye Fran ¿él no es parte de ustedes? —dijo Elio apuntando a un Lev-zombie entre los otros zombie comunes que estaban llegando…

—Muerto sirve mejor —dijeron Bel y Fran al mismo tiempo dirigiendo sus armas al guardián del trueno y matándolo al instante para que no los comiera a ellos.

—Wow se ve que no era muy importante… —mencionó Elio mirando como los chicos habían matado sin expresión a su compañero.

…

—¡Bel-sempai! —gritó el froggy con voz expresiva y rostro asombrado, su sempai había sido atacado con la guardia baja y le había mordido el cuello.

—Estúpido Zombie, ¿Cómo te atreves a morder a un príncipe? —dijo el rubio aplastando la cabeza del que le mordió y llevándose una mano al cuello…

Elio y Fran miraron al rubio balancearse y otros zombies estaban por atacarle, pero fueron detenidos por Fran que había ido a ayudar a su sempai… El chico de cabellos verdes estaba sin su sombrero de rana y tenía algo de sangre en sus ropas por los zombies que habida matado, pero aun así su atención se fue a su sempai sin importarle estar cubierto en sangre…

—¡Sempai, resista! —dijo Fran tomando a Belphegor por los hombros y colocándolo en el suelo viendo (por primera vez) con angustia al chico rubio que estaba retorciéndose y ahogando gritos de dolor…

—Sh-Shi shi~… E-El… f-fro-ggy… p-por… fin… mos…tro… ex-ex…pre-ción para… y so…solo… p-para el prín…cipe… —dijo Bel intentando sonar burlón mientras acariciaba el rostro angustiado de Fran…

—N-No diga nada, tonto príncipe… Ha-Hay que buscar una manera de salvarlo, tiene que resistir —la angustia de Fran era palpable, esto le traía recuerdos dolorosos del pasado… No quería volver a perder a alguien de una manera parecida nunca, mucho menos a ese príncipe que se parecía a…— ¡Elio, ven rápido! —dijo Fran al chico que estaba lanzando unas granadas a los zombie.

—¡No puedo! ¡Si voy, ellos estarán más cerca, lo siento! —respondió el chico en impotencia por no ir a ayudar al rubio y a su amigo, pero no podía dejar su puesto de alejar los zombies de ellos…

—Mierda, debe de haber algo para que… —las palabras de Fran se detuvieron al sentir unos brazos delgados abrazándolo y tumbándolo al piso, con su atacante encima…— ¿Bel-sempai? —menciono con duda y mirando al chico encima suyo…

—L-lo s-sien…to rana… no cr-creo que… sa…ne… El virus ya… es…ta… en mi… siste-tema… —dijo entrecortadamente el rubio mientras sostenía las manos de Fran contra el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza y acercando su rostro al confundido y angustiado Fran— A…hora… solo… qui…ero… co…mer… a la… rana… Shi…shi… —finalizo mientras que su poca cordura pendía de un hilo y utilizándola se propuso a dar un beso en la mejilla al oji verde y lamer una de las lágrimas que habían rondado por el rostro de Fran, sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta que las había dejado caer, luego Bel había descendido al cuello dando por final a su pequeña cordura y existencia convirtiéndose en un zombie más…

Fran no pudo moverse en medio de todo aquello, estaba confundido y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo "_No… No… ¡No Bel-sempai!_" había pensado en medio de todo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al saber que perdería a su sempai…_¿Pero por qué?_ Era la pregunta que había rondado en la cabeza de Fran cuando había sentido el pequeño beso y la lamida en una de sus mejillas, ¿Por qué le dolía saber que el príncipe ya no era más el príncipe, si él no tenía ningún afecto por Bel?

Una mordida en su cuello y el crujir de su carne siendo arrancada le hizo gritar de dolor y empezar a sentir su sangre correr mientras que su vista empezaba a nublarse y el dolor en sus muñecas aumentaba por el agarre fuerte de parte de su atacante…

La última imagen que pudo ver, fue la de su sempai con una sonrisa sangrienta mientras que un trozo de su propia carne estaba entre sus dientes…

Después de eso… todo se volvió negro….

* * *

—¡Wah! —Gritó Fran sentándose de golpe en la cama… —¿fue solo un sueño? —murmuro llevándose una mano al pecho, pero rápidamente eso paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de algo que rodeaba sus muñecas y también sus pies al parecer, lo cual lo aprisionaban y un dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, además de estar desnudo…

Un brazo lo abrazaba… eso lo hizo mirar a su izquierda muy lentamente solo para descubrir el rostro de un Lussuria durmiente y luego con pánico volvió su vista a sus manos, encontrándose con los grilletes de acero que rodeaban sus muñecas… "_¡¿El maldito me violo?!_" pensó en shock con esa posibilidad en primer lugar sobre todas…. "_Oh Dios… si esta era la realidad, por favor regrésame al apocalipsis_" pensó asqueado al pensar que Lussuria seria capar de encadenarlo y hacer lo que haya hecho, el no recordaba absolutamente nada, solo haberse ido a su habitación y nada más, solo irse a dormir luego de negar a las peticiones de Bel para que le cantara…

—¡Tú hijo de puta! —grito Fran con lágrimas de rabia golpeando a Lussuria con fuerza, aunque a causa de las cadenas no lo dejo dar un golpe muy fuerte al restringirle movimiento…

—¡Oh Frannie al fin despiertas! —dijo el hombre apretando más el cuerpo desnudo del menor contra el suyo…

Fran mostro expresión de rabia y asco al sentir los brazos del mayor— Maldito degenerado, pervertido de mierda, ¡morirás hoy mismo! —rugió Fran completamente hastiado y furioso de que **ese sujeto **había profanado su cuerpo, el dolor lo comprobaba…

—Pero Fran-chan, ha sido divertido, además que solo fue para comprobar una de mis teorías y además que forcé a Bel-chan a que lo viera para afirmar que tenía razón —dijo el hombre como si nada indicando a un furioso Bel que aunque no se le notasen los ojos, se podía ver que estaba despierto y más que enojado por como mordía su labio inferior y sus manos sujetas a unas cadenas con grilletes estaban en puños, unos tan fuertes que habían desgarrado un poco de la piel de su palma derramando de esa manera su sangre…

—Bel-sempai… —dijo más que en shock al ver a su sempai y escuchar las palabras de Lussuria… Ahora sí que estaba enojado, más que enojado, estaba furioso, más que nunca en su vida… Aquel pervertido además de profanar su cuerpo, había hecho aquello frente a alguien más, frente a su sempai para ser exactos, había hecho que lo viera siendo… ¡siendo violado! ¡Frente a esa persona de todas!

—¡Ahora sí que te mato! —grito forcejando con rabia para golpear al hombre, pero las malditas cadenas no lo dejaban moverse con libertad.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tal si le damos otra función a nuestro invitado! —dijo rodeando el cuerpo de Fran con sus brazos y llevando su boca con dirección a la del menor.

Se escuchó protestar al rubio y Fran no se lo podía creer… esto tenía que ser mentira, absolutamente una mentira… Las protesta del rubio aumentaron y Fran miraba en shock como la boca de Lussuria estaba más y más cerca hasta que…

* * *

—¡WAH! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose en su habitación, recostando tranquilamente en su cama…— Pesadilla… eso fue una completamente pesadilla, el primero fue pasable pero el segundo… —se dijo Fran recordando vívidamente el sueño dentro del sueño que había tenido…

—¿Hum? ¡Oh! ¡Chicos la rana por fin despertó! —el grito de un niño hizo que Fran mirara a su puerta, donde un chico pelirrojo de diez años al parecer llamaban a algunas personas…

—¿Ya despertó?

—¡Que milagro!

—Yo ya decía que había muerto…

—Nah, él es resistente.

—Además él nos tiene que enseñar, por lo que no tiene que morir aun.

Fran miro confundido y asombrado a los chicos que habían llegado, primero había llegado un chico de cabellos azul oscuro, luego otro de cabellos marrones, seguido de un pelinegro, a este le siguió un chico de cabellos naranja oscuro y por ultimo un rubio, pero este apareció ingresando por la ventana…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el peli verde sin entender el por qué había niños entre los 10 a los 15 años en el Varia…

—¿Eh? No nos recuerda… —decía el pelirrojo mirando de un lado al mayor recostado en la cama.

—Qué raro, solo estuvo inconsciente tres meses no creo que nos haya olvidado. —menciono el rubio yendo a donde estaban los otros chicos parados cerca de la cama del froggy.

—¿Inconsciente? ¿Tres meses? ¿De qué hablan? —indago Fran aún más confuso mirando a los niños en busca de respuestas…

—Ah parece que tenemos que decirlo desde el principio, la rana no recuerda nada —declaro el pelirrojo mirando a los otros niños…

—Nee Fran-san ¿recuerda la lucha con los Millefiore? —preguntó el de cabellos marrones mirando al mayor.

—Claro, ganamos, ¿y eso que? Eso paso hace un año —respondió el chico mirando a los niños.

—Parece que recuerda algo, bueno, como ya sabe, usted fue el único de los líderes del Varia que sobrevivió a esa batalla y—

—Espera, ¿Cómo que el único? Además, no respondieron a mi anterior pregunta de quienes son —dijo Fran deteniendo las palabras del rubio.

—Rana, ¿enserio no nos recuerdas? Pero si fuiste tú el que estuvo cuando nos eligieron para ser los remplazos para los otros líderes del Varia. —dijo el pelirrojo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Todos… están muertos? —murmuro Fran aun sin caer en cuenta de nada.

Los chicos se mirando entre sí, no comprendían el extraño comportamiento del mayor y viendo que este no recordaba muy bien, decidieron presentarse para hacerle memoria al peli verde.

—Tks, yo soy Demian Wolds, tengo 10 años y soy el sucesor del guardián de la Tormenta —dijo el chico haciendo que los sentidos de Fran se dirigieran al menor, era el primer chico que había visto, el chico era de ojos azules y cabellos rojos en un peinado desordenado tapándole un poco el ojo izquierdo, la piel blanca y traía puesto el ropa de los líderes del Varia.

—Yo soy Anthony Lyswil, tengo 12 años y soy el sucesor del guardián de la Lluvia —menciono con una sonrisa el chico de cabellos azules cortos, su piel era semi tostada y sus ojos eran de color miel, también traía las ropas del Varia…

—Yo soy Carter Gatto, tengo 15 años y soy el sucesor del guardián del Rayo —dijo el chico de cabellos marrones, ojos negros y piel blanca, este también tenía la ropa del Varia y también había mostrado el anillo que antes le había pertenecido a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo…

—Soy Drake Venturi, tengo 11 años y soy el sucesor del guardián de la Nube —hablo un chico de piel pálida con profundos ojos verdes y cortos cabellos negros, el parecía ser el más alejado de todos, pero también tenía la misma ropa que todos y el anillo que decía que era un guardián Varia….

—Y yo me llamo Gino Migliore, tengo 14 y soy el sucesor del guardián del Cielo —dijo el chico de ojos amatistas, piel blanca porcelana, cabellos cortos de color naranja oscuro y mostraba su anillo en su mano…

—Yo soy Oliver Frattini, tengo 13 y soy el sucesor del guardián del Sol —dijo el último chico de cabellos rubios, este tenía una piel entre blanca y morena, sus ojos eran de color plata y también como todos, traía puesto el traje del Varia y tenía el anillo…

Fran aún no se lo creía… ¿Todos estaban muertos? ¿Solo fue un sueño lo que vivió las anteriores semanas? La confusión era grande y decidió levantarse de la cama para irse por algo de agua seguido de los chicos— Díganme… ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó llegando a la cocina y mirando a los chicos que estaban mirándolo desde el comedor.

—Pues regresabas de una misión todo maltrecho y caíste inconsciente hasta ahora —le respondió Anthony mirando al chico sin sombrero de rana llegar a donde ellos y tomar asiento donde estaban ellos…

—Entonces todos murieron, ustedes son sus sucesores y yo sobreviví… —dijo en alto resumiendo lo que había captado de lo que hablaban en su habitación minutos antes.

—Pues sí.

—Y usted no tenías que entrenar a todos, eran órdenes del Decimo. —argumento Drake apuntando a la rana aun confusa.

—Aun no me lo creo… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así?

—Quizás solo esta desorientado por dormir tres meses —le dijo el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con un títere, Fran poso su mirada en él y empezó a recordar a su sempai… ¿en verdad estaba muerto? ¿Su mente solo le engaño mientras estaba inconsciente?

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —comenzó a decir Fran captando la mirada de todos, pero este no pudo continuar al escuchar un llanto en el lugar, lo cual le pareció raro…

—¡Ay esa niña! —declaro Demian revolviéndose el cabello y empezando a caminar seguida de Fran y a este le seguían los otros chicos para ir a ver que había causado el llanto de la niña…

Al llegar a una puerta de donde provenía el llanto, Demian entro a zancadas y fue a donde estaba una cuna y empezaba a mecerla y hablarle para que se calmara…

—Con lo que siempre es una guerra hacerla dormir —dijo Anthony con un suspiro yendo a un tocador donde reposaba un biberón de leche y lo tomaba.

—Y en estos tres meses fue peor mientras usted dormía —le dijo Gino mirando al mayor, quien estaba confundido.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Fran con curiosidad, pero al ver que todos los chicos que estaban haciendo algo, como traer algún juguete y otras cosas, se había detenido y mirado al chico peli verde mientras que Demian alzaba a la niña de la cuna…

—No me diga que hasta de eso se olvidó —dijo Oliver mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y soltando el juguete…

—¿Olvidarme de qué? —repuso Fran, esto sí que no entendía para nada…

Los otros miraron asombrado al chico y Demian que traía a la niña en brazos se volteo revelándole al froggy a una pequeña de no más 8 o tal vez 10 meses, era una pequeña de piel blanca con unas marquetas en las mejillas y unos pequeños cabellitos verdes, estaba vestida de un vestidito de color azul cielo y traía las mejillas sonrojadas por llorar…

—Fran-san… ella es su hija ¿no?, ¿Cómo puede olvidar a su propia hija? —le había dicho Demian con el ceño fruncido yendo a donde estaba Fran y dándole a la niña para que la cargara….

Fran estaba en completo shock al ver a la niña en sus brazos y escuchar las palabras de Demian, la pequeña al verlo había comenzado a sonreír y estirar sus manitas en dirección a él, ver esa carita le había hecho recordar… recordar el arrebato de su…

Fran empezó a temblar con la niña en brazos y cayó al suelo… Los chicos rápidamente se acercaron y le quitaron a la niña cuando vieron que estaba por soltarla…

El peli verde poso sus manos al suelo y miro fijamente la alfombra que estaba a su alcance... El dolor de su pecho aumentaba… una y cada vez más…

**_Rana_**

Una voz lejana empezó a llamarlo por ese apodo, pero Fran no le prestaba atención, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas mientras sus manos se formaban puños, los recuerdos embargaban su mente y la rabia lo empezaba a consumir al haber sido débil…

**_Rana_**

"_¿Bel-sempai?_" pensó cuando por fin había reconocido la voz y alzo la vista, solo para toparse con la completa oscuridad, ya no estaba en la habitación esa con los otros niño y la bebé… ahora se encontraba en un espacio oscuro…

**_Rana_**

Una vez más lo escucho, Fran empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de esa voz, pero no había nada, dando unos pasos, se vio frente a una luz cegadora que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, aquella luz lo estaba arrastrando más y más, hasta que por fin…

* * *

Fran comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco, miro con pereza su alrededor, encontrándose a un rubio mirándolo con medio cuerpo inclinado sobre él…— ¿Bel-sempai? —murmuro al ver el rostro del rubio y antes de que siquiera el chico lograra decir algo, Fran había conducido una de sus manos acariciando levemente la mejilla de Bel, había recordado su primer sueño donde este Bel lo había matado, pensando en eso, la mano del froggy había recorrido un camino hasta el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del príncipe, quien pillado con la guardia baja había estaba petrificado y algo sonrojado por lo que la rana hacia…

Fran había buscado la mordía del zombie en el cuello de su sempai sin encontrarla en el proceso… el chico a eso volvió a subir su mano al rostro y roso débilmente el labio de Bel en busca de la marca de la mordida que el mismo se había hecho, la cual tampoco encontró, pero esas acciones estaban haciendo al príncipe sonrojarse sin que Fran lo supiese…

Recordó también la sangre de las manos del príncipe y los golpes que él le había dado en el estómago, Fran se había semi levantado de donde se encontraba recostado y empezó a palpar el estómago de Bel, haciendo que este aun en confusión no pudiera articula palabras y por alguna razón le electrificaran los toques del peli verde…

Fran tomo las muñecas del mayor y miro ambas manos limpias de cualquier herida… En ningún momento encontró las heridas que Bel tenía en su tan largo sueño… Este levanto el rostro encontrándose con el de su sempai abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pescado, fue una suerte que su cabello le cubría media cara haciendo imposible que el froggy viese su sonrojo…

—¿P-Pero que te ocurre? —le había preguntado Bel casi con voz avergonzada por las antiguas acciones que había realizado Fran.

Este en un descuido había suavizado su mirada y mostrado una sonrisa tierna, que confundió aún más a Bel— Me alegra que aun este vivo sempai —dijo casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Bel lo escuchara y quedara aún más confundido que nunca…

Fran al darse cuenta de que había mostrado una expresión en su rostro y de las palabras además de las acciones que había hecho, se apartó de Bel y con el corazón palpitante se fue rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado, confundido y extrañado Bel en la sala de estar…

El pobre rubio no cabía en asombro y su corazón golpeaba con mucha fuerza contra su pecho… Este un poco tambaleante se dejó caer en el sofá donde antes Fran había estado durmiendo, después de haber jugado Resident Evil 6 y haber visto una película sangrienta…

—¿P-pero que le paso a la rana? —se preguntó con voz temblorosa llevándose una mano al pecho, "_Mejor pregunta; ¿pero que me está pasando?_" pensó el rubio aun sintiendo el tibio tacto de la rana sobre parte de su rostro, su labio inferior, su cuello y clavícula, sus manos y estómago…

Las partes que había tocado el froggy tenían cierta calidez demasiado abrumadora para su mente… Y él no sabía por qué no había dicho nada para detenerlo, solo se había quedado ahí además de que su voz se había ido, Bel sentía sus mejillas arder y negó con la cabeza unas tres veces…

—Maldita rana… hacer sentir cosas extrañas en un príncipe… —dijo el rubio para luego enterrar su cara en un almohadón y tratar que los sonidos acelerados de su corazón se detuvieran…

…

Fran luego de salir de la sala se había ido derechito por las escaleras, en su camino se había encontrado con Lussuria, que en el momento que lo vio, recordó su segundo sueño y le propino un golpe extra fuerte dejando a un adolorido y confundido Luss en el piso y se volvió a en caminar a su cuarto.

Ya dentro de la habitación Fran se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su palpitante corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus mejillas tenían un brillo rosa en ellas al recordar lo que había hecho en la sala, había inspeccionado a su sempai sin miramiento alguno y además de eso menciono esas palabras...

Fran negó con la cabeza tres veces y se encamino a su cama donde tomo asiento... Aquellos sueños de antes aun rondaban su cabeza, el chico aun no comprendía la angustia que sentido cuando había perdido a su sempai en el primero o el vacío al ver al enfadado y encadenado Bel en el segundo, mucho menos el dolor de su pecho cuando escucho de su muerte en el tercero...

El tercero... ese último sueño era el que lo confundía mas, ese había hecho que sus emociones se desmoronaran como nunca con solo ver a la pequeña, un dolor atroz lo había recorrido al ver el rostro de la niña...

Aquellos niños lo habían taladrado hasta el fondo reviviendo recuerdos... Recuerdos dolorosos que creía perdido con el pasar de los año "_Me arrepiento de haberla dejado..._" pensó el chico sintiendo lagrimas surcar su rostro "_Como me arrepiento de haberme separado un momento de ella..._" se decía con amargura mientras se mordía el labio inferíos suprimiendo sollozos que querían salir "_Si no lo hubiera hecho... él nunca se la habría podido llevar de mi lado... y ella estaría aun conmigo... Quisiera verla, uno de ellos ya han muerto, tal vez pueda encontrarla ahora_" pensó el chico en su agonía.

"_A quien engaño_" se dijo mentalmente formando una sonrisa amarga en su rostro— Puede que ellos se la hubieran llegado a donde no pueda encontrarla —se dijo con voz quebrada y llena de dolor, llevando su antebrazo a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos en el proceso. "_Me arrepiento tanto... Si tan solo no hubiera sido débil en ese momento…_" pensó apretando los puños en impotencia mientras recordaba aquellas escenas de arrebato...

—Sí que eres idiota Fran —se dijo con su quebrada voz y una risa amarga— Me entretuve con otros asuntos en estos años olvidándome completamente de lo más importante para mi existir —dijo sintiendo más lagrimas rondar su rostro...

"_Bravo Fran, olvidaste lo más importante de tu vida ¿y ahora solo quieres recuperarla así como si nada? ¿Aun cuando no te recuerde ya que la dejaste antes de que siquiera pudiera recordar?_" le decía su subconsciente.

—En eres idiota Fran… —se volvió a decir para el mismo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de amargura. Fran quito su antebrazo de su rostro mientras el sonar de una risa infantil llegaba a su cabeza "_Como pude olvidarme de algo así... Algo tan importante como ella_" pensaba fijando su vista en el techo…

De la nada la imagen de los Vongola, su maestro, del Varia y en especial de un príncipe llegaron a su mente— Estúpido príncipe... no quiero que me desvié de mi objetivo, no lo hagas por favor —decía como si estuviera hablando con alguien, era un momento de debilidad para el chico, quien lo viese se asustaría de solo ver aquellas expresiones nunca antes veces en su rostro…

—Debo de enfocarme más en ella... Tranquila, que pronto estarás conmigo otra vez —dijo con quebradiza voz sin saber que era observado por alguien desde el otro lado de la ventana, aquella persona miraba desde el cristal las acciones del chico, pendiente de cada palabra que saliera de su boca...

Aquellos sueños lo habían llenado de confusión, habiendo dispersar sus emociones y decisiones, su corazón había comenzado a dudar, su mente se escondía para no sentir dolor pero su subconsciente le atacaba con recuerdos dolorosos, recordándole la cruel realidad de la que él se había querido privar sin querer en esos años...

—No, debo de enfocarme más en mi verdadero y único objetivo —dijo el joven levantando su mano al techo en forma de puño— Juro que te encontrare... —declaro con firmeza del chico dejando caer su brazo al colchón y cerraba sus ojos que no paraban de soltar lágrimas.

—Hasta entonces se fuerte y espérame —dijo sintiendo el dolor de su corazón y las lágrimas en su rostro...— Te traeré de vuelta... y cuando lo haga... ya nunca me separare de ti —declaro a la nada sin saber que alguien lo escuchaba, sus sollozos comenzaron a salir pero se obligó a acallarlos…

—Por favor perdóname por tardar... Ya pronto volveremos a estar junto... —las palabras de Fran se escuchaban cada vez más y más cargadas de dolor que ni él mismo se podía escuchar sin soltar a más lágrimas por su rostro. Sus recuerdos habían comenzado a aparecer de nueva cuenta, aquel rubio que le arrebato a ella apareció en su cabeza, la rabia lo volvió a invadir por completo apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—Te prometo que te encontrarte... —fue lo último que dijo el joven sin saber que una persona empezaba a desaparecer en una niebla del otro lado de la ventana...

"_Solo espera un poco más... pequeña..._"

* * *

**Sora tirada en el piso: **Me estoy pasando del uso de tragedia, misterio y drama…

**Fran tirado sobre la mesa: **Sora-sempai… ¿Cuándo tiempo se quedaran sus sobrinos aquí? ¿Y por qué me dio ese segundo sueño traumático?

**Bel pegado a una pared: **Ushishishi Sora ¿estas segura que es esos mocosos son humanos?

**Sora mira a los "angelitos dormidos": **Mmm… Bueno Bel, es algo difícil de decir… Y Fran, ellos se quedaran conmigo hasta el primero de febrero…

**Fran: **Sora-sempai ¿Cuántos años tiene?

**Sora: **Catorce ¿Por qué? O.o

**Bel: **Y siendo menor ¿Por qué acepto cuidar de esos demonios? ***se trata que quitar las ataduras***

**Sora: **Pero es que… ***mira a los niños*** Aun así, son un amor w

**Fran:** Sora-sempai, eso aún no responder el por qué traumarme con ese segundo sueño ***se quita las estampillas de la cara***

**Sora:** Gomene, ¿pero a que estuvo intrigante la forma de acabar? *w*

**Squalo: **VOOI ¡Sora, ¿Quién me hizo trenzas mientras dormía?!

**Fran:** Soo, fue un mejor final, aunque aun así no me gustaría que supieran mi pasado… . Y Squalo-sempai, la que hizo eso fueron Ariane y Camila…

**Squalo mira a las niñas dormidas: **Sora, ¿Por qué trajiste al estudio a esos diablos?

**Sora: **No los iba a dejar solos con Jeff dentro de la casa n.n

**Bel: **Si esos demonios le vuelven a hacer una cosa al príncipe, se las pasaran muy mal…. ***mira enojados a los "angelitos"***

**Sora: **Bueno, dejando ese de lado, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ^^

**Fran: **Sora ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? (**ver foto de mi perfil**)

**Sora: **Porque sí y punto mi neko n.n Por cierto, Nekita querida, ya tengo tu one-shot listo, es de lo que querías un 18x27 se llama **El legado del Cielo (s/10049419/1/El-legado-del-Cielo)** espero te guste ^^

**Bel: **Sora ¿Por qué este problema de matemáticas dice que está mal? 69x27 (69+27) = 96 Esa respuesta está bien, ¿Por qué la marcaste como mal? ***mira a Sora mientras revisa los archivos de Sora***

**Sora:** ¡Ey! Eso es mío, ***le quita el cuaderno*** Pero Bel, si en un mundo no existiera el "96" ¿Cuál sería el resultado? n.n

**Bel/Fran:** Mmmm…

**Sora:** Mina, esa será su tarea ^o^ Quien me diga que quiere decir ese problema y el resultado de esta le daré un one-shot de la pareja que quiera.

**Matías: **Tía tengo hambre…

**Sora: **Oh Mati, espera ya iré a cocinar algo… Bueno nos vemos chicos, estar encargada de pequeños es difícil ^^U

**Julian:** Tía…. Hay un sujeto con un cuchillo y sonrisa enorme ***apunta a Jeff al final del pasillo*** ^o^ ¡Hay que seguirlo! ***comienza a seguirlo y los otros también***

**Squalo:** Pobre Jeff u.u

**Sora:** Squalo puedes ponerte un disfraz de maid y venir a ayudarme ***desde la cocina***

**Squalo: **o/o ¡Nunca me volveré a disfrazar! ***corre a su cuarto***

**Fran:** Bien, creo que Sora se olvidó de lo que iba a decir así que nos vemos… Para la próxima un Bel disfrazado.

**Bel comiendo cereal:** ¡Espera ¿Qué?! ***mira rápidamente a Fran***

**Fran:** Sora-sempai me dejo elegir ***come helado*** Nos vemos…


	5. Las acciones confusas de Fran

~Hola a todos los lectores~

Hola ¿cómo estas todo? Aquí les vengo con otro capítulo de esta adorada historia, espero les guste y si es que es muy enredosa y hay palabras mal escritas o cambiadas por el Pc, les digo que me disculpen pero no tengo tiempo en estos momentos de revisarlas ^^

Comencemos con este capi, el cual es el más corto de toda la historia con 4.534 palabras o.o Espero me disculpen por algo tan corto u.u

¡Acción!

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Las acciones confusas de Fran,**

**una visita extraña y la conclusión de Bel…**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde los sueños enredosos que había tenido Fran y en aquellos últimos días el chico se mantenía más distante que nunca… Era como si quisiera evitar a todos, cualquier intento de decir algo era retenido por el peli verde que inventaba una excusa y no los dejaba terminar…

—Froggy te estos hablando —le dijo Bel ya arto de las evadidas que había dado el peli verde desde ya una semana, además de que aún no sabía que eran esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a florecer con respecto al froggy…

—Bel-sempai, me encuentro ocupado, por favor dígame luego —respondió el chico sin mirarlo y continuando su investigación en su laptop de color verde, lo cual enojo a un más a Bel.

—No. Tú me respondes ahora mismo; ¿Por qué la rana está actuando raro? —indago con firmeza a esperas de una respuesta.

—No tengo por qué decirle mis razones, príncipe falso… —dijo Fran con su monótona voz, aunque se podía escuchar un leve rastro de molestia y otra emoción que no era descifrable mientras cerraba de golpe su laptop y se iba del lugar.

—¡Oi! ¡Te estoy hablando, vuelve aquí! —pero no importo las veces en las cuales el rubio lo quisiera detener, justo como ahora, el chico peli verde solo ocultaba sus ojos y desaparecía haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras…

El rubio se sintió aún más irritado, la rana nunca había actuado tan raro desde que ingreso al Varia, no claro que no… Ahora parecía tener una mirada aún más vacía y… hasta se podía decir una mirada dolida…

Lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, pero el chico actuaba tan celosamente ocultando sus asuntos que nadie sabía que pasaba, una nueva incógnita del froggy había sido abierta… y esta vez… no sabían cuando tardarían en descubrirla…

—El príncipe no se quedara de brazos cruzados, eso sí que no —declaro el chico saliendo una velocidad asombrosa del lugar, había visto que Fran tomo el corredor derecho al salir de la sala, la cual llevaba al jardín… "_La rana se fue a su laberinto otra vez…_" fue su pensamiento al ver un sombrero de froggy perderse entre los arboles…

Aun sabiendo que no podía entrar como antes lo había hecho, Bel se encamino a esa gran roca por donde al parecer Fran ingresaba…— Shishishi, si no lo intento, no lo sabré. —se dijo mientras daba palpaba la roca, que asombrosamente, logro traspasar…

Algo confundido, el príncipe se levantó del suelo a donde había caído por ingresar a sabiendas que no podía solo para tener la sorpresa que si había podido… Esto se le resulto raro y miro nuevamente el corredor con distintas puertas que "le pertenecían" al Froggy…

El rubio camino en línea recta hasta la Sala Compartida, donde se supone tiene que estar el peli verde… Pero su sorpresa fue otra al no encontrarlo dentro, ahí en la sala solo estaban dos personas; Cira y Sie…

—¿Tú, rubio, qué haces aquí? —indago con voz casi en tono de molestia al ver al chico _rubio…_

—Shishishi ¿Dónde está el froggy? —preguntó el chico haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de parte del peli verde…

—Él no ha venido en una semana… Pero lo que queremos saber es; ¿Cómo has entrado? Acaso ya abriste tu propia puerta o… —menciono de manera incompleta la peli azul acercándose un poco al rubio, mirándolo inquisitivamente y buscando algo sospechoso en su persona…

—Ushishi, el príncipe ingreso por donde el froggy entro… —dijo con su sonrisa característica ganándose la mirada de ambos jóvenes presentes…

—Eso es imposible… Nadie puede ingresar por la puerta que no le pertenezca a no ser que esa persona… —repentinamente la chica callo y miro de reojo a Sie, quien había cerrado los ojos y se había cruzado de brazos, esto no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

—"A no ser que esa persona" Que esa persona que… —menciono Bel de manera curiosa mirando a los otros chico, que tanto podía ser el problema que ingresa milagrosamente por aquella puerta que aún era desconocida para su persona…

—En el centro del labirinto… Cira y yo logramos llegar hace tres días, era un lugar en blanco que tenía una variedad de papeles blancos con letras doradas flotando en el aire… Parecía un lugar irreal para los humanos… pero era como estar en donde se rigen las leyes y orden del universo, solo que en la versión que contenemos en nuestra mente… —comenzó Sie mientras abría los ojos de a poco y centraba su mirada en Bel.

— El laberinto son los deseos del alma y de la mente… cada puerta te muestra lo que quieres, inclusive tu deseo más oculto, algunas veces no puedes llegar a donde quieres y solo vez espejismos… Cada puerta te llega a cualquier lugar por un periodo parcial de tiempo… diez minutos cuando mucho. Pero según las escrituras de ese lugar una persona no puede ingresar por la puerta de otra persona que no sea la suya, pero si una persona que logre ingresar dos veces y aun así no perderse en la "nada" la segunda vez es porque esa persona tiene un lazo con el propietario de la puerta…. Un lazo completamente irrompible creado a través del alma sin si quiera consciente de ello… —le dijo el chico de cabellera verde mirando al algo confuso y sorprendido Belphegor…

Bel se dispuso a pensar unos momentos… ¿Un lazo irrompible? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué lo unía a la rana como crear aquel "lazo"?

—Dime rubio ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con nuestro Fran? —Indago la peli azul mirando al príncipe con cierta curiosidad, la cual no pasó desapercibida para el joven asesino…— ¿Cómo una persona que causa dolor y trata solo como un simple remplazo a nuestro Fran puede tener un lazo y penetrar tan profundo en el corazón de él? —fue la siguiente pregunta que realizo…

Bel parpadeo aunque eso no era visible para los otros… ¿Dolor? Claro, él solo le causa dolor con su abuso constante de lanzamiento de cuchillo, a eso se refería ella ¿verdad? Y bien que estaba en lo cierto… ¿Simple remplazo? No podía negar que siempre trato de esa manera a Fran, él solo era un "simple remplazo" para Marmon… Nunca… lo vio con otros ojos, el chico tenía potencial y todo, pero él siempre lo miraba desde arriba… como si ese chico solo fuera un simple remplazo que no le llegaba a los talones a Marmon…

Un golpeteo de dolor empezó a hacer contacto desde adentro contra su pecho, Bel sentía su corazón golpear con cierto dejes de triste y dolor, ni siquiera cuando perdió a Marmon había dolido tanto su corazón… Y solo por pensar mejor en como había sido con el froggy… Pero entonces… ¿Cómo se formó ese lazo irrompible entre ellos?

—Oye rubio, si no quieres responder no es problema, de todas maneras, no nos meteríamos en asuntos de este calibre que no nos correspondieran. Ya vete, que aquí no encontraras a Fran, tal vez se haya ido a pensar en algunas de sus otras puertas —la voz tajante y tono hiriente cubierto de veneno con desaprobación del chico de ojos rojo tirando al rosa se hizo presente sacando de los pensamientos al príncipe.

Bel miro a los chicos que ahora estaban haciendo otras cosas menos prestarle atención, viendo que al parecer no era bienvenido y los otros no dirían nada más, el rubio se dispuso a irse si soltar ninguna palabra de sus labios…

El rubio tenia ahora una serie de pensamientos que de la nada se abrían para que lo viera, todos tenían una relación con el froggy, pero aun no lograba entenderlo muy bien y eso lo estaba frustrando al igual que esa sensación de opresión sobre su corazón…

Con pasos calmados el chico camino por ese pasillo para llegar a la puerta blanca que estaba al fondo, esa puerta era la salida del pedazo de laberinto que le pertenecía a froggy… Miro a sus lados encontrándose con las puertas con letras… pensándolo bien, aquellas letras podrían ser iniciales y esas puertas van al lugar donde él cree que será el paraíso para esas personas…

—En ese caso esta "B" ¿sería la puerta que lleva al lugar en el que me gustaría estar desde su perspectiva? —dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la puerta con sus dedos… la curiosidad en esos instantes lo invadió y tomando la perilla comenzó a abrirla de a poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que era la sala del Varia, dentro de ella se podía ver a todos mirando la televisión… pero entre todos se encontraba un Marmon sin maldición…. El Lussuria de ese lugar lo miro y le dio una sonrisa— Bel-chan ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó, a lo que Bel no respondió, miro a su alrededor, era el mismo Varia, solo que ahí estaba Marmon…

—Ushishishi, buscando al Froggy por actuar raro —respondió inconscientemente, ver a Marmon ahí hizo que su corazón sintiera una felicidad enorme…

—¿Froggy? ¿Qué froggy? —menciono el de cabellos purpuras mientras dirigía su rostro al de Bel que tenía ya un pie dentro del lugar…

—Shishi, el que lo estaba remplazando Marmon, el froggy de cabellos verdes llamado Fran —dijo Bel olvidándose por unos momentos que estaba dentro del laberinto…

—Bel-chan ¿de qué hablas? Marmon-chan nunca tuvo remplazo y creo que usted ya está muy grande para amigos imaginarios —le dijo Lussuria mientras miraba al rubio con intriga al igual que el resto del "Varia"

Esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de Belphegor convirtiéndose en solo una línea recta en su rostro… ¿No había Fran? ¿Nunca hubo remplazo para Marmon? Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez recordándole que no estaba realmente en el Varia, si no en una réplica dentro de la mente de Fran, donde ese mismo chico no existía… El pensamiento de que era así como su persona quería que fuera todo… Un mundo sin el froggy…

—¿Bel-sempai? ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo una voz en medio del pasillo y el rubio rápidamente reacciono cerrando la puerta que había abierto, la posibilidad de un mundo sin Fran hubiera sido uno de sus mejores sueños antes pero…

—Shishi, el príncipe quiere saber qué le pasa a la rana y por eso lo siguió —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque después de ver ese "mundo" y las palabras que habían dichos esos otros dos en S.C. lo hacían dudar en sus expresiones.

Miro más atentamente al chico, este estaba saliendo de una habitación, que según veía, era como la sala de estar de una casa… El froggy presintiendo que él estaba viendo la habitación la cerro con rapidez, los ojos del rubio se desviaron a las letras que estaban sobre la puerta… "R.F." Esas iniciales no le decían nada, pero ya después conseguiría sacarle información a Fran…

—Bel-sempai ¿Cómo es que llego entrar? —pregunto el chico mientras lo miraba con la cabeza más o menos ladeada… Ahora que Bel lo miraba mejor, la mirada dolida y vacía de antes había desaparecido convirtiéndose en una serena y decidida…

—Por donde la rana entro —le respondió comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida, Fran se quedó parado unos momentos, miro la puerta que el rubio había abierto, suspiro al ver que había abierto la puerta con la letra B de color dorada.

—Sabe Bel-sempai, es de mala educación entrar en lugares que no tiene que ver con usted. —dijo el chico empezando a seguir a su sempai para salir de ese lugar…

Ahora el menor se encontraba mucho más relajado que antes, no importo si solo podía volver a ese entonces por solo diez minutos, fue suficiente como para relajarlo, no importo que fuera solo un espejismo, fue lo suficientemente eficaz que lo había puesto en cabeza fría…

* * *

—Jefe… quisiera pedirle algo —dijo Fran ingresando en la habitación de Xanxus… ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde encontrar a Bel dentro del laberinto y ahora estaba allí, a pocas horas antes de la cena frente a su jefe…

—¿Qué quieres? —gruño el mayor mirando al chico inexpresivo como un maniquí estando apoyado contra la puerta, a decir verdad, él también había notado el comportamiento extraño del peli verde y verlo aquí como si nada lo hacía tener un presentimiento de algo malo…

—Jefe… quisiera renunciar a los Varias… —aquella confesión dicha por los labios del menor descoloco totalmente al mayor, e esperaba de todo menos de esas palabras…

—¿Por qué quieres renunciar Fran? —indago enojado, no es que se encariñara un poco con ese peli verde, solo que a él no le agradaba no saber de cómo iba el asunto….

—Bueno, que yo sepa mi antecesor Marmon resucito y puede volver a ser su ilusionista, solo llámelo y ya, después de eso yo me puedo ir. No quiero estar en un lugar que me retiene… —dijo el chico con voz vacía y carente de emociones mientras miraba al peli negro.

—Tienes razón, puedo hacer eso… Pero no lo hare —dijo causando que Fran lo mirara fijamente— Eres un buen ilusionista, Marmon lo fue pero él dice que prefiere disfrutar su vida libre de la maldición, además, no te puedo dejar ir así nada mas —dijo con diplomacia mientras tomaba un trago de su vino.

—Tks, ¿tengo que decirle mis razones para irme? ¿Qué no puede solo aceptar mi renuncia y ya? —mencionaba el peli verde empezando a adquirir emociones en su rostro, su ceno se había comenzado a fruncir y sin saberlo había dado un golpe a la pared con una de sus manos.

Xanxus miro asombrado el rostro expresivo de Fran, era la primera vez que lo veía, esos ojos vacíos ahora parecían tener cierto tinte de molestia y rabia, su cara que era característica por no mostrar expresión ahora se moldeaba en una de molestia con el ceño fruncido y sus manos rígidas y cerradas en puños, una contra la pared y otra en donde debe estar, además de eso su voz sonada repleta de enojo y rabia ante su negación… Esta escena era algo nuevo que ver para el azabache…

—Así es, no puedo darte permiso si no me dices una razón y ni se te ocurra irte así no más que te traeremos de vuelta —esas palabras irritaron a un más Fran, le traían recuerdos a unas similares en el pasado…

Bajo un poco la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba de enojo y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por sus cabellos, el azabache miraba eso asombrado desde su lugar, pero pronto el cuerpo de Fran se quedó quieto y el chico levanto la vista de a poco, volviendo a mostrar sus características de antes y una mirada muy vacía carente de brillo…

—Bien. Mejor olvide esta conversación jefe, con permiso, ya no deseo renunciar —fueron sus palabras que aun contenían la monotonía sonaba hasta cierto punto muy cortante, como unas cuchillas que desgarraban el viento a su paso…

El chico salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, en primer lugar fue estúpido pensar que podía aceptar, pero tenía la seguridad que su jefe lo dejaría ir ya que no le importa nadie, pero las cosas le salieron al revés.

Camino con pasos silenciosos hasta la sala de estar y se recostó en uno de los sofás cerrando los ojos en el proceso y suspirando con pesadez… Pronto el peso de algo atravesar la tela de su sombrero lo hizo abrir los ojos, ocultando su sensación de fastidio hacia esa persona, el chico giro su vista para pillarse con un sonriente Bel…

—Le agradecería que dejara este maldito juego de una vez Bel-sempai, no es para nada divertido… —dijo el chico levantándose del lugar y yendo a la cocina, todo esto le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza y necesitaba urgentemente un vaso con agua…

—Shishishi, la rana suena enojada por algo ¿Por qué no le cuenta lo que le pasa al príncipe? —dijo Bel siguiendo a Fran a la cocina, donde para mala suerte de Fran, dentro del lugar se encontraban Levi y Lussuria, pero ahora con su llegada hasta se encontraba Bel "_Esto es peor que un dolor de cabeza_" pensó el peli verde.

—No tengo por qué contarle nada, estúpido príncipe —dijo el chico llevándose un vaso con agua a la boca, sintió unos ojos en su persona además de la su sempai y el chico miro a su alrededor. — ¿Qué? —dijo con monotonía mirando a los otros miembros del Varia.

—Es que… Fran-chan ¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro… —menciono Lussuria mientras dejaba la olla de comida de lado y miraba al peli verde.

—Shishi, Lussuria tiene razón… Todos nos dimos cuenta que estas raro froggy ¿Por qué no nos cuentas el motivo? —dijo Bel dando unos pasos para adelante y mirando a Fran en busca de respuestas…

—No tengo por qué decirles nada a ustedes —respondió Fran con sorna a las preguntas de sus compañeros de "trabajo"

—Tienes que, ahora dinos —insistió el rubio viendo como el froggy soltaba un suspiro listo para decir alguna cosas para que dejaran de preguntar, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca una nube de color gris lo envolvió.

—¡Vooi! ¿Pero qué pasa? —dijo Squalo llegando a la cocina seguido de Xanxus que había bajado para la cena, encontrarse una niebla gris en medio de la cocina.

—No sé, el froggy está dentro de la niebla —dijo Bel intentando dispersar la niebla, esta comenzó a dispersarse desde la parte superior, descubriendo que la copa del sobrero de rana no estaba…

Todos miraban curioso al darse cuenta que no estaba Fran, pero solo Bel que se le había ocurrido ver al piso logro distinguir entre la poca niebla que quedaba una pequeña cabellera verde…. La neblina se disipo por completo revelando a un niño de no más cinco años de edad tirado en el piso…

—¿Es Fran? —indago Squalo mirando al niño pequeño, pero no se lo podía creer que ese niño fuera el chico que conocían…

—Lo es pero… pero si es que se ha utilizado ese objeto del chico vaca ¿no debería estar un Fran de nueve? Este niño… parece de cuatro o cinco y además… —comento Lussuria mirando al pequeño que de la nada comenzó removerse y a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas…

El pequeño infante miro con cautela el lugar, parándose con rapidez y poniendo sus bracitos en guardia— ¿Quiénes son? —dijo el chiquito con él con ceño fruncido, los otros miraron al pequeño con detalle, el niño traía unas ropas blancas con salpicaduras de sangre y algo arrancadas en algunas partes, sus pies descalzos eran rodeado por unos brazaletes plateados con una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba, sus brazos tenían varias suturas y heridas medio vendadas con venda, su cuello traía también una venda ensangrentada y sus muñecas tenían los mismos brazaletes en ellas, su rostro todo herido y sucio con restos de sangre coagulada los miraba con rabia a todos…

Todos tragaron salía al ver esa imagen tan demacrada y herida del pequeño… Ahora era cuando se ponían pensar en qué clase de infancia había tenido el pequeño peli verde… Su estado era una clara demostración de algún tipo de abuso inhumano en su pequeña persona…

—¡Les pregunte quienes son! ¿Están con ellos? Claro que están con ellos… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me trajeron…? ¡Sally! ¡Díganme donde se llevaron a Sally! —menciono el niño con voz infantil bañada en enojo y furia.

—Shishi… froggy tranquilo, nosotros somos tus amigos —dijo Bel intentando acercarse al menor, el cual al verlo retrocedió, ver a un pequeño Fran de esa manera hizo que el corazón de Bel se encogiera, un deseo de proteger al peli verde lo había empezado a llenar…

—¡Apártate! ¡Los odio a todos! Ustedes solo pueden estar con ellos ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? ¡Déjennos en paz, nunca les hicimos nada! —decía el chico a todo pulmón con pequeñas lágrimas de rabias surcar su rostro…

Los otros miraron en shock la escena ver a así a ese Fran… pensar que era así en el pasado hacia que les doliera el corazón y un nudo aprisionara sus garganta, impidiéndoles decir alguna palabra…. Solo Bel se esforzaba a suprimir esa sensación con tal de saber exactamente a que se refería esa mini versión del pasado de Fran.

—Venga, no te haremos nada, no somos las personas que piensas —dijo el rubio intentando acercarse pero el pequeño solo daba pasos para atrás, chocándose con una mesa en el proceso y haciendo que se cayera un cuchillo, el cual alzo al instante y lo puso al frente como su arma.

—No te me acerques… no te creo, tú eres uno de ellos… —dijo el chico retrocediendo un poco mientras que sus muñecas empezaban a sangrar por causa de los brazaletes que habían cambiado a una luz violeta— ¡Wah! —grito el chico sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo cayendo al piso en el proceso, los otros al ver eso intentaron acercarse pero una niebla de color gris volvió a invadir el cuerpo del pequeño Fran…

Todo aun en el shock miraron al ahora Fran de diecinueve años tirado en el piso con cierta cortadura en su cuello… Alertados por aquello fueron a auxiliarlo— Bel trae las vendas —dijo Squalo mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia, el rubio logrando salir de su shock corrió por las vendas que le pedía el peli plata.

Al llegar las vendas Lussuria se dispuso a desinfectar la herida que era muy profunda— Necesitaremos hacerle unos puntos… —dijo Lussuria mientras tomaba hilo y aguja especiales para este tipo de problemas— Levi ve a acomodar su cama para ir a echarlo, Squalo por favor detén la cabeza de Fran en esta posición un momento —dijo el guardián del Sol empezando a costurar la herida del cuello del froggy…

Bel por primera vez sintió angustia, Fran no respiraba para nada, se dispuso a tomarle el pulso encontrándolo por los suelos, se acercó a su corazón y escucho los débiles golpes que este daba por sobrevivir…

—Xanxus, Squalo lleven a Fran a su habitación inmediatamente… —le dijo Lussuria fijando las vendas en el cuello del chico, los otros sin decir nada obedecieron y se llevaron a Fran cuando antes.

Lussuria suspiro un poco y empezó a tomar los objetos ensangrentados que había utilizado con Fran para ir a la lavarlos y desinfectarlo— Mamá-Luss ¿el froggy está bien? —pregunto Bel mirando a Lussuria lavar los instrumentos ocupados.

—No se cuanta sangre habrá perdido haya pero según sus ropas fue mucha… está en una estado crítico Bel, la vena principal que conduce al cerebro fue herida hasta la mitad, su estado es incierto… —respondió el mayor guardando las cosa en el botiquín y mirando a Bel con cierta tristeza.

Bel al escuchar eso sintió una punzada de dolor, pensar que podía perder a Fran le dolía mucho, sin esperar alguna otra palabra de parte de Lussuria se encamino escaleras arriba a la habitación del froggy, ya dentro vio que Squalo quitaba con un trapo húmedo la sangre que rodeaba el cuello de Fran que se extendía hasta su pecho, ahora estaba sobre su cama sin la parte superior de su uniformo y sin su sombrero, respirando débilmente que hasta que se creería que no está vivo…

—Listo… Bel tú quédate aquí, si despierta avísanos, traeremos la cena cuando esté lista por si despierta —le dijo Squalo empezando a salir de la habitación junto a Xanxus, dejando solo a Bel dentro de la habitación con el herido de Fran.

El rubio miro con dejes de tristeza al chico que tenía en frente sobre la cama… El pequeño froggy ahora estaba ahí herido por quien sabe qué razón, el corazón de Bel palpito un poco más y el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho, ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien lo había invadido, se acercó un poco más a la cama del froggy y se sentó junto a la cama…

—El froggy no debería hacer que el príncipe sintiera estos sentimientos que desconoce~ —dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla fría del chico recostado en la cama… Bel cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de Fran con una de las sabanas que cernían sobre su blanco cuerpo.

Apoyando su codo en el colchón y su mejilla en su palma, el joven de cabellos dorados miro con detenimiento al froggy, pensó sobre los posibles sentimientos que su corazón albergaría por el froggy… No llego mucho en realidad, el chico no conocía otro sentimiento que no fuera matar, era imposible que otro sentimiento contrario a ese albergara su corazón por el chico peli verde.

"_Mamá decía que cuando uno quiere proteger con todo el alma a alguien es por era una persona muy especial y le tendríamos mucho aprecio…_" pensó el chico acercando su rostro al del chico más joven y mirándolo con detenimiento su rostro, sus dedos trazaron las vendas de su cuello y parte de su rostro, admirando la belleza del más joven "_Una vez papá dijo que cuando uno quiere el bienestar de un ser amado se enfrentaría hasta el mismísimo infierno si es posible… Y hasta perder la vida por ese sentimiento llamado "amor"… Estúpido, no le veo el caso_" volvió a pensar apartando mechones de cabellos del rostro de Fran, buscando alguna razón para esa sensación desconocía que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"_Papá protegió a mamá cuando los iba a matar a ambos, él la protegió por ese "amor" que sentía por ella, mamá lloro cuando me vio matarlo, pero no me afligí en lo más mínimo comparado al ver al froggy derramar sangre y estar inconsciente_" razono el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama "**_Cuando uno se enamora siente la necesidad de proteger a esa persona, incluso cuando uno no se da cuenta de ese sentimiento… _**_Esa fue la respuesta de mis padres aquella vez que les pregunte sobre el "amor" y nunca lo entendí… pero ahora… creo que voy entendiendo ese punto_" pensó el chico ladeando la cabeza un poco para luego acercar su cara a la de Fran y tomar una de sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Creo que el príncipe está empezando a darse cuenta que se está enamorando del froggy —se dijo en tercera persona mientras una sonrisa algo nostálgica se formaba en sus labios, los cuales presionaron los del menor en un tierno beso…

Sus labios se separaron de menor y volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre el colcho y reposando su cabeza sobre ellos— Pero el príncipe no dirá nada a la rana, este es un secreto del príncipe al igual que ese beso —dijo con una sonrisa mientras que miraba al durmiente froggy— El príncipe no quiere decir nada por ahora… —dijo empezando a cerrar los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño, ya más tranquilo y relajado al descubrir lo que tanto le mantenía desorientado…

"_Si tan solo el froggy correspondiera a los sentimientos del príncipe, el príncipe sería muy feliz_" pensó al final quedándose dormido en ese lugar cerca del cuerpo de la persona que ahora quería proteger…

* * *

**Sora: **Aw . *w* A que fue una verdadera dulzura el final del capi ¿nee?

**Bel:** ¡Sora! ¿Qué significa esta foto?! ***muestra una fotografía con un gran sonrojo***

**Sora:** *w* Pero Bel, fue una foto que encontré entre tus cosas, te vez tan moe en esta foto que / Al igual en esta con tu hermano, estas mas que deseable *^*

**Bel:** ¡Pero eso no significa que se la des a todo mundo! ***apunta a las fans***

**Sora:** Oh vamos, mira esta es una Xanxus, esta de Byakuran y esta de Hibari, no te sientas así, hice lo mismo con todos ^^

**Squalo:** Sora… me das la de Xanxus... n/n

**Sora: ***w* Claro toma ^^ ***le da la foto***

**Xanxus: **Sora es hora de irse, apuesto que se te olvido lo que dirías .

**Sora:** O.O Oh verdad, espero les haya gustado el capi ¿Qué creen que le hacían a nuestro froggy en el pasado T.T? ¿Me van a matar cuando lo descubran? ¿Qué les pareció la forma en que Bel descubrió sus sentimientos?

**Byakuran: **Sora-chan ^^ Es hora de irse, tiene asuntos que atender en la mañana ***comiendo malvaviscos***

**Sora:** Si ahora voy Bya, bueno, como dijo Xanxus me olvide lo que les iba a decir así que me despido por ahora, la maldita preparación para el año escolar es una verdadera molestia y debo ir a atenderla u.u

**Mukuro: **Kufufufufu~ Nos vemos


	6. Una de las personas de el Froggy admira

~Hola a todos los lectores~

Hola ¿cómo estas todo? Lamento no haber subido el viernes, ni el sábado y todo el día domingo no pude ingresar por algo de virus y eso… pero es que suceden cosas y bueno u.u esas cosas no me dejan tiempo… Pero aquí me tienen ^^ espero les guste el capítulo y disculpen mi loca idea de meter a cierto personaje . ¡Pero es que se me es inevitable! . Adoro a ese personaje, soy una de sus fans *w*

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Una de las personas que el Froggy admira**

* * *

Fran comenzó a abrir sus ojos de a poco, sentía un leve escozor en la piel de su garganta, fue entonces cuando el chico recordó de golpe lo sucedido… Sus cejas de fruncieron y mordió su labio con fiereza, estaba enfadado, más que eso, Fran estaba furioso, los muy malditos le habían dicho que aunque pasaran mil años siempre volvería a ellos, eso lo enojo, nunca pensó que volvería a estar en esa habitación fría, encadenado y con ellos humeando dentro y fuera de su ser… Tomándolo como un simple objeto de investigación, volver a tener una cicatriz hecha por ellos…

El oji verde sentido una presión sobre su mano derecha, hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero… Él se encontraba recostado en una cama, en su cama para ser exacto, al despertar juraría que había sentido los restos de una calidez sobre sus labios, era leve pero tranquilizadora, también estaba el tacto de una mano contra la suya, fue entonces cuando su cabeza se movió recostándose de lado sin hacer mucho esfuerzo para no abrir la herida de su cuello, que al parecer, había sido tratada por alguien…

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al ver una cabellera rubia recostaba sobre una parte de la cama, el cuerpo de este sujeto aún estaba en una silla pero se había acomodado muy bien como para recostar la mita de su cuerpo sobre la cama y una de sus manos estaba sobre la suya, haciendo una presión suave sobre ella…

Lo primero que pensó Fran era que estaba soñando, era imposible que su sempai estuviera a su lado… Su segundo pensamiento era alivio, estaba muy aliviado de volver a su propio presente, de no estar en ese lugar de pesadillas…. Por último, su tercer pensamiento fue de alegría, una alegría por despertar y la persona que vio era Bel, desconocía por que estaba alegre por algo como eso, pero ver el rostro durmiente de Bel, respirado tan pausadamente, sus cabellos removidos dejando a la vista sus parpados cerrados, la mano izquierda de Fran se movió inconscientemente y acaricio levemente el rostro de Belphegor.

Aquello hizo que el rubio se removiera y presionara la mano de Fran entre sueños, sus parpados comenzaron a intentar a abrirse y rápidamente Fran aparto su mano volviéndola a poner donde antes. Los cabellos de Bel cubrieron su rostro nuevamente cuando este levanto la cabeza y miro a los esmeraldas ojos de Fran, una sonrisa sincera se dio paso a sus labios, confundiendo mucho a Fran en su interior…

—¿La ranita al fin despertó? ¿La ranita aún está mal, te duele algo? —dijo con un tono suave libre de burla o desdén, una de sus manos aparto los mechones de cabellos verdes del rostro del menor y lo miro con ternura, aunque claro, por causa a que su cabello le cubría el rostro Fran no pudo apreciar esa mirada.

—S-s…—la voz del froggy no podía salir con normalidad, sonada desgarrada, de hecho, intentar decir una sola silaba hacia que Fran sintiera dolor en su garganta…. Eso no paso desapercibo para Belphegor que sintió tristeza, al parecer, su froggy ahora no tenía la capacidad de hablar…

—No es necesario que la ranita hable, solo mueve la cabeza si es un "si" o es un "no" ¿vale? —Dijo Bel mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa al momento que se acomodaba en su sillón— Entonces empezásemos ¿Aun sientes dolor en tu herida? —Comento Bel viendo como Fran asentía de a penas, lo cual lo confirmaba— ¿La ranita quiere algo? —continuo con su interrogatorio viendo como Fran meneaba la cabeza en un "no" — Bueno, entonces es mejor que vuelvas a descansar, el príncipe tiene que cuidar a la rana hasta que se reponga por lo que me quedare si quieres algo más tarde… —dijo Bel mientras se recostaba un poco en su sillón, pero en realidad se sentía incómodo ahí, le gustaría mejor estar en una cama…

"_Sempai… ¿Sempai se va a quedar todo la noche?_" pensó Fran en sorpresa, eso sí que tenía que ser una alucinación del chico, era imposible que Bel se quedara a cuidarlo, a no ser que fuera una orden, entonces si estaría coherente pero… pero aun así Bel se negaría… "_Entonces por qué…_" los pensamientos de Fran se deshicieron al sentir un nuevo peso en su cama, confundido, miro a su derecha encontrándose a su sempai instalándose a su lado y cubriéndose con las sabanas…

Fran abrió la boca para hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró al recordar que sus cuerdas bucales estaban un poco dañadas y era mejor no decir nada… Pero en verdad le gustaría decir algo para que su sempai se levantara de la cama… estar así juntos en la misma cama le incomodaba…

Entonces como de la nada una idea se le vino a la cabeza y haciendo usos de sus ilusiones hizo aparecer letras en medio del aire en frente de Bel "**¿Sempai, por qué se está echando en mi cama? No es necesario que se quede, si quiere dormir vaya a su habitación yo estoy bien estando solo…**" eran las frases que se había formado con esas letras luminosas en medio de la habitación teñida con la tenue luz plateada de la gran luna tras la ventana…

—Shishi~ El príncipe no puede consentir ese pedido del froggy, el príncipe se quedará aquí hasta la mañana, así que, duérmete que necesitas descansar, perdiste mucha sangre… —dijo Bel sin mirarlo ya que estaba echado dándole la espalda al peli verde…

"_Si perder mucha sangre me llevara a la muerte Bel-sempai… hace más de diez años que yo ya estuviera muerto…._" Pensó Fran entre cerrando los ojos mientras su vista se fijaba en la gran luna plateada que se deslumbraba tras el cristal de su ventanal….

Los parpados de Fran comenzaron a cerrarse, se sentía cansado, su corazón estaba cansado al igual que su mente y alma… Dejándose llevar por aquellas luces que revoloteaban a su alrededor ingreso con mucha tranquilidad al mundo de los sueños… Olvidándose de todo por un momento… Solo dejándose llevar por la invitación que le daba la luna en lo alto…

* * *

La mañana llego como cualquier otra, Lussuria se había dispuesto a ir a la habitación del peli verde para ver si el chico se encontraba mejor ahora y además de eso, ver si ahí estaba Bel ya que no lo encontró esa mañana…

Al abrir la puerta de con lentitud deslumbro que en el interior a ambos seres dormían pacíficamente, inconscientemente se había dado la vuelta quedándose de frente con las manos haciendo distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus frentes chocando mientras sus respiraciones se entrelazaban y se fundían en una…

Esa escena conmovió demasiado al guardián del Sol que sin esperar ni un "pio" saco una cámara y capturo esa escena en una hermosa fotografía de alta resolución….— ¡Ay Dios, ellos son un encanto! —susurro con emoción por lo bajo, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta dejando a los jóvenes dormidos sin ser molestados…

Sin hacer ruido bajo a la parte baja de la casa y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para todos, aunque aún se encontraba preocupado por lo sucedido el día anterior… Este tipo de pensamientos era uno compartido entre todos los que habían visto al pequeño Fran y luego la herida con la que regreso Fran del pasado… La duda lo mataba al igual que al resto…

¿Qué era lo que había pasado con Fran en el pasado?

¿Qué tan malo fue?

¿Qué clase de trato recibió?

¿Ese rencor aun perdurara?

¿Cuál era el pasado de Fran…?

A decir verdad, era poco lo que sabían de Fran hasta ahora, incluso cuando lo postularon para ser miembro del Varia, para ese entonces Mukuro ya era su maestro desde hace años, pero luego le dijeron que lo entrenara como para que le fuera "útil" para el Varia, claro que eso enojo a Mukuro, por nada del mundo dejaría a su aprendiz en las manos del Varia, pero esa era una orden absoluta por lo cual tuvo que aceptar.

Mukuro siempre los odio un poco porque pensaba que menospreciaban a su aprendiz… y a decir verdad así fue al principio, tal vez eso provoco que Fran siempre fuera hostil con ellos… Pero el dolor de perder a Marmon era grande en esos días… Pero de a poco todos comenzaron a aceptar, aunque fue tarde para ese entonces ya que la manera de actuar de Fran con ellos no cambio…

El chico siempre fue callado y hostil por lo que nunca preguntaba nada o nunca sabían exactamente en qué pensaba, donde iba, que hacía o cualquier información de su persona…

Lo único que se sabía de él era que su nombre era "Fran", que su edad actual era de 19 años, que era ilusionista y era su nuevo miembro en su asociación…

No había ninguna especie de información de su persona; no sabían dónde había nacido, no sabían cuando nació, no sabían quiénes eran sus padres, no sabían dónde se crío, si tenía familiares o no… No sabían absolutamente nada, parecía que todos esos documentos o historiales de su persona que se quedan grabadas en el censo de cada nación hubieran sido destruidos… dejándolo como una persona que no existe…. Como alguien inexistente para la sociedad…

—Lussuria se está quemando… —la voz de un peli plata hizo que el hombre diera un brinco y rápidamente atendiera el desayuno que estaba a poco de quemarse.

—Squalo me asustaste… pero al menos esto está bien. —dijo Luss mientras apagaba la estufa y miraba los panqueques…

—Fran… ¿ya despertó? —indago el peli plata con seriedad desde la mesa del comedor mientras miraba entrar a Xanxus por la puerta de la derecha y a Levi por la izquierda, los cuales también esperaban escuchar una respuesta a esa interrogativa.

—No… Bel y Fran aún están durmiendo… —dijo Lussuria continuando desde la cocina el preparar el desayuno para todos.

Squalo se cruzó de brazos y frunció levemente el ceño, todo lo sucedido el día anterior no lo dejo dormir cómodamente en toda la noche… La intriga lo consumía y eso no le agradaba…— Quisiera saber qué pasa con Fran… —soltó sin pensar haciendo que todos también compartieran ese mismo pensamiento.

—A decir verdad… unos minutos antes de que viéramos a ese niño-Fran él había ido a mi oficina… —comenzó decir Xanxus capturando la atención de todos que lo miraron expectantes— Fue a llevarme su renuncia como ilusionista…. —eso descoloco completamente a todos incluyendo a cierto rubio que se encontraba bajando las escaleras, pero al escuchar eso había dejado su andar…

—¿Qué? ¿Fran hizo eso? —hablo Squalo al recuperarse de su shock, de todo lo que pudo haberse imaginado aquello no estaba incluido… era una verdadera sorpresa.

—Si… pero yo se la negué al menos que me diera una razón… Me dijo que bien podíamos decirle a Marmon que volviera y asunto arreglado, pero también le negué eso… Luego por primera vez vi el rostro lleno de rabia y disgusto de ese chico… —comento cerrando los ojos y deslumbrando aquella imagen que se había quedado en su mente, todo esto era escuchado por el rubio que estaba agarrado del barandal, solo había bajado tres escalones por lo que nadie se había dado cuenta, su labio tembló ligeramente al escuchar lo que decía su jefe…

—Fran… no me lo puedo creer ¿Qué paso después? —dijo Squalo mirando a Xanxus asombrado, no creía que la negación de algo así fuera capaz de sacar emociones de Fran….

—Luego volvió a su faceta inexpresiva, aunque debo decir que note un vacío muy grande en su mirada de hielo y hasta juraría que sus expresiones eran hasta escalofriantes al estar inexpresivas, luego solo dijo que olvidara esa conversación y lo de su renuncia y se fue… —con aquello las dudas de todo el Varia había aumentado en otro cincuenta por ciento, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba…

* * *

Bel que había estado escuchado todo aquello luego de haber salido de la habitación del Froggy, algo rojo en realidad al ver la posición en la que había terminado al despertar, ahora se encontraba sorprendió y algo temeroso, volviendo a subir los escalones y recostándose contra la pared se llevó una mano al rostro….

¿Fran había querido renunciar?

¿Se iba a ir sin decir nada más a nadie?

¿Solo iba a desaparecer como la niebla al amanecer?

Esas preguntas rondaron en la mente del rubio, haciendo que débilmente le doliera el corazón, era consiente que sentía algo por ese peli verde y saber de esto, saber que estuvo a punto de perderlo sin saber de este sentimiento le dolía…

Oh Dios como le dolía…

Su mano derecha se aferró a sus ropas en la zona de su pecho, estos sentimientos confusos entre amor y dolor eran demasiados para él, a penas y había aceptado uno de ellos como para aumentarle otro al día siguiente….

Unos pasos se escucharon y levantando la vista se encontró con un Fran en ropas casuales mirándolo con aquella mirada inexpresiva, pero que ocultaba su confusión al verlo a él contra la pared sentado en el piso del pasillo. Bel no tenía ánimos de ponerse burlón como antes luego de que su pobre mente se llenara de varias confusas emociones en solo dos días…

Fran tomo su pizarra portátil que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir algo con un marcador en ella "**Bel-sempai ¿Qué le pasa? Se ve raro estando ahí…**" eso era lo que estaba escrito en la pequeña pizarra de fondo blanco, Bel parpadeo al leerlo y levando la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Fran y ver las vendas que rondaban su cuello manchadas ligeramente de sangre…

Sangre…

Eso lo alerto, levantándose de golpe Bel tomo la mano del froggy y lo bajo por las escaleras— No es momento de preguntar Froggy, debemos cambiar sus vendas —dijo en el trayecto mientras lo llevaba a la sala, Fran no repuso nada y se dejó llevar, los ruidos que causan sus pasos acelerados alertaron a los demás que miraron a los jóvenes.

—Lussuria, las vendas de Fran necesitan ser cambiadas… —informo Bel al verlo ingresar en la sala mientras él iba por dichas vendas.

Fran se había olvidado que cuando se había tomado una ducha rápida había mojado las vendas al no haberlas quitado y se hacía notable la sangre que estaba tras ellas, aunque en verdad estaba sorprendido que su sempai estuviera tan al pendiente de su condición "_Sempai sí que esta raro hoy…_" pensó para sí mismo miraba como el rubio llegaba con vendas mientras que Lussuria y los demás aparecían en la sala acercándose a su persona.

—Bel pásame las vendas, Squalo pásame el yodo y mercurio. Fran levanta el mentón un rato por favor —dijo Luss y Fran accedió dejando su cuello expuesto para ser inspeccionado.

Cuando Lussuria retiro completamente todos recién pudieron admirar en su totalidad la magnitud de la herida ya que la noche anterior todo había pasado muy rápido… A todo les paso un escalofrió por sus cuerpos, la herida si Luss no mal recordaba tenía casi medio centímetro de profundidad y ahora mirándola bien pudo darse cuenta que era muy larga, trago saliva al igual que el resto, la herida era lo suficiente como para llegar a los diez centímetros de largo, había como veinte puntos que había hecho con el hilo y aguja todo cubierto de rojo sangre, la herida seguía abierta y cada movimiento solo la empeoraba.

Con cuidado coloco un poco de yodo causando que el cuerpo de Fran se tensará—No hagas eso Fran, abrirás más la herida y la vena principal está en riesgo, por favor resiste… —le dijo Lussuria y Fran no tuvo más que soportar el dolor… El guardián del Sol pasó el mercurio sobre la superficie costurada, tal vez tendrían que pasar como tres semanas para retirarles los puntos… Con un suspiro tomo las vendas limpias y empezó a rodear el cuello delgado del Froggy, lo hizo con un poco de presión como para que la herida no se abriera mientras se movía un poco, tomo el broche negro e hizo que se adhiera la punta de la venda con las que estaban en el cuello de Fran.

—Listo, ¿están muy fuertes? —Indago Luss mirando a Fran, el cual negó con la cabeza— ¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó al verlo que había negado en lugar de decir algo, pero volvió a recibir una negación de parte de Fran— Oh… ya veo… —dijo volviendo a guardar las cosas en el botiquín y dirigiendo a todos al comedor.

—Vamos froggy —dijo Bel extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, Fran indeciso acepto la mano y esta la ayudo a pararse y aun sin ser soltada lo llevo al comedor.

Algo dentro de Fran comenzó a inquietarse al tener ese tipo de atención de parte de Bel, su corazón latía y sus mejillas debatían en colocarse o no colorarse coloradas, como pudo escribió en su tablero una frase para luego mostrársela a Bel "**Sempai, por favor suelte mi mano, me siento incómodo**" era lo que estaba escrito y cuando fue leído por Bel, este lo soltó despacio, le encantaba la sensación de tener la mano más pequeña de Fran entre la suya, pero por el momento, aquello no podía ser ya que… "_Es más que seguro que la rana no sienta nada por el príncipe_" fue su pensamiento mientras se apartaba de Fran y se iba a tomar asiento seguido del menor.

—Toma Fran, un jugo de frutilla, en tu estado creo que no es conveniente que comas cosas solidas —le dijo Lussuria recibiendo una leve inclinación de parte del menor y tomaba a pajita entre sus labios para empezar a tomar su jugo.

—Fran… ¿Qué clase de pasado has tenido? —indago Squalo haciendo que Fran lo mirara para luego empezar a escribir en su tablero "**Es mejor que no se meta en asuntos privados capitán…**"

* * *

**Tres días después…**

—Fran… dime ¿Qué clase de niñez has llevado? —a pesar de los días, las preguntas como esas eran hechas a menudo por los integrantes del Varia hacia Fran, quien siempre respondió de la misma manera— Fran… vimos a tu "yo" de un pasado muy lejano… Ese niño tenía claras marcas de no tener una infancia normal, todos queremos saber Fran ¿Qué clase de vida llevabas antes? —volvió a preguntar el rubio mirando a Fran desde el sofá.

Fran cerro los ojos desde su sillón donde se encontraba, supuso que si el llego a ese lugar su "yo" tenía que aparecer aquí… intento no tomarle importancia pero al parecer lo que haya hecho su "yo" llamo la atención del Varia, aunque él no recordaba nada de eso de cuando eran niño… Tomando el tablero entre sus manos, puesto que aún no podía decir nada sin que abriera su herida aun utilizaba su tablerito y su marcador.

"**Por favor, olvide todo lo que haya visto y no insista en saber nada de mi pasado Bel-sempai, no me siento a gusto contando algo tan privado de mi persona**"

Las palabras escritas en el tablero fueron mostradas a Bel para que las leyera, pero al hacerlo este solo chisto la lengua en protesta y empezó a lanzar cuchillos a un tablero circular de la pared, ya no se sentía capaz de lanzárselos a Fran, al menos no por el momento, pero sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo sospecharían, por lo que lo retomaría después…

—Ustedes dos, hagan maletas para al menos una semana, saldrán para Estados Unidos al anochecer —la voz de Squalo tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala— Aunque no quisiera que Fran vaya en ese estado… Dime Fran ¿te crees capaz de hacer una misión en tu estado? —dijo Squalo mirando al froggy quien comenzó a escribir algo nuevo en su tablero.

"**No hay problema, pudo manejarlo capitán, puede contar conmigo**"

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado y tu Bel trata de que no le pase nada —dijo Squalo mirando al rubio que solo asintió, de todas maneras aunque no se lo hubieran dicho él cuidaría al froggy en ese viaje…

Fran hizo un sonido del choque entre su marcador contra su tablero llamando la atención de Squalo para luego mostrarle lo escrito "**Capitán, ¿de qué trata la misión?**"

—Tienen que ir a recoger información de un sujeto que esta allá, irán hasta la ciudad de Herndon al oeste de la región —dijo Squalo pasándole unas copias de los detalles de la misión a Bel y a Fran.

El froggy leyó con tranquilidad para luego escribir en su tablero "**No hay problema conmigo, esto se ve fácil para mi situación**" era lo que estaba escrito a lo que Squalo asintió y se retiró.

—Shishi, entonces hay que ir a empacar froggy —dijo mientras se le acercaba y le tendía una mano, esto fue visto con desconfianza de parte de Fran y solo se levantó por su cuenta y no acepto la mano de Bel.

El rubio bufo por lo bajo al ver que rana solo había comenzado a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, miro con una sonrisa torcida algo amarga su mano extendida a un sillón vacío "_Rasiel tenía razón… El amor nos hace hacer estupidez que normalmente no haríamos…_" se dijo mentalmente y medio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encamino a su habitación.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la parte de arriba solo pudo vislumbrar como la puerta del cuarto de Fran se cerraba, eso le saco otra sonrisa algo triste, sentía la necesidad de saber de Fran pero este evadía cualquier intento de todos por querer averiguar…

"_¿Qué es lo que ocultas froggy? Eso quisiera saber…_" Con ese único pensamiento el rubio se encamino a su habitación, era mejor comenzar a prepararse para ese viaje, no era una misión que necesitara matar a alguien pero bueno, estaría con la ranita y eso le bastaba…

—Ushishi, ya estoy empezando a pensar como una persona "normal" Estúpido froggy… hacerle esto al príncipe —dijo por lo bajo mientras media sus ropas a una maleta de color rojo con un estampado de cuchillos en la cubierta.

…

"_Una misión con el sempai en los Estados Unidos… Mmm… no sería problema pero… El tonto sempai ha estado actuando muy "amigable" últimamente… ¿Qué traerá entre manos? Normalmente para ahora tendría que tener arriba de 70 cuchillos incrustados en mi traje… Que no lo haga me está empezando a asustar_"

Fran se encontraba ya terminado de empacar todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje que haría esa misma noche, aunque su mente se encontraba entretenida con el asunto del comportamiento de su sempai… Toda aquella "amabilidad" de Bel ya lo estaba asustando, se creería que todos estén más atentos de él por estar herido y por querer saber su pasado pero…

"_Pero la amabilidad de Bel-sempai la siento un tanto distinta… demasiado buena para ser verdad…._" Esa era lo que pensaba al respecto sobre el rubio y su actitud, soltando un suspiro pequeño para no forzar a su garganta, se recostó sobre su cama con la miraba puesta en el techo…

El recuerdo de hace tres noches cuando su sempai durmió con él en esa habitación empezó a rondar su cabeza, un tenue sonrojo recorrió su rostro y con fuerza cerro los ojos para intentar olvidar aquello, olvidar el olor a jazmines que esa noche Bel trasmitía al estar cerca suyo… juraría que sintió a plena noche la respiración de Bel sobre su rostro, muy cerca para ser verdad, pero eventualmente lo ignoro diciéndose que no era nada…

Los ojos de Fran se abrieron de golpe al recordar lo que sucedió antes de que Bel estuviera en su habitación, mucho antes de recibir esa herida en la parte derecha de su cuello… Llevándose una mano y tocando con suavidad las vendas el joven peli verde mostro una mueca de tristeza en su rostro… "_Si tan solo hubiera ocupado esa oportunidad de volver a estar en ese lugar para salvarlos a todos…._" Unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras aferraba su mano a su pecho y cerraba los ojos… "_Lo siento…_" fue el último pensamiento que recorrió su mente en esos instantes silenciosos…

* * *

**A la día siguiente en los Estados Unidos…**

"**Bel-sempai, estamos perdidos…**" Fran mostro su tablero al rubio donde decían esas palabras, el chico rubio al leerlo solo gruño en molestia, no estaban perdidos, solo estaban algo desorientados…

—Un príncipe nunca se pierde Froggy… ¡Mira, allí hay un hotel! Nos quedaremos ahí por hoy y mañana iremos al punto de encuentro… —dijo Bel apuntando con su mano derecha uno hotel estilo hogareño, para nada un lugar en la cual un "príncipe" tuviera que estar….

"**¿Esta seguro que pobre dormir en un lugar como ese, su 'majestad'?**" escribió Fran recibiendo otro gruñido de Bel, eso lo hizo sonreír por detrás del tablero que sostenía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, ahora parecía el mismo Bel que conocía, eso lo tranquilizo un poco…

A decir verdad, no era culpa de Bel que estuviera varados en que parte dela ciudad no más, solo que al llegar a medio día a los EEUU ambos se habían ido por algo de almorzar y en el trayecto habían perdido el mapa que tenía la ubicación del lugar donde tenían que dirigirse para pasar la noche, por lo que, intentando recordar todo lo que decía en el mapa se había aventurados por aquellas calles de la ciudad, quedando ahora en un parque junto a un gran bosque….

—¡Wah, mi balón! —la voz de un pequeño infante hizo que Fran y Bel miraran para atrás, un niño se dirigía a donde ellos y cerca de Fran había un balón de color negro con blanco.

El peli verde tomo el balón entre una de sus manos y escribió en su tablero mientras el pequeño se acercaba, cuando el niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca mirándolo con duda porque tenía su balón entre sus manos, Fran se puso a su altura y mostrándole su pizarrita le dio el balón al pequeño.

"**Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? Ten cuidado al jugar y no lo pierdas ¿vale?**"

Eso era lo que estaba escrito, el niño al leerlo asintió y tomo el balón entre sus blancas manos— Disculpe… ¿no puede hablar? —indago el pequeño mirando al chico peli verde con sombrero de froggy, lo cual, también le llamo la atención al pequeño.

Fran miro al pelinegro chico, los ojos inocentes y grandes de color calipso del pequeño lo miraban expectantes, dando una pequeña sonrisa Fran asintió al pequeño y se palpo suavemente las vendas de su cuello, con lo que el pequeño sintió tristeza.

—Ah, se hizo daño… Señor espero se mejore de su herida, mi mamá dice que ahí es una herida mortal si no se trata con rapidez —dijo el pequeño mientras miraba a Fran asentir y dar una leve sonrisa, todo esto era visto por Bel que se había quedado cautivo de la imagen de Fran con ese pequeño, el chico tenia cierto aire de dulzura alrededor de él mientras escuchaba al pequeño… Su corazón palpito un poco ya que pensamiento paso velozmente por su mente tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de rojo.

—¡Ian! ¡Ian! —la voz de una mujer se escuchaba y eso hizo que Fran levantara la vista mirando a una mujer pelinegra con un peinado cubriendo uno de sus ojos estaba buscando a alguien, entonces la mujer miro para su dirección al momento que el pequeño miraba para atrás— ¡Dios, Ian Woods casi me matas de un susto! —dijo la joven mujer llegando a donde estaba el pequeño y estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—Mamá… mamá estoy bien, solo recuperaba mi balón y hablaba con el señor rana —dijo el niño apartándose de su madre y voleaba su vista a Fran que se encontraba poniéndose erguido en esos momentos.

"**Sera mejor que te vayas con tu mamá ahora, uno nunca está seguro estando solo, especialmente a tu edad**" Fran mostro su tablero donde había escrito aquello y el pequeño asintió tomando la mano de su madre entre la suya.

—Gracias, nos vemos —dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa y se retiró con su madre.

—El froggy se veía muy feliz con el pequeño… —comento Bel cuando Fran estaba acomodando su mochila en su espalda y luego sin más volvía a escribir algo en su tablero.

"**Sempai, yo siempre estuve a cargo de algún niño desde pequeño, es normal que me agrede estar con alguno… Además, esperaba que su madre lo buscara para dejarlo ya que no iba a dejar al pequeño solo en un lugar donde todo puede ocurrir, desde secuestro hasta matanzas…**"

Bel al leer eso noto que en los ojos de Fran que ahora miraban algún punto de su izquierda mostraban cierta nostalgia, era como si estuviera diciendo eso por experiencia propia…

—Bueno, pero ahora hay que ir al hotel, el príncipe está muy cansado —dijo Bel estirándose y empezando a caminar en dirección a aquella casa muy grande de tres pisos que tenía un letrero de hospedaje.

Fran siguió a Bel silenciosamente al no ser capaz de hablar por al menos unos días, al entrar dentro del lugar se dio cuenta que todo estaba decorado muy bellamente, era un lugar muy bonito, el rubio camino hasta la recepcionista y comenzó a pedir un dormitorio con dos habitación.

—Bueno sería el dormitorio número 14, tenga las llaves —dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras entregaba las llaves a Bel y este junto con el froggy empezaban a ir a donde se encontraban las escaleras— ¡Ah! Disculpen… les recomiendo mantener las ventanas cerradas, no es seguro tenerlas abiertas… —dijo la joven deteniendo los movimientos de ambos chicos que estaban cerca de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué señorita? —indago Bel desde su lugar mirando en dirección a la joven, la cual se incomodó.

—Bueno… desde hace más de diez años que hay un asesino por la ciudad… al veces deja de matar y luego vuelve… Nadie ha dado con su paradero hasta ahora y es mejor ser precavidos…

—Ushishi, si asesinos es el problema, en ese caso estaremos bien con o sin ventana abierta —dijo Bel con su típica risa de gato Cheshire y comenzaba a subir los escalones, Fran solo suspiro ya que aquello había asustado a la joven recepcionista y sin más también subió los escalones….

* * *

Las horas habían pasado con tranquilidad, casi en toda la tarde no había nada que hacer, Belphegor para matar su aburrimiento había comenzado a ver la televisión mientras que Fran se había puesto a leer, todo sin dirigirse una sola palabra…

Ahora era como la media noche y ambos jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo en cada una de las habitaciones, aunque solo uno era el que dormía, ya que el peli verde había tenido una pesadilla y ahora se encontraba despierto solo con los ojos cerrados.

"_Creo que esto nunca parara de torturarme, pero… ahora que lo pienso, aquellos niños de mi sueño anterior si existieron, supongo que así se hubieran visto al llegar a esa edad, pero no pude protegerlos y murieron, incapaces de volver a ver el cielo azul en sus cortas vidas_"

Fran sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en aquello, pero eso rápidamente paso de largo al escuchar un crujido de alguien ingresar por su ventana "_Creo que la recepcionista si hablaba enserio_" pensó para sí mismo mientras sentía a la persona acercarse a su cama y obstruirle la luz de la luna con su propio cuerpo…

Por un momento pensó que pudiera ser Bel intentando asustarlo, pero eso no lo convenció, así que de a poco abrió uno de sus ojos seguido del otro para luego parpadear para adaptarlas a la oscuridad, miro para arriba y una gota de algo tibio cayó en una de sus mejillas, se llevó una mano para limpiarlas y luego miro al ser que estaba dentro mientras lo hacía…

Era un sujeto alto, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color grisáceo contorneados con negro libre de parpados, tenía una sonrisa grande ya cicatrizada y sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre como al igual que el cuchillo que sostenía entre sus manos y estaba a punto de clavárselo.

El cuchillo hizo un "zap" y fue suficiente para que Fran se apartara dejando una ilusión de reemplazo, pero cuando su ilusión recibió la apuñalada en el corazón desapareció haciendo que el asesino se confundiera y mirara en toda la habitación encontrando al joven peli verde escribiendo algo en una pizarrita.

Eso no le importó y desclavando su cuchillo comenzó a acercase al momento que Fran encendía una linterna de mano y apuntaba a su tablilla "**¡Hey tranquilo! ¿Eres Jeff verdad?**" cuando la otra persona leyó aquello bajo su arma y miro con la cabeza ladeada a la joven peli verde que tenía cara inexpresiva.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me temes? Y como es que sabes mi nombre —dijo el azabache con voz grabe, esta era la segunda vez en toda su vida que se encontraba con una persona que no le temían al verlo… "_¿No puede hablar..? Creo que lleva vendas en la garganta y están sangrando un poco_" pensó el azabache mirando al chico volver a escribir, como Fran estaba con una solera era muy notable sus vendajes y como este no parecía tenerle miedo pues al azabache ya no le dieron ganas de matarlo, así no era nada divertido, que le teman cuando los mataba era divertido…

"**Información tuya que ronda la red gracias a una tal "Jane" y "Liu" que la dejaron en una estación de policía, al igual que una de tus víctimas. Solo saben tu nombre, que mataste a tu familia, que Jane quiere venganza, que Lui sobrevivió y desconocen tu paradero. Eres un famoso asesino que llego hasta oídos de Francia hace diez años…**"

Jeff leyó todo aquello y quedo dubitativo, entonces era por eso que al veces sabían su nombre, su hermano y su acosadora habían dejado un poco de información a la policía para dar con él "_Aunque eso ni sirvió y ahora Jane está muerta_" pensó el chico.

"**Oye, aunque no lo creas te admiro, siéntate, no tengo ganas de dormir en estos momentos por lo que mejor hablamos de algo, no creo que tengas ganas de matar ¿o sí?**" escribió Fran para que lo leyera el otro mientras le mostraba una sillón al cual sentarse.

—Ya que…. —suspiro Jeff y tomo asiento mientras que Fran encendía la luz de una de las lámparas y miraba el blanco rostro del asesino en serie— Por cierto, eres mudo o es que esa herida no te deja hablar y una cosa más, esa herida se abrió. —cuando Jeff dijo eso el peli verde con rapidez tomo el espejo que estaba sobre el buró y miro su cuello.

"_Oh es verdad_" pensó y comenzó a desatarse con las vendas mientras que una mano escribía en la pizarra. "**No soy mudo, es a causa de la herida, me la hicieron unos malditos mal nacidos de pacotilla cuando "volví" a Francia hace unos días**" fue lo que Fran mostro mientras dejaba su cuello expuesto y Jeff miraba la gran herida aun con hilos cocidos a la carne, el peli verde sin mucho ánimo tomo el botiquín que estaba en la mesa donde lo dejo antes de dormir y sacaba lo que necesitaba.

—Wow, esa herida sí que es grande y como porque te la hicieron, ¿qué hiciste niño? —preguntó Jeff mientras miraba sacaba el desinfectante y se untaba un poco mientras cerraba los ojos para reprimir el dolor, luego se ponía a escribir con rapidez.

"**Siempre me la han hecho desde niño, solo dijeron que estaban "recuperando" lo que por derecho era suyo. Yo en ningún momento hice algo malo para merecer todo lo que me paso, pero logre escapar a los cinco años de ese lugar matando a unos cuantos, salve a algunos niños pero otros quedaron en manos de esos malditos**"

—Qué vida chico, pero ahora ya estas mejor ¿no? Oh verdad, te lo volviste a encontrar —dijo Jeff mientras recordaba que esa herida fue reciente.

"**No importa, aunque me gustaría haber matado a esos hombres en aquel momento, ahora soy ilusionista de la mafia en Italia, esto "encadenado" a una sede de asesinos llamada Varia lo cual no me deja ir a buscar a ciertas personas para exterminarlas y recuperar algo**"

—Si estuvieran aquí y no en Francia yo los hubiera mandado a "dormir" por ti, me caes bien —dijo Jeff ya hablando en confianza ya que el chico también era asesino quiera o no.—Aunque últimamente en los últimos siete años no he matado a muchas personas por la llegada de mi… —Jeff callo unos momentos y miro por la ventana de la habitación, Fran dejo un rato buscar las vendas en los cajones y miro a su asesino favorito desde niño, tomando nuevamente su tablero volvió a escribir e hizo un ruido para captar la atención de Jeff.

"**¿Después de qué?**" Al leer eso Jeff lo pensó un rato antes de contestar, habían pasado tantas cosas hace diez años a causa de "ella" Desde ser la primera víctima que no logro matar, hasta el asalto de los demonios renegados de Zalgo, finalizando con la sorpresiva noticia tres años después sobre…

—Pues… no creo que creas, digo, quien creería esto, ni yo me lo creí cuando me lo dijo —comenzó Jeff y miro como Fran tenia todos sus sentidos puestos en él— Pues hace unos siete años me entere de la llegada de mi… hijo… —eso descoloco a Fran quien abrió los ojos e sorpresa y estuvo cerca de pronunciar algo pero se contuvo y escribo en su tablero.

"**¡¿Enserio?! ¡Tiene un hijo! Wow, esto es sorpresivo. ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Saben que es usted un asesino? ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah, por cierto yo me llamo Fran**"

—Tranquilo chico... Pues ni yo me lo creo hasta ahora, bueno ese niño se parece un tanto a mi cuando era pequeño, es pelinegro como su madre, tiene piel blanca como ambos, sus ojos son calipso y para él cuando estamos en la casa de Slender donde nos reunimos todos, es estar en un "juego" ya que no le pilla lo malo, aunque su madre dice que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y tal vez nos odie… —comenzó Jeff enumerando con su mano mientras miraba como Fran al fin encontraba las vendas— Su madre o mi "pareja" se llama Hannah Callie y mi hijo, pues mi hijo se llama Ian Woods Callie —dijo mirando como el chico intentaba colocarse las vendas y lo encontró algo divertido ya que este no podía por lo que decidió levantarse y ayudarlo.

Fran parpadeo y dio recuento a las palabra de Jeff hasta darse cuenta que ese era el nombre del niño que había devuelto el balón… "_Por Dios, conocí al hijo de Jeff the killer_" pensó con un tono alegre, desde hace ya mucho que él admiraba a ese asesino y esto era un privilegio el conocerlo…

—A ver te ayudo —las palabras de Jeff tomaron por sorpresa a Fran pero con objeto nada y dejo que el mayor, que calculando los años tendría 27, lo empezara a vendar el cuello mientras el escribía algo y luego ponía el pizarrón sobre su cabeza unos momentos para que lo leyera.

"**Entonces esta tarde conocí a su hijo y pareja, es un buen niño**"

—Jeh… es verdad, Hannah lo llevaría al parque todo el día por que se enojó conmigo sobre algo y no quería que Ian nos viera pelear —dijo Jeff dando un risita mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para lograr abrochar una cosita a las vendas, justo a tiempo cuando un cuchillo pasara por encima de su cabeza…

* * *

Belphegor se encontraba muy tranquilo durmiendo en su habitación, el lugar no era tan mal como para su real presencia… De repente unos sonidos del cuarto junto al suyo llamo la atención de Bel, eran unos sonidos pequeño, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, tal vez solo era que Fran estaba removiéndose un poco en su cama.

"_Me pregunto si algún día el froggy devuelve los sentimientos que tengo por él… _"Pensó el chico rubio girándose a la derecha para intentar volver a dormir, pero eso se le hizo imposible…

Se quedó unos momentos sin hacer el minúsculo ruido, un sexto sentido le decía que alguien más estaba en la habitación de su froggy, la duda lo consumió hasta el punto que minutos después ya se encontraba parado saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a la del froggy.

Al estar cerca de la habitación escucho la voz desconocida de alguien dar una risita, eso hizo que su sensor asesino se activara y saco un cuchillo que siempre traía consigo, abriendo la puerta de a poco vio que había alguien desconocido muy pero muy cerca de su rana.

Lanzo su cuchillo contra ese ser directo a la cabeza, pero este la había bajado haciendo que el cuchillo se incrustara en la pared— Shishi~ ¿pero quién te crees que eres? Aléjate de mí froggy ahora mismo —dijo Bel irritado de ver a alguien cerca de su peli verde.

El azabache se apartó de Fran y miro la pared y luego al rubio que tenía un abanico de cuchillos raros en sus manos— ¿Y tú quién ere? —indago Jeff mirándolo de lado y luego vio a Fran que trataba de llamar su atención.

"**Es solo mi superior en el Varia, es un auto proclamado príncipe (falso por mi parte) y tiene una gran afición a tirar cuchillos a quien sea, me los tira a mi regularmente**"

—Ah~ ¿y por qué te dice rana? —al preguntar aquello mira como Fran apunta uno sobrero de rana de un perchero— ¿Utilizas ese sombrero siempre? ¿Por qué? —Para ese entonces Fran se apuntaba a sí mismo y negaba y luego apuntaba a Bel— Ah, el rubio te obliga ¿Por qué? —continuo preguntando sin entender muy bien la cosa.

—Por qué el froggy es el froggy y por qué el príncipe así lo quiere —dijo Bel a la defensiva mientras se internaba en la habitación con sus cuchillos en alto al ver al joven ensangrentado…

—Vaya, sí que es auto proclamado —dijo Jeff mirando como Fran asentía y escucho a Bel gruñir.

—Rana ¿Quién es este sujeto? —indago con firmeza el rubio mientras miraba al peli verde suspira y empezar a escribir, ya le estaba doliendo la mano pero ni modo.

"**Bel-sempai, este "sujeto" como usted dice, es Jeffrey Woods o también conocido como Jeff the killer, un asesino en serie y alguien a quien admiro también**"

—¿Eh? ¿Asesino en serie y tú lo admiras? —menciono Bel sin creérselo mientras bajaba sus cuchillos y el froggy asentía.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, por lo tal, ya mate a alguien antes de llegar aquí y Hannah ya debe de estar más tranquila, no me gustaría encontrarme con "Perdición" si ella sigue enojada pero… creo que ya debe estar más calmada y no he visto a Ian en todo el día —dijo Jeff tomando su cuchillo de la mesita y guardándolo en su bolsillo— Nos vemos la próxima vez que vuelvas a este país Fran —dijo agrandando su sonrisa y salió por la ventana mientras que Fran le despedía con la mano y Bel tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo de ver todo aquello y no comprender nada…

—Fran… —comenzó a decir Bel recibiendo un sonido del peli verde para que prosiguiera— Admiras a un sujeto… raro… Para empezar no tiene parpados, se cortó el rostro, es asesino y además de eso tiene familia… —dijo el rubio mirando a Fran confundido, el cual rodo los ojos y escribió en su tablero.

"**Bel-sempai, le recuerdo que nosotros somos asesino, usted tiene el mismo nivel de locura que tuvo Jeff en el pasado y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, él dijo que la llegada de ese niño fue una sorpresa. Además, estoy seguro que usted debe de tener una lista de candidatas a ser su "princesa" para el futuro ¿no?**" Si Fran hubiera dicho todo aquello en lugar de escribirlo se hubiera notado un poco de desaprobación a lo del último que estaba mostrando, ya que, por alguna razón, imaginar que su sempai estuviera con una chica o con quien sea le ponía los nervios de punta.

Bel al leer todo eso sintió un poquito de felicidad ya que noto débilmente la desaprobación de Fran sobre aquellas "candidatas"— Shishi… ahora que lo dices, tiene razón, tengo un centenar de chicas que quisiera convertirse en mi reina cuando vaya por mi trono —dijo sonriente viendo como las facciones de Fran flaqueaban un poco— Pero nadie llega a tener lo que el príncipe quieren para su "princesa" —finalizo como si nada mientras sonreí por ver las pequeñas expresiones en el rostro de su froggy.

"_Ninguna chica se asemejaría a mi querido froggy ni ahora ni en mil años_" fue lo que pensó cuando vio que Fran ya se disponía a irse a su propia cama mientras le mostraba su tablero donde decía que ya era mejor que se fuera a su cuarto.

* * *

**Un día y medio más tarde…**

—Wa, que cansador, al menos ya regresaremos a Italia —dijo Bel mientras se estiraba un poco en el asiento del jet privado donde se encontraba junto al froggy.

Tac-tac

El rubio desvió su mirada al asiento que estaba un poco separado del suyo y vio que Fran le mostraba su tablero el cual el empezó a leer…

"**Bel-sempai… creo que debo de decirle algo por… los cuidados que ha tenido conmigo desde hace unos días**"

Bel parpadeo un poco confuso, no entendía que tendría que decirle el froggy— ¿Qué tendría que decir la rana al príncipe? —Indago mirando a Fran quien había bajado su tablero y estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo— ¿Eh? No froggy, no tienes que hablar puedes dañar las heridas internas —dijo Bel al darse cuenta lo que quería hacer el menor, pero esto solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a tomar aire.

—Gracias… —aquella simple palabra, soltada en un solo soplido para luego dar paso a una sonrisa muy sincera en los labios del menor, Fran lo había pensado mucho en todo el día, su sempai normalmente nunca es atento con él y que lo estuviera lo ponía un poco contento ya que lo estaba viendo como persona y no como remplazo, por lo que, darle un gracias a su sempai estaba bien por el momento…

Bel al escuchar la voz dulce de Fran y ver aquella sonrisa se sonrojo levemente y utilizo todo su poder de autocontrol para no haberse tirado encima de la tierna y casi indefensa imagen que Fran mostraba en esos momentos…

A causa que el chico no podía forzar a su garganta no podía sacar la monótona voz, por lo que, cuando menciono esa simple palabra había sonado con una voz de verdadero agradecimiento y un tinte de dulzura acompañada de la mejor sonrisa que pudo haberle dado… Ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado la voz de Fran en más de una semana y escucharlo decir su primera palabra desde que se encontraba así lo llenaba un poco de felicidad, ya que el chico se había esforzado un poco solo para decírsela a él, aquel tono tan dulce solo le pertenecía a Bel…

"_Esto solo me puede pertenecer a mí, no permitiré que alguien más escuche una sola palabra con ese tono que utilizo el froggy, esa dulzura solo será mía_" Esa clase de pensamientos paso por la cabeza de Bel, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Fran, quien a su vez, se estaba preocupando que su sempai no se movía ni nada.

—Shishi… De nada froggy, no fue la gran cosa en realidad —dijo Bel con una sonrisa brillante mirando a Fran— También lo hacía por Marmon cuando se hería por lo que no fue problema… —aquello había salido de sus labios sin querer, aunque para Bel no era tan malo y continuo sonriendo…

Pero aquello tuvo reacción diferente en Fran, había apartado la mirada de Bel y se dispuso a ver por la ventana con el ceño fruncido sin que el rubio lo supiera, enojado tomo el marcador y escribió en su tablero.

"**Sabe algo sempai… Olvide lo que le dije, me retracto de mis palabras, nunca más le daré gracias por algo**"

Al terminar de escribir aquello el peli verde se lo tiro a la cara del rubio y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda y mirando las nubes tras la ventana "_Eres un completo idiota Bel-sempai… Y otro idiota soy yo por haber tenido la idea de agradecerte, pero esto no volverá a ocurrir. ¡Nunca más le diré algo como eso!_" fueron los pensamientos del peli verde mientras continuaba enfadado, aunque a decir verdad, no comprendía el por qué enojarse de esa manera, pero escuchar que lo hizo ya que lo hacía con Marmon enserio que no le agrado…

—¿Eh? Froggy… ¿froggy que te pasa ahora? —decía Bel mientras tomaba el tablero que había caído al piso y lo empezaba a leer "_¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? Ahora se retracta…_" pensó el rubio levantando la vista tan solo para encontrarse con la espalda de Fran sin voltearse a verlo "_Parece enojado… ¿y ahora que hice para que este así?_" se decía sin comprender que hubiera hecho para que el froggy actuara así, según recordaba lo que había dicho no hubo nada que le ofendiera ¿verdad? ¿O hubo algo que sí?

—Nee ¿la rana no hablara con el príncipe? —dijo Bel desde su lugar mientras apoyaba su mentón en una de sus palmas y su codo en el borde de los cómodos asientos… Pero no importo lo que diga, Fran no hizo completamente nada ni dijo ninguna palabra, primero porque no podía y segundo porque no quería dirigirle ni la mirada al rubio…

"_Bel-sempai es un completo idiota_" Pensó el froggy sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, uno nuevo pero a la vez familiar… Una decepción inundo su alma y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, pero se obligó a no soltar ni una lágrima aun si fuera de rabia… Le molestaba tanto que todo tuviera que ver con Marmon, primero que no le llegaba a los talones al peli púrpura, luego que Marmon era más divertido, después que Marmon jugaba con el príncipe sin chistar y ahora esto… cuando pensó que Bel estaba haciendo algo por que en verdad le importaba descubre que lo hizo como antes ya que lo hacía con Marmon.

"_Maldición, me duele mucho el pecho… ¿pero por qué? Ya no logro entenderme ni a mí mismo… Maldito sempai, ya me está confundiendo con lo que hace_" fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de llevarse una mano al pecho y aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa sin comprender por qué aún le dolía el corazón…

* * *

**Sora: **Aw *w* hola mundo ¿cómo están? Espero bien y espero les gustara este capi .

**Fran muestra su tablero**: ¿Sora-sempai, por qué una chica se está llevando a Squalo?

**Sora:** . Ah~ es que Nekita los quiere a ambos, así que, Fran no te esfuerces mucho y ve n.n

**Fran vuelve a escribir: **Esta bien, con tal de estar lejos de sempai en estos momentos hare cualquier cosa u.u* ***camina a donde esta Neki por voluntad propia***

**Squalo: **Vooi ¡Sora! ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato! ***intenta desatarse las cadenas***

**Sora:** Si lo está ^o^ Tengo el permiso de que te deje con una fans una vez al mes n.n

**Squalo:** ¡Me las vas a pagas Sora! ***se lo llevan arrastrando***

**Jeff:** Otra vez mandando a los personajes con una fan ***tomando jugo con una pajita***

**Sora:** Hola Jeff n.n Te dije que pondría tu futuro de Nuevos… ¿integrantes? En algún otro fic ¿verdad? Y aquí esta una parte ^o^

**Jeff:** . En verdad que eres… pero bueno, eres parte de los Creepys por lo que no te puedo hacer nada u.u

**Sora:** n.n Así es~ Mou, te admiro tanto Jeff ***lo abraza con fuerza*** incluso el froggy también lo hace, ¡Yei! Ya somos dos en esta casa ^o^/

**Jeff: **Sigues tan… rara como cuando me secuestraste . ***mire con la cabeza ladeada a Sora*** Por cierto, el fic donde me tienes cautivo con cadenas desde hace tiempo que no actualizas…

**Sora:** Gomen .-. Pero ya pronto lo reanudare nOn

**Bel:** Sora… ¿Por qué estoy con estas orejas?

**Sora:** No digas nada y posa para la cámara n.n ***lista para sacar la foto***

**Bel posando:** Nya~

**Sora intenta no tener una hemorragia nasal**: Esta… perfecto w Ya puedes ir a cambiarte n/n

**Bel: **Ok n.n ***se va todo tranquilo al vestuario***

**Sora:** Se ha comportado tan bien que no me lo creo *w* y pensar que creía que haría un show porque esta vestido así =w= pero me salió tranquilo… seguro quiere algo .

**Jeff:** Sora ¿Qué es esto? ***muestra una hoja de 291 palabras***

**Sora: **Oh eso n.n es mi idea para un fic para dentro de unos meses. Minna ^o^ díganme que piensan por favor:

_En una habitación llena de material de uso de porcelana y cerámica, de costura y pintura… Una figura iluminada por la débil mecha de la vela se podía vislumbrar, traía algo entre sus manos… tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo sostenía con ternura…_

_—Bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño. —Dijo la joven de largos cabellos mientras sus dedos recorrían el rostro de porcelana del muñeco que tenía entre sus manos— Hoy será tu cumpleaño, hoy 28 de diciembre—declaro con alegría mientras acomodaba los mechones rubios del muñeco— Puede que solo seas una muñeca pero… —menciono mientras lo llevaba contra su pecho y acariciaba los cabellos— Yo creo que todo tiene un alma en este mundo y tu mi pequeño no eres la excepción a eso —continuo separando la muñeco y mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_El rostro de porcelana la miraba pero no se movía, su cabello rubio ahora lo traía un poco revuelto por ser abrazado y su ropa roja resaltaba su piel blanca, una de las creaciones más queridas para esa joven, había tardado muchos años en crearlo, deposito sus más puros sentimientos mientras lo moldeaba, lo lleno de amor con cada detalle que le daba, unos largos quince años de arduo trabajo estaban ahora frente a ella entre sus manos…_

_—Por eso, como toda vida necesitas un nombre… —le dijo mientras lo sentaba en una pequeña silla que tenía en la mesa._

_La joven pensó y lo pensó… Miro a su creación con ternura hasta que por fin el nombre que quería ponerle apareció._

_—Te llamaras Edward y llevaras mi apellido, de ahora en adelante te llamaras Edward Elric —dijo la joven azabache mientras miraba con alegría al muñeco— Bienvenido al mundo Ed, bienvenido a mi mundo…_

**_Próximamente…_**

**Sora:** Es un Roy x Ed n.n pero como ven el prólogo no dice mucho, pero estará lleno de risas amor y celos oAo

**Hannah: **Sora vaya a dormir, mañana tiene escuela -.-

**Sora: **T.T me retiro por ahora minna-san, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de una de mis dos historias en curso en esta página ^o^


	7. Las palabras del borracho Froggy

_~Hola a todos los lectores~_

¡Hola mundo, todavía estoy viva! \o/

Lamento no haber actualizado desde… ¿desde cuándo fue? ¡Ah sí! Lamento haber tardado alrededor de tres semanas, pero al final del capi les diré todas las razones T.T

Bueno, para no enojarlos más, empezaremos con el capítulo…

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**Las palabras del borracho froggy**

* * *

**Tres días más tarde…**

Todo dentro del Varia iba como de costumbre, misiones normales, Fran se recuperaba asombrosamente rápido, tanto, que hoy sería el día que le retirarían los puntos de su cuello, pero hablando de este peli verde…

Últimamente, de hecho, desde que Bel y Fran volvieron de Estados Unidos, el chico menor no le había dirigido ni la mirada a Belphegor, quien confundido por aquello, se torturaba mentalmente para saber que había hecho enojar a la ranita de esa forma, aunque claro, este no podía hallar la respuesta a aquello…

"_Estúpido sempai… Y lo peor es que aún me enoja esto ¡ya no me entiendo! ¡Debería de no importarme pero…! Pero… en verdad me gustaría también, que sempai me viera un poquito más a mí que aun simple remplazo…_" con aquellos pensamientos Fran se encogió mas en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas en el proceso y colocando su cabeza entre ellas…

El joven odia con el alma esos extraños sentimientos que se había ido sembrando quien sabe desde cuándo, ya que Fran en realidad no lo sabía, definitivamente no podía sentir ni un solo sentimiento que fuera positivo y si es que estaba empezando a tenerlo, pues… ¡de seguro algo iba mal con su cabeza! Según el peli verde…

Pero esto no era algo que uno podía detener como si fuera amarrar a un perro a un árbol para que no salga… No, claro que no, el pobre froggy estaba ya siendo consciente que algo había cambiado en su relación con Bel, algo que de seguro nunca seria compartido por parte del rubio…

No estaba seguro al 100% pero había una alta probabilidad de que estaba empezando a sentir "cariño" o algo por el estilo por Bel… y aquello, no agradaba para nada a la ranita, quien al darse cuenta y recordar su enojo había evitado a Bel a un 40% más que antes…

—Fran-chan, ven, tengo que quitarte los puntos —la voz de Lussuria hizo que el peli verde levantar a la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y mirara al guardián del sol que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala de estar…

Fran al ser recuento de las palabras antes dichas solo asintió y levantándose del sofá empezó a seguir a Luss hasta la enfermaría que había sido construida hace poco a causa de prevención para futuros casos parecido al suyo…

—Haber quitaremos las vendas… —dijo Luss mientras que Fran tomaba asiendo en un silla en medio de la blanca habitación, el mayor con cuidado retiro las vendas sin objeciones de Fran, quien mantenía su mente en su propio laberinto…

Luss miro con un dejes de tristeza la gran herida con unos tonos morados alrededor, con un suspiro tomo unas tijeras especiales entre sus manos y unas pinzas comenzando la actividad con cuidado, Fran soltó un leve quejido de dolor al sentir que le quitaba los hilos de los puntos, pero tuvo que contenerse…

Los minutos pasaron y Luss ya se encontraba retirando el ultimo hilo par ahora proceder a desinfectar con yodo, lo cual hizo que Fran frunciera el ceño débilmente, luego de aquello Luss rodeo otras vendas sobre el cuello de Fran que ahora solo tenía que curar los pequeños agujeros que habían dejado los hilos, ya ahora no corría ningún riesgo de desangre de parte de Fran, la herida estaba cerrada en un 95% y era bueno, incluso y hasta podía volver a hablar pero sin forzar mucho a sus cuerdas los primeros días, ya que al estar inactivas, un drástico cambio las afectaría.

—Está todo listo, bien, ahora ve al comedor que dentro de poco sirvo la cena —dijo Luss con su característica sonrisa y Fran algo desanimado solo asintió y empezó a salir del lugar…

El chico vivía su propia segunda confusión más grande de la vida, y esta vez era mejor obtener una respuesta verdadera a la de la anterior vez cuando todo se arruino en su equilibrada vida…

—Ah… —Fran intento decir palabra al estar llegando ya al comedor, pero no tuvo éxito, los días que su boca estuvo inactiva más de lo común habían afectado al movimiento casi automáticas de su lengua… tal vez esto tomaría un poco arreglar…

—Eh Fran, ¿ya te quitaron los puntos? —menciono Squalo al verlo entrar al comedor con su tan distintivo sombrero de rana, el chico peli verde al escucharlo asintió con la cabeza yéndose a sentar muy lejos de Bel, quien al ver es reacción le dio cierta tristeza…

Squalo miro aquello expectante a cada movimiento que se efectuaba ante sus ojos, si su sexto sentido no le fallaba por causa de Xanxus que la noche anterior lo había dejado exhausto y algo atolondrado con el disfraz de enfermera gatuna… (Lo cual es un recuerdo vergonzoso para el mayor)… Si eso no lo estaba siendo ver cosas, diría que hasta podía percibir que había algo más allá que simple "amistad" entre el rubio y el peli verde…

Aunque era imposible que ese sentimiento llegara a ser amor ¿verdad? ¿o sí? Puesto que el príncipe nunca se fijaría en un "campesino" o que Fran hace mucho había dicho que si algún día conseguía una pareja **nunca** sería una persona con cabellera rubia…

Si no fuera por esos "inconvenientes" Squalo juraría que estos dos estaban empezando a enamorarse sin saberlo, cada reacción y casi hasta las auras lo decían a gritos…

—Bueno… espero puedas hablar dentro de poco Fran —dijo Squalo luego de un largo rato mirando las evadidas que daba el froggy a su sempai y dicho sempai consumiéndose por dentro para resolver lo que haya salido mal…

Fran dio una leve sonrisa y asintió, él también esperaba eso, pero era mejor que fuera pronto, tenía ciertas cosas que resolver y era mejor que fuera capaz de hablar para realizarlas de mejor manera…

* * *

**Al día siguiente – Hospital Central**

Una mujer joven de cabellera negra y piel como la perla se encontraba tranquilamente revisado los expedientes de sus pacientes, la mujer era muy joven para ser doctora, de hecho, muchos no se lo creían pero en verdad ella era doctora certificada y todo, ella había sido una súper dotada a una corta edad llegando a acabar sus estudios universitarios a los 18 años, o sea, hace menos de un año, puesto que pronto ella cumpliría 19…

—Señorita Knight, ha llegado una mujer que ya está entrando en labor de parto… —dijo una enfermera ingresando en el despacho, la joven azabache asintió quitándose los lentes de descanso de sus ojos y cerrando el historial de un infante y otros más…

—Está bien, será mejor llevarla a una habitación hasta que llegue a los 9 cm de dilatación, cuando eso suceda recién podemos empezar con el parto normal… —dijo la joven con seriedad, a pesar de su edad ya había estado en muchas operaciones como la doctora primordial en ellas, un parto a estas alturas ya no era nada y puesto que ella era una medio general pues tenía que lidiar con todo tipo de caso si quería que su carrera siguiera…

La enfermera solo asintió y rápidamente corrió a donde estaba la mujer en gestión sobre una silla de ruedas y la condujo a una habitación dejando a la pareja de la mujer todo nervioso en la sala de espera…

—¿Es el primer parto que tendrá su esposa? —se detuvo a preguntar la chica azabache a lo que el hombre asintió haciendo suspirar a la joven…— Usted tranquilo, no ha habido ningún niño que yo no haya traído al mundo que no saliera fuerte y saludable, su esposa está en buenas manos —finalizo la joven con una sonrisa mientras que el nombre la miraba en shock, puesto para él está señorita seguía siendo una cría para ser un medico…

Pero claro, para cuando salió de su shock la azabache ya se encontraba en la habitación en la cual habían llevado a la mujer en labor…

…

Las horas pasaron y dentro de la sala de parto se podía escuchar los quejidos y algunos gritos de dolor de la mujer en labor, ya había pasado una hora y media desde el inicio del parto y todo aquello por fin estaba llegando al final para la pobre madre primeriza…

—¡Uwa! ¡Uwa! ¡Uwa! ¡Uwa!

—¡Es una niña! ¡Felicidades! —dijo la azabache mientras sostenía a la niña toda enrojecida entre sus manos y ya cortado el cordón umbilical se la paso a una de las enfermeras para que la limpiaran con agua tibia y para que vistieran a la bebita…

—¡Hah~…! Mi… bebé… —dijo la mujer entre cada respiración agitada que tenía mientras extendía sus manos para poder tomar a su bebé… La doctora al ver a la mujer mayor que ella tan ansiosa por tener a su hija entre sus brazos se la paso con cuidado mientras que las enfermeras empezaban a cambiar de sabanas y llevar todo lo que estuviera con sangre a limpiar y desinfectar.

La azabache quedó embelesada al ver la imagen de madre e hija, seguro algún día, ella también experimentaría aquello, el tener entre sus brazos una nueva vida que crecería dentro de ella hasta ese momento que ese pequeño ser saliera al mundo exterior…

—Doctora, puede retirare nosotras no encargaremos de esto y… ha recibido una llamada en medio del parto, le pedimos que volvería a llamar y ahora está en la línea dos de su despacho. —dijo una de las enfermeras con poca simpatía hacia la pelinegra de ojos como la noche, ya que ella siendo solo una cría había llegado a tanto en un año y ella siendo una mujer ya madura no había progresado en casi nada…

—Gracias Natalia —contesto cortésmente la joven y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su consultorio, donde rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco la línea dos— ¿Hola? —dijo esperando escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—~Querida Sally-chan~ te llamaba por una emergencia —dijo la voz del otro lado con un tono cantarín del otro lado de la línea, quien no lo conociera diría que se lo está tomando a la ligera lo que estaba diciendo, pero quien conociera ese tono cantarín sabía que era muy urgente.

—Byakura-sama ¿Qué ocurre? —indago la azabache con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a alistar sus cosas para salir por si las dudas…

—Bueno, _ella_ se ha puesto mal otra vez, quería que vinieras a examinarla si se encuentra bien o es algo de preocuparse —dijo Bya con voz seria mientras que la chica azabache al escuchar eso solo abrió los ojos de sobremanera y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya se encontraba lista.

—Estaré allí en veinte minutos, de todas maneras ya término no gestión de trabajo del día —dijo Sally ya con el bolso en el hombro y colgando el teléfono…

…

La chica continuo su camino hasta que pronto, en la pasada por un parque, vio un pequeño estanque donde una pequeña ranita de verde esmeralda se encontraba nadando en el agua, la chica miro a la ranita por unos momentos…

Algo en ella le decía que se había olvidado de algo importante… muy importante, de pronto, la imagen de un pequeño peli verde y luego de un chico con un sombrero de rana apareció en su mente haciéndola abrir los ojos de sobre manera.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Era Fran! Pero que tonta he sido, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Incluso me dijo su nombre! —Decía la chica empezando a golpearse contra un árbol mientras que una nube negra se cernía sobre ella— Lo tuve en frente mío… pude haberle dicho… Ahora otra vez al principio, no sé dónde está y tengo que decirle que ya se sobre ella y se dónde está… —murmuraba para sí misma para luego recordar que tenía que ir rápidamente a las instalaciones de la familia Millefiore…

* * *

**En la sede Varia**

—Minna~ todos vengan a la cocina~ hay pastel recién hecho para todos~ —dijo Luss con vos cantarina llamando la atención de los demás que se encontraban en la sala y todos en orden se dirigieron a donde estaba el guardián de Sol.

—Froggy ¿le dirá al príncipe por qué sigue enojado? —indago Bel al ser el penúltimo en salir seguido del froggy, quien al escucharlo solo lo miro de soslayo y paso por su lado intentando no tomarle atención a las palabras del rubio…

"_No me puedo desconcentrar de mi objetivo… Ni tú ni nadie lo hará sempai... Aun cuando "estoy" me pida a gritos que este contigo…_" pensó Fran cerrando los ojos mientras ingresaba a la cocina con una mano aferrada al pecho, en donde, "eso" palpitaba de dolor por seguir ignorando al rubio…

—¡Voii! ¿Qué es? —indago Squalo al ver al famoso "pastel" del que hablaba Lussuria, no es que el pastel tuviera mal aspecto, de hecho, tenía uno muy bueno, pero algo era seguro cada vez que Luss se ponía a hacer postres, y eso era, que uno nunca sabía qué clase de ingredientes tenia exactamente aquel postre… Ya que Luss siempre metía uno que no tenía nada que ver con la receta….

—Es un pastel de frambuesas, les aseguro que está muy buena —dijo el de gafas mientras empezaba a cortar rebanadas para cada uno de los líderes del Varia, de los cuales, Fran era el más entusiasmados de querer comer pastel, aunque claro, este no lo demostraba ni un poquito de que lo estaba…

Los otros miraron expectantes y con desconfianza al trozo de pastel que se le era colocado enfrente para comerlos… Una y mil ideas pasaron por la cabeza de todos exceptuando la de Fran, quien al ver el pastel en su plato empezó a comerlo, era débil ante los postres, así que era natura que se rindiera incluso antes de tenerlo entre sus manos…

Los demás miraron si Fran hacia algo que fuera de desagrado ante el pastel, pero al ver que el chico aún estaba de pie y tranquilo, todos, y con acciones lentas empezaron a degustar el pastel, el cual, sin mentir se sentía con un toque de algún tipo de bebida…

…

—Bel-sempai… ¿sabe algo? Yo ya no sé qué está pasando conmigo… al veces quisiera tenerlo cerca pero otra veces me dan ganas de matarlo —la voz sin rastro de inexpresividad de Fran tomo por sorpresa a Bel quien estaba en el sofá y Fran recostaba su cabeza sobre el afeitar del sofá por detrás de Bel…

Aquellas palabras tomo por sorpresa a Bel, esta era la primera vez desde que le pusieron los puntos que Fran volvía a hablar después de la simple palabra que dijo al estar volviendo de EEUU, el chico obviamente no podía forzar su voz a convertirse monótona al estar todavía delicado por dentro, pero lo que más le tomaba por sorpresa a Bel era la manera en la que estaba empezando a actuar Fran en estos momentos…

No había pasado mucho en el que Lussuria había repartido el pastel con todos, pensándolo bien, el pastel de Luss tenía un ligero sabor a licor, pero esto no afectaba a ninguno de los Varias… de hecho, ahora mismo se encontraba comiendo su tercer trozo de pastel y no mal recordaba todos los demás había ido a hacer quien sabe que mientras que habían dejado el pastel a merced del único en la cocina hasta hace unos momentos… Fran…

"_No será que…_" empezó a pensar Bel tragando el trozo de pastel y mirando de reojo a la persona que tenía su cabeza apoyada desde detrás del sofá cerca de su persona…

Al ver el rostro algo sonrojado de Fran y aquella cara que representaba que estaba un poco mareado confirmo sus antiguas sospechas… pero antes de afirmarlas se le hizo completamente imposible que fuera aquello…

—¿Froggy? ¿Estás bien? —dijo mirando como el peli verde algo tambaleante se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá en donde estaba y clavaba su mirada en él, buscando de alguna manera mirarlo a los ojos…

—"froggy" "rana" "ranita"… ¡Ay! ¡Cuando me llamara por mi nombre por Dios! Hip… Lo único que he escuchado de su boca sempai, siempre fueron insultos, apodos, mandados y su autoproclamación… ¡¿usted acaso sabe cuándo me molesta esto a mí?! ¡Hip! —comenzó Fran mirando con unos ojos acusadores, causando asombro en Bel, ya que, esta era la primera vez que veía a Fran en esa faceta…

—Froggy… ¿Cuántos platos de pastel comiste? —indago ya confirmando que tal vez el peli verde no era tan tolerante al alcohol, ya que al parecer estaba borracho y eso… bueno, como bien dicen por ahí; solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad con todo y miedos… Y al parecer Fran estaba empezando a hacerlo…

—¡Y ahí vamos otra vez! ¡Me llamo Fran! ¡F-R-A-N! ¿Qué tan difícil es, he Belphegor? ¡Viste! ¡Incluso yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre de vez en cuando! —Respondió Fran algo agresivo mientras se quitaba con enfado el sombrero de Froggy— ¡Hoy no llevare más ese estúpido sombrero! Y sobre su pregunta, solo fueron alrededor de 15 rebanadas… Hip…. —dijo el joven empezando a cruzarse de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Bel.

"_Oh~… nunca lo había visto tan… ¿Qué palabra es la que describiría esto…? ¿Enojado? Mm… bueno, la cosa es que nunca lo había visto así, creo que es mejor tranquilizarlo… _" Pensó para sus adentros el rubio mientras buscaba la manera de calmar a Fran…

—Ranita, es mejor que te tranquilices, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a tomar una siestita? —dijo con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de convencer a Fran con eso, pero en este estado del peli verde, eso no bastaba más que para enojarlo…

—¿Usted es idiota o qué? ¿O tal vez no me escucho? ¡Me llamo Fran no ranita! ¡Y usted no me puede mandar a nada! —Dijo el chico hipando un poco más después de aquello mientras que sus orbes miraban con recelo y enfado a Bel— ¡Ay! ¡Dígamelo ahora mismo!

—¿Qué te diga qué? —replico Bel sin entender las palabras de Fran con aquella cara tan sonrosada por el alcohol y su propio enojo…

—Dígame… dígame por que usted no sale de mi cabeza ¡Eh intentado sacarlo a toda costa pero es imposible! Hip ¿Qué no me puede dejar en paz? Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer ¿sabes? ¡Y usted de la nada empezar a hacer que me sienta extraño y me confunde! —dijo el froggy llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando a Bel con suma desesperación— Usted no me deja libre sempai… está metido en cada uno de mis pensamientos… Puede que me agrade su presencia un poco y que sus apodos no sean tan malos de todos modos pero… ¡pero prefiero que este fuera de mi mente! ¡Quiero que se largue! Es por su causa que no puedo concentrarme en mi verdadero objetivo… Tengo personas que buscar y recuperar sempai, personas importantísimas para mi corazón… Pero no puedo buscarlas a causa que de usted… ¿no puede salir de mi mente? ¡Por favor salga, que ya no aguanto esta agonía de tenerlo siempre presente cuando intentó escapar de este lugar! —las palabras de Fran habían dejado a Bel capa vez más atónico con cada frase que se sumaba… y que esas frases se sumara el rostro desesperado y casi perlado por las lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir no ayudaba para nada al rubio…

Pero fue entonces cuando reparo en ciertas palabras… El peli verde había dicho escapar… el chico quiso escapar… Aquello en definitiva hizo que su corazón se encogiera en miedo, no quería que eso pasara… Pero también reparo en otras palabras…. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué eran exactamente para ser importantes para el froggy?

—¿Froggy... a que… a que te refieres con intentos de escapar? —preguntó casi con temor de escuchar una respuesta que dijera que tenía ganas aun de hacerlo, sus ojos invisibles para el peli verde mostraban preocupación, no quería que ese chico se fuera, no claro que no…

Fran al escuchar nuevamente un apodo en vez de su nombre se arrastró un poco en el sofá hasta estar cerca de Bel y como estaba un poco fuera de sus casillas tomo a Bel por los hombros y acerco su rostro peligrosamente al del rubio, sin ser consciente de lo que esto ocasionaba en el corazón del príncipe y suyo también, pero a causa de su borrachera todo era pasable…

—F-R-A-N… ¡repítalo sempai! ¡Mi nombre es Fran; Fran! —dijo el peli verde peligrosamente cerca de Bel, pero ahora este se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Bel, una a cada lado del cuerpo del mayor…

Belphegor no sabía qué hacer, aun este tipo de situación el que Fran estuviera así de cerca y a voluntad (aunque no era consciente de sus acciones) hacia que el corazón de Bel resonara hasta en sus oídos y quisiera besar aquellos labios rojos de donde desprendía un aliento a frambuesas por el reciente pastel…

—Ranita… será mejor que bajes de encima… no es un lugar muy seguro —dijo Bel algo sonrojado pero esto fue ignorado por Fran que hizo un mohín al escuchar otro apodo menos su nombre….

—Sempai… diga mi nombre, me llamo Fran, ¿entiende? F-R-A-N ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? —Comento Fran tirando su cabeza para atrás un poco, causando que a Bel se le nublara la cabeza, pero pronto este froggy empezaba a levantarse de encima de Bel y con pasos torpes empezara a alejarse— ¿Sabe qué? ¡Olvídelo! ¡No se le ocurra hablar conmigo en un buen tiempo! ¡Lo quiero fuera de mi sistema para poder irme sin problemas! —fue lo último que se escuchó cuando el froggy a pasos torpes encontraba las escaleras para irse a su cuarto, dejando en la sala a un Bel desorientado hasta la medula…

—Esto… no puede… estar pasando… —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se resbalaba del sofá hasta quedar sentado en el piso con la parte baja del sofá como espaldar…

Todo esto era de más de raro y a la vez preocupante, Fran se había soltado al menos un poco con él, ¡había dichos cosas que antes hubiera parecido imposible! Pero si pensaba en ellas… en ese caso Fran si sentí al menos algo por su persona si este se mantenía en todos sus pensamientos…

Pero el chico dijo tanto a favor como en contra que no sabía si tenía o no tenía esperanzan con este joven, aunque también le intrigaba saber la razón exacta de la decisión de querer dejar el Varia, aquí y ahora le dio un indicio, su objetivo eran unas personas, ¿pero cuáles?

Nuestro pobre rubio amigo estaba hecho un manojo de dudas y alteraciones en su sistema, había pasado tantas cosas en los últimos cinco minutos que parecía absurdo todo aquello, pero ahí estaba, había pasado, y gracias a ello al menos sabía algo más de Fran, aunque fuera pequeño, ahí estaba…

"_¿Algún día te comprender completamente Fran? ¿Algún día confiaras en mí como para decirme tu tormento? Pero… ¿cuándo llegara eses día…? ¿Cuánto debo esperar? ¡Oh, que tormento el mío el cual estoy pasando! ¿Fran…. que es lo que pasa exactamente con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa conmigo y que pasa contigo…? quisiera saberlo…_"

Aun en aquellos pensamientos del príncipe rubio y los mismos que ante había tenido Fran, en los cuales quería y pedía a gritos que nunca nadie se enterara de su pasado tan contrarios a estos en los cuales decía que quería saberlo…

Pero estos chicos confundidos en este sentimiento; que hace cosas locas con nuestras mentes; no sabían, era que el día de la revelación se hacía cada vez más corta, estando ya pendiendo de un delgado y frágil hilo para revelar al menos un tercio de todo, nuestros protagonistas no sabían que dentro de poco aquello que uno quería proteger y el otro descubrir ya estaba por llegar…

Solo un poco más y el tormento más grande empezaría a llegar a sus vidas luego de algo de tranquilidad…

* * *

**Sora: **Ok, aquí estoy para dar mis razones… pero antes… ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ^^ ¿Cómo me salió Fran de borracho por pastel? ¿Estuvo bien, o estuvo mal el capi? ¿Debería de seguir con la historia? ¿Tendria que poner a Bel de uke? *w*

**Bel: **¿Qué? ***mira exaltado***

**Sora: **No nada… ***se pone a silbar y mira para otro lado***

**Squalo: **Que raro… me ha estado dando ganas de vomitar desde hace tres días…

**Sora: **o.o ¡Squalo no arruines la sorpresa! ~o~

**Squalo:** o.ó ¿Qué sorpresa…?

**Sora:** u.u Nada… solo ve a tu cuarto…

**Xanxus:** Usted tiene que decir ya por que no actualizo nada y no aparecí en este capi ***apunta con el arma***

**Sora:** o.o/ está bien… ahora empiezo…

**Xanxus:** Eso está mejor…

**Sora:** Bueno verán, todo empezó hace tres semanas cuando cierto alguien apareció en mi cole… luego con el corte repentino de mi inspiración para escribir por ese maldito chico ¬¬ después mi histeria al no saber que escribir y como sacarlo de mi cabeza, luego las tareas de la escuela, de ahí la presidencia a la cual estoy metida por votos, después cuidar a mi hermano, seguido de la fiesta del carnaval en mi país, seguido de que caí en coma por dos días, me detectaron anemia inicial la cual estoy tratando, por ultimo un accidente en mi brazo derecho y pierna izquierda… Hah… creo que eso fue todo, y lo peor es que ni me dio tiempo de acercarme a una compu más que hace dos semanas para subir un capi de mi otra historia… u.u

**Jeff: **Te falto decir que hubo una tormenta eléctrica en la ciudad y todos los aparatos se volvieron locos y hace dos días no más volvieron a la normalidad.

**Sora:** Ah sí, eso igual… 7..7 Ahora pasando a lo otro, para los que leen LQNPPA de TakaxRitsu, les diré que eso aún falta, ya que con las remodelaciones de la historia estoy cuadrando cosas para la ova… Y como ven aquí, Sally conoce a Byakuran o.o ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sally con la mafia? Todo y esto más en el próximo capítulo de LCQNSDF solo por aquí, narraciones Taka… ***guiña un ojo y baja el micrófono***

**Jeff: 7.7 **tiene que dejar de ver ese tipo de programas… Sora, eso te está afectando…

**Sora:** Lo sé, lo se T.T Me retiro por hoy, me iré a ver The Walking Dead para recobrar inspiración… u.u

**Fran:** ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ***mira desde el candelabro a Sora***

**Sora: **o.o Ni la más remota idea…

**Squalo: **Sora creo que me voy a morir… veo colores…. Ayúdenme… ***se desmaya***

**Sora:** Ok… me retiro Minna non No me odien por tardar, pero prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima, nos vemos~


End file.
